Slaughter Of The Soul
by xflightofthephoenix
Summary: Kai's been missing for six months, unknown to everyone, he's been back at the abbey. What will happen when he turns up at a reunion injured? Warning, selfharm, drugs and language. R&R!
1. The Reunion

Six months had passed. Six months since the captain of the blade breakers disappeared and six months since any news had been heard about his whereabouts.

Kai's POV

I sat alone once again in the dark cell which I call my room in the abbey. I hazily looked out of the barred windows to see the moon still in the pitch black sky, it must only be 1-2am. I pulled my knees up to my chest and kept watching the sky.

I dropped my head on to my knees and soon fell into a nightmare-filled sleep.

Nightmare

I looked in horror as Black-Dranzer destroyed the training room I had crept in to. I should have known the power was too much and now I was going to pay the price.

The room begun to flash red as the alarm sounded alerting Boris and Voltaire to my presence in the room.

I desperately tried to scramble through the wreck I had made of the room, towards the door to find Tala.

Just as my hand touched the door handle, it swung open, knocking me to the side painfully.

Boris reached down and grabbed the back of my small tank-top – pulling me off the floor and towards the man I greatly feared – Voltaire.

He sneered at me before motioning Boris to follow him.

"Clean this mess up" he ordered a group of guards that had gathered to see the commotion

As I was roughly dropped on the floor and shoved after Voltaire, I could see Tala's face watching me through the door of our cell. He looked almost scared, but not for himself…oh no…he was scared for me.

---

I was roughly kicked to the floor by Boris

"Stupid Boy" Boy he hissed in my ear before kicking me in the ribs with all his strength he had, causing a loud snap to be heard and sending me rolling across the floor.

"Do you realize what you've done" Voltaire spoke darkly, turning round to face me…his face twisted with hate

"Y-yes sir" I replied quietly – which earned me a swift punch to my cheek

"you will speak only when spoken to…DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Voltaire roared at me

I cowered back as Boris backhanded me, causing a small trickle of blood to roll down my chin. He turned and left, leaving me with my grandfather, who the whole time he was gone just glared at me, giving me harsh kicks every now and again. Of course I daren't move…that would be an even worse mistake, to try and run.

Boris returned carrying small metal box. He plugged something into a small socket near the floor and soon after a metallic buzzing rung through the room. Voltaire came behind me and held me in place as Boris approached me.

I received my punishment, to have 4 tattoos placed on my cheeks as a reminder of my stupidity.

---

I was thrown back into my shared cell with Tala, who immediately came out from the shadows to see me.

End Nightmare

I was rudely awoken with a sharp kick to my ribs, I looked up to find Boris grinning down at me.

"Get Up" he stated plainly

I made no attempt to move and that earned me another kick, which in turn caused a loud snap to echo through the cell

I reluctantly followed Boris as he led me to Voltaire's office in the east wing.

I briefly wondered what would await me, but we arrived all too soon, Boris motioned me to enter. I slowly pushed the door open and walked inside.

Voltaire spun his chair around and watched me as I stood the opposite side of his desk.

"There is a reunion in one week, in Japan." He stated "Stanley Dickenson sent me a letter, incase I was still in contact with you" he grinned

"You were not here at the Abbey boy, if anyone asks, you were not here, do I make myself clear?" he asked calmly but sternly.

"Crystal" I replied sarcastically. He glared at me, he then reached into a drawer. He pulled out a plane ticket. "This will get you to and from Japan. You will not be staying over night boy, you will return straight after the reunion. Understood?" he stated.

I smirked at him. "yes" I stated simply, I picked up the ticket and turned on my heel and left.

---

Japan

Tysons POV

"do you think the sourpuss will turn up?" Ray asked me from across the room. The other teams all turned up just 20 minutes ago, the only person not present was Kai. Everyone stopped there conversations when Mr Dickenson cleared his throat to answer the question

"We couldn't directly contact Kai, however we did manage to send a latter to Voltaire-" He began

"WHY HIM?!" I interrupted rudely, receiving glares from most people in the room

"Well, Kai's grandfather is the only person we can think of that could possibly still be in contact with Kai. So we sent him a letter explaining the situation and asking him to inform Kai of today." I sighed. Kai was never going to turn up. However, just as the thought entered my head, a loud knocking was heard at the door to the Dojo. I glanced around the room, and made my way over, the other bladers all following. As I opened the door I saw a pair or crimson eyes and four cobalt blue tattoos. Kai didn't smile, nor did he attempt to make a greeting.

"K-Kai" I managed to stutter.


	2. Truth?

**Tysons's POV  
**  
"K-Kai" I managed to stutter

He briefly gazed at the teams then stopped to watch me. He wore a high turtle-neck jumper, with long sleeves which reached the end of his finger-tips, a pair of loose jeans which were just a bit too big for him. It was quite unlike him to change his style.

"Uh…come in Kai" I said unsurely, there was something different about him.

**Ray's POV**

Kai is definitely different from before…He's not as controlling as he was before, the way he walks, with a slight slump. The way he watches the floor as he moves. This isn't the same Kai we saw six months ago!

"So Kai…" I began "where have you been all this time?" I asked carefully

"Hn" He replied without looking up from the floor

"Kai? Where have you been?" Mr Dickenson asked a little more forcefully

"Russia" He stated plainly

"Care to elaborate?" Michael from the all-stars asked, receiving himself a quick glance from Kai. Although it wasn't really a question…more of a demand

"No…not really" Kai replied coldly.

"I don't really think that was a question Kai" Judy stepped in "where have you been?"

"…" Kai looked up at Judy slowly. We could now fully see his face properly. A large purple bruise covered his left cheek, on his right temple there looked to be a gash and his lip was split but looked as though it had been healing for a while

"Kai?! What happened to you?!" Emily burst out, he suddenly looked over at Emily before looking back down at the floor

"Got into a fight" he replied

**Kai's POV**

"Got into a fight" I said…that was the worst excuse I could have come up with.

"A Fight?" Tyson asked stepping forward. I looked over at him and saw Tala watching me, I didn't know they were here…and it wasn't a good thing they were. You see Tala, Spencer, Bryan and I are childhood friends, we grew up in the Abbey together, we looked after each other after punishments and became really good friends, like brothers. However they could always tell when I was lying, and from the look on Tala's face they knew I hadn't gotten into a fight.

"Kai!" Bryan smirked as he walked over. I looked up at him…he was at least a head taller than me…by the looks of things, everyone was taller than me, even Kenny. I guess living in the abbey alone with nothing, not even a decent meal caused this, and it only served to make me feel vulnerable. I mean with the harsh training we received in the abbey we could all deal with guards twice our size, but I haven't eaten for days and I my broken rib caused breathing to be quite an issue at the moment.

Bryan put his arm around my shoulders and lent heavily on me, my right leg gave out and I stumbled under the weight. It's obvious he was trying to point out all my injuries, assess the situation and by the looks of things, Tala and Spencer are also watching carefully.

I shrugged his shoulder off and moved away. "Do you want to sit down Kai?" Spencer asked, I knew he was trying to get me to explain but he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Hn" I replied, sitting down on the sofa

a few hours passed and I managed to avoid any awkward questions

"So where in Russia have you been staying? And by that I mean in a flat somewhere? A house? With you're grandfather?" Mr Dickenson asked me

"I rented a small flat" I replied.

"Have you been staying with you're grandfather at all?" he asked again.

"No" I simply replied

"How did he know how to contact you then?" Mariah asked

"It's called a phone" I replied sarcastically

"Kai, don't take it out on Mariah" Ray stated firmly and loudly "We're only worried about you!" he shouted as I turned my head away.

"I don't need you're worry or anything from you!" I shouted back "I knew coming to this was a waste of time" I sighed loudly

The room fell silent. I wasn't planning on saying anything.

"Kai" I heard. I looked up and Tala stepped forward

Tala spoke in Russian, "where have you really been Kai??" I looked round the room…everyone but the demolition boys and I looked confused and obviously couldn't understand the conversation

"Tala…." I paused "I've been with my grandfather" I replied in Russian and looked down ashamed

"You've what?!" Tala shouted at me in English "WHY have you been with HIM Kai?! I can't believe you'd be so STUPID!" I flinched at the words, Tala never got angry with me like this

"You went back to him after all this time Kai?! Why?!!!!" Spencer asked

"Because I lost a court case, incase you forget I'm only 15-" I began in English but instantly regretted it, everyone believes I'm almost 17.

"You're only 15 Kai??" Judy asked, I nodded and looked down "But, all you're records say you're almost 17" she stated

"My age was lied about so I could enter more tournaments back in Russia, not to mention so I could train at a higher level" I explained

"I see" she sat down next to me "so, how badly injured are you…after you're fight?" she asked

"Not too badly" I told her.

"Well you see Kai, I don't believe you" she said and I sharply looked up at her.

Before I could react she jabbed my ribs with her elbow causing me to flinch and whimper in pain. "not too badly" she stated sarcastically. I just glared at her.

"I'm going" I stated, I'd only been here for 6 hours and I decided to leave

"Oh no you're not" she said grabbing my wrist, and putting pressure on a rather large and painful bruise. Seeing the pained expression on my face made her let go quickly

"What's happened to you Kai?" she asked standing up and taking a step towards me. At that moment I don't know what it was which made me, but I ran, I turned round ran towards the door, pulled it open and ran. The pain the broken rib was giving me, was unbearable but I planned on getting away.

I arrived at the airport within 15 minutes. I stumbled through the door and towards the check-in.

"Good afternoon sir" the receptionist said with a sickly sweet smile. I just glared darkly at her and handed her my ticket, still jerkily unevenly gasping for breath due to my rib, I didn't think it would cause this much trouble.

She slowly checked over my ticket, and it was beginning to get on my nerves, no doubt the others would know I came here and would follow me.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP?" I shouted at her, causing her to quickly put my ticket through and point me towards the right terminal.

Just as I turned, the other teams dashed through the door and saw me, Tyson pointed at me and they ran towards me. I sprinted through the corridors and reached the right terminal….the plane wasn't leaving for another 3 hours! I sighed loudly, just as someone stepped up behind me, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, gripping it quite tightly. I turned around to find Boris behind me. The other teams stopped and watched him squeeze my shoulder to a point where I couldn't help but suck in my breath.

"Now, now Kai" he began "leaving so soon??" He asked sarcastically. I moved away from him and he let go on my shoulder.

"Stupid boy" He sneered at me. "We have a private plane waiting…. We're leaving" He commanded grabbing my arm and turning.

"Why are YOU here?" I demanded, wrenching my arm from his grip, emphasizing the word YOU

"DON'T you take the tone of voice with me BOY" he yelled backhanding me roughly. "You were in such a rush to leave for Japan, that you didn't notice the microphone on you're jumper. We've been listening to you're conversations carefully. Having heard you discussing with Tala, Voltaire thought it best to send me to fetch you, you made it easier for me by coming here though" he laughed He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of the private plane.

I looked over to the other teams as they began to chase after us. As we walked towards the plane, guards from the airport began to remove the others as they had no tickets and therefore no right to be in this area. I never felt so disappointed to be alone before.


	3. Torture

"speech"

'thoughts'

**Ray's POV**

"…Did…did he just HIT Kai?" Tyson asked dumbly as we were thrown out of the airport

No-one answered, I think well all wanted to believe the opposite…he hit Kai…had he been hitting him before? Or was this just a one off? So many questions whirled round in my head as we left for Tyson's dojo.

"What do we do now?" Lee questioned Judy, I knew he wasn't fond of Kai…but it went against all his morals to see someone hit another human being.

" Well…" she stopped walking and looked around the group…her eyes falling on Mr Dickenson. "I suppose we should follow really" she stated earning small smiles from most of the teams and a grin from Tyson.

"Right, so I guess we get the next plane!" I stated

"I looked at the board" Emily began

"And?" Johnny enquired

"If you'd let me finish!" Emily glared darkly "The next plane to Russian leaves in just under 3 hours, we have just enough time to pack and head to the airport, but we mustn't take too long" She smiled "Let's get going"

"Operation save Kai!" Kevin laughed, receiving a dark look from me, this was hardly the time for laughter.

---Kai's plane trip---

**Kai's POV**

'How could I be so STUPID to tell Tala?!' I thought as I sat looking out of the window at the rapidly shrinking Japan

'Not only had I let slip that I was with him…I also managed to stumble, proving my weakness to the other teams. I expect they all thought how the 'great Kai Hiwatari had fallen' The thought of having them sympathize possibly laugh at me disgusted me, I shouldn't have shown off a weakness like that.

'Not to mention stepping out of line with Boris and ALLOWING him to hit me in front of the others. Standard Abbey rules state that I should never backchat to a 'master' no less to the RUNNER of the Abbey.' I lent my chin on my hand a sighed loudly. From my seat at the back of the plane, I couldn't hear nor see the conversation Boris was having with my 'grandfather' on his laptop (a/n: I dunno if his laptop would work on a plane…but this is MY story so it does)

I closed my eyes and slowly dozed off into a dreamless sleep, awaiting my return to the Abbey and the inevitable punishment that would follow…I never thought I would see the day that I wished to be with my team. And it only managed to worsen my mood.

---Japan---

**Tyson's POV**

"So…what now?" I asked as we sat around a large room in the airport.

"We wait for the next flight to come in I guess" Max replied playing with his orange dungarees (a/n: season 1)

"but that could take AGES"…I moaned…"…so to pass time, does anyone want to go to the cafeteria?!" I asked receiving grins from Johnny, Max, Oliver and Enrique, and glares from the other teams. Oops, "Well, it'll pass the time NOW and when we get there we can get straight to searching for Kai! It wastes less time!" I supplied. Looks ranged from shock, to horror. "What?" I asked

"Tyson…" began Lee "You said something…intelligent" he said still shocked, before laughing.

"HEY!" I whined back at him.

-The plane Ride-

**Tyson's POV**

"I'm starving!" I moaned loudly waking up Enrique and Eddy

"Tyson the ride only lasts about 3 hours, I'm sure you can wait, you only ate 50minutes ago!" Max smiled as I pulled a face.

'well I may as well sleep if I can't eat' I though, curled up and fell asleep

--Plane Ride--

**Kai's POV**

I woke up back in a cell at the Abbey, on the floor…my rib still ached and my head hurt. This was going to be a long evening.

The door opened mere minutes later and my grandfather stepped inside. "I see you're finally awake young Kai" he began 'finally?' I thought, but dismissed it as he began to speak again

"I had your pesky 'friends' looking for you at my mansion. I told them you were not there…you caused TOO much trouble…grandson, so Boris and I decided to teach you a lesson." I looked fearfully at him. "Is that fear I see?!" he mocked, I made no retaliation…"So we had a micro-chip installed…as a measure of 'control'" he finished

"a-a mi-micro-ch-chip?" I stuttered afraid…Hiwatari's didn't show fear…but this was an exception

"Yes." He simply replied "every time we see you disobeying our rules in any way, it will send a shock throughout your body." He stated matter-of-factly

"a sh-shock?" I asked

"yes, an electric shock…I would imagine it would be quite painful" he grinned "let's find out shall we?" he laughed satanically and pulled out a small device. He pushed a button and a ripping pain tore through me from my head down to my toes, almost unbearable. I instantly let out a shriek of pain curled up and clutched my head tightly, willing the pain to go away, like it had done with all my other punishments. But nothing could break through this pain, it just wouldn't go away.

After what felt like hours, finally it ceased and I let go of my head, sweat dripped down the side of my head stinging my left temple, from were the stitches were after the chip was installed, I assume.

"How-how long was I out for?" I asked almost timidly, so not to provoke Voltaire into shocking me again.

"A few days" he grinned "If you're hoping you're 'friends' are still looking for you I doubt it" he laughed before looking down sternly at me. "come with me…you still need to be PROPERLY punished for you're foolish actions BOY"

I stood up slowly, I still felt weak from the shock. Voltaire turned around and walked towards the door. I followed, because I was…scared…for the first time I was scared of how much damage this chip could really do. I didn't want anything like memory loss to occur, being so close to my brain that could very well happen.

After the black dranzer incident my memories were suppressed by none other than myself and dranzer. After finding this, Boris used my old memories as a form of torture, even to today. Still the same punishments, relive the awful moments that I suppressed.

"Hurry UP boy" Voltaire growled angrily, was it that he couldn't bear to call me grandson, or that he was trying to punish me by calling me 'boy'?

I was led down to a large room, which was the worst of all punishment rooms. Room 362. I held my breath and followed Voltaire inside as he opened the door and stepped in.

A few moments later Boris entered, carrying tapes, again memories I probably had no idea existed, it would have suited me to keep them that way, unknown.

"Why do you do this?" I whispered to Voltaire, he sharply turned towards me

"What did you say?" he snarled

"Why?" I asked again, he looked shocked at me for a minute before pulling out the small device, pressing the button down, the same ripping pain tore through me, increasing in strength, it felt like. Whether it WAS the pain increasing or just my body being unable to control the pain as well I'm not sure. I clutched my head again, but only for a minute as I felt Boris' steel toed boot connect painfully with my side, another loud crack was heard, but I was to wrapped up in my pain to care about a broken bone.

Again, another kick, just as harsh, receiving another crack, using my left hand to clutch the newly broken ribs, and the old. That made 3 ribs on my right side broken. I Whimpered loudly in pain, tears began to stream from my eyes unwillingly. Suddenly, it stopped.

I dared to look up and saw my grandfather staring down at me menacingly.

'Tears!" I suddenly thought as I let go of my ribs to wipe them away, but he'd already seen

"Hiwataris.do.not.cry…do.I.make.myself.clear?!" He bellowed at me kicking my shoulder with his steel toed boot.

"Y-yes" I cried in pain

"Good. Get up" He ordered, I did so as quickly as my ribs and shoulder would allow, not to mention the throbbing in my head.

"Over there" he pointed to Boris. "Boris will deal with you" He stated leaving the room and slamming the door.

Boris gave me an evil grin before placing the tapes on a small ledge, which contained a projector.

He walked slowly over to me, drawing out the suspense, I noticed a small camera in the corner, undoubtedly my grandfather was going to watch this, and enjoy it very much.

I stood up tall against him, although I was no-where near his height I still had the broken remains of my dignity left.

He grabbed the front of my tank-top and pulled me closer, so his mouth was by my ear and he hissed "stupid little Kai. You can't win, so why don't you just give up?" . Suddenly before I could react, his knee made painful contact with my stomach winding me.

I moaned quietly in pain as he let go and I struggled to stay standing.

Punch after punch was thrown at my torso and kicks were thrown in when "necessary". My whole body ached after what must have been about an hour of this.

He left the room and I dared to hope that it was over, but moments later he returned with a metal chair. "sit" he commanded. I sat down stiffly and painfully, I suspect a broken wrist and maybe a fractured ankle, possibly even a broken leg, down by my shin (a/n: dunno what the bone is called). Not to mention the throbbing in my shoulder, I suspected that was pretty messed up too.

Boris pressed a button and slowly memory upon memory flowed back to me. My parents murder, torture, Tala being tortured because of me, training, poisoning. They came back all at once as each memory was played.

The video finally stopped and Boris kicked me off the chair, he brought out a whip…I gulped obviously loudly. Boris grinned, "scared Kai?" he grinned even more so at my small nod "Good, you should be" he laughed evilly

Suddenly the whip was brought down on my back and pain ripped through me. The whip snapped over my back again and again until I was SURE there was no back left untouched. I hissed in pain as Boris pulled me up by my hair.

"Never betray us again Kai" My grandfather spoke…wait when did he come in?

"there is a tournament held in Japan in just a week. You will be attending as a member of the Blade Breakers. Black Dranzer will be your chosen blade and after you WIN the tournament you will take the bit-beasts of the other teams, do you understand?" he stated and handed black dranzer over.

"You will be trained until the day you must leave for the tournament, you must be in TOP physical condition. Get to work then!" He snarled at me and left. This was going to be a long week.

**--Back with the other teams—**

**No-ones POV**

"ARGH Where IS he?!" Johnny shouted

"Voltaire has many places Kai could be…one of those could be the Abbey…but the chances of us getting inside are nil. The security is excellent, but will have been upgraded after Kai's small confession" Tala supplied "we'll just have to hope he took him elsewhere, he owns many mansions. He may have moved Kai from the Abbey…there's no real way of telling…until the tournament, that is IF Kai turns up" He stated.

"Man…this could get ugly" Kevin thought out loud

"COULD get ugly?!" Bryan shouted furiously "Is it not bad enough that Kai turns up after six months being missing, bruised and cut?! ANYTHING could happen!!! We're well passed the UGLY stage Kevin, we're into the hideously disfigured stage!" Bryan shouted at him enraged.

Bryan flopped down in a chair and closed his eyes. "you couldn't understand" he said, eyes still closed. "Kai is like a brother to use…the demolition boys. He is just like our younger brother. We would do anything for Kai, but sometimes there's nothing we can do. This is one of those times, we just have to hope Kai comes to the tournament in a fit state." He paused "and the chances of that are slim at best" he sighed loudly

"There's nothing we can do now" Tala said sadly…"Just wait…we should head back to Japan and continue training. Back there we have better facilities than here, we need to be trained up. For all we know Kai,…Kai could be against us in this tournament" Tala looked towards Spencer and Bryan sadly

**Kai's POV – 3 days later**

I coughed loudly as I threw up into the shabby little toilet in the corner of the room…Voltaire and Boris must have put something in the food as for the last three days I had been throwing up after I ate anything…not good.

I had been repeatedly whipped, kicked punched hit thrown about. And I had many marks to prove it. My back is still covered in lacerations from the whip, My right wrist is covered in bruises, I assume from the break. My left ankle is also bruised badly and swollen. My chest is covered in small cuts and gashes, also bruises (again). So far I've counted 5 snaps…five broken ribs. The gash on my temple healed up…however the cut and stitches are still very much there from having the chip installed. The bruise on my cheek almost disappeared yesterday…until it was replaced by my grandfathers boot….my cheek is now a horrible bluey black colour. Also both wrists and both ankles have angry red rope burn from being tied during punishments. Also a small "accident" had left the vision in my left eye extremely blurry and darkened towards the edge of my view.

"Training, young Kai" Boris looked at me a laughed evilly as he saw me hunched over the toilet, "Aw, feeling a little under the weather?" he mocked as I coughed up some blood which I wiped away with my hand "Get up…you need to get used to the feeling of being 'ill' as it won't have worn off by the tournament" he laughed

"What…what did you do to me?!" I screamed at him throwing myself towards him to at least TRY to strangle him.

Suddenly the ripping pain I had not experienced for at least 12 hours returned to me at full force, I curled up once again…like every other time and screamed while Boris laughed, which echoed through my head.

We trained for what must have been the whole day….Volatire walked over to me as I collapsed to the floor through exhaustion "You will be leaving for the tournament in under 4 hours." He stated "you will find Tyson's team ONLY on the day of the tournament, I have sent Dickenson a letter stating you are on their team. You do not have to 'worry' grandson." He smirked

"Whatever" I replied glumly receiving a kick in the side from Volatire, causing me to gasp jerkily for a minute before being roughly shoved towards the exit of the abbey, where a car was waiting to take me to the airport.

We arrived in Japan and I kept my word…I had checked my clothes for micro-phones on the plane journey…but Cameras could be placed anywhere, and the chip could shock me from anywhere in the world…as I discovered on the plane (private jet) when an Abbey worker caught me mumbling obscenities about my grandfather and Boris and informed them.

I was now sat in the car heading towards the tournament, we arrived shortly after the Blade breaker and other teams as all their transport was leaving just as we entered.

I walked well, limped, slowly down each winding corridor to find the teams, they would all undoubtedly be waiting for me in the 'waiting room'.

My wrist and ankle throbbed and my ribs were digging in, causing breathing to become very painful and difficult. All that could be heard in the electrically lit hallway was my jerky gasps for air. Not to mention my back was stinging from moving so much, the movement caused the lacerations to stretch…which was painful and every now and again I received a weak shock from the chip.

I could hear Tyson's loud voice from outside the room

"where is he?!" He yelled and I smirked….always impatient Tyson, the tournament didn't start for another 2 hours, however we were all very early.

I looked down and where a small leak was in the wall, a puddle had formed. I could see my own pitiful face staring back at me, albeit it being a bit blurry in my left eye. Speaking of my left eye, I looked closely and noticed it looked glazed over and cloudy…great. The bruise on my cheek was still a nasty deep blue/black and I have many small cuts around my face and nasty scars from the stitches and the gash. In short, I looked a mess, but I knew I looked a whole lot better than I would if I didn't enter the tournament.

I slowly opened the door and everybody turned to look at me as I limped in slowly. There was nothing but benches and a small table covered in food which everyone was eating. Still they all stopped eating and watched me

"What?" I asked, my voice sound husky and quiet

"Kai, you look a mess" Mariah stated

"No thanks to my grandfather" I replied darkly but instantly regretted it. There was bound to be cameras here and he would have heard it…and as if on cue, the ripping pain began

I screeched and curled up. I could hear the other frantically asking what was wrong and Tala was shouting at them to calm down and leave me to deal with it.

The pain stopped and I uncurled slowly due to the pain of all my injuries. I looked around, and saw only faces of shock, horror and pity.

"Kai…what have they done to you?" Ray murmured


	4. The Tournament Begins

**Kai's POV**

"Kai, what have they done to you?" Ray murmured, the room fell silent, only my jerky gasps could be heard.

"Stop.pitying.me" I ground out as my head started throbbing. I awkwardly pulled myself to my feet, but I felt myself sway dangerously, until I felt a strong arm wrap gently around my shoulders, I looked to my right to find Tala holding me up. He had no expression on his face. Only in his eyes, I could see pity and sadness. I gave him a small, yet genuine smile, my way of thanks, he understood what I meant by it and a equally small smile crept on to his face. However it was once again replaced with worry as he looked directly into my left eye.

"Kai!" Emily shouted and ran forward

I turned my head slowly to look at her just as the adults walked in. I slowly turned my head further too look at them, they had all stopped dead in their tracks in surprise at seeing me.

"Kai, where have you been??" Judy asked alarmed at my current condition

"I've been training" I replied carefully

"WHERE have you been training?"

"At the abbey" I replied quietly

"Why didn't you just tell us Kai?" Max stepped forward, his usually cheery expression was replaced with one of utter sadness

"I…I can't" I replied quietly, I had already said too much and now I was dangerously close to facing another shock from my grandfather

"Kai, I think we should get you checked over" Mariah stated sadly

I couldn't let them see the state of what was under the long sleeve, turtle neck jumper and the jeans I wore, so I lied again "I'm fine, I don't need to be checked over by some idiot who knows nothing about me" I began to feel my husky quiet voice rise to almost a shout

"Kai, calm down" My Dickenson walked forward to me and put his hand on my injured shoulder. It hurt but not enough to show. Until he squeezed it and said "We're just glad you're back" he unknowingly put more pressure on my shoulder and I let a whimper escape my lips. Tala was the first to react, the others stood and stared at me, shocked. However Tala walked over towards me. He was about a head taller than me, suddenly the look of worry disappeared and was replaced by one of complete anger, I felt like it was aimed towards me for some strange reason….and funnily enough it was

"Stop lying Kai, we've had ENOUGH. Stop acting like Voltaire's pet you're MUCH stronger than that!" he began shouting

"NO Tala, no I'm not." I replied again shouting, but my voice soon dropped to just a whisper

"What?!" Spencer asked walking forward, the other teams had enough sense to stay out of this

"I can't win, Tala. I lost a court case remember?! I'm under my grandfathers care" I growled the last part

"But…" Bryan started…but stopped unable to think of what to say

"I'm going to begin training before the tournament…" I stated and turned to leave, limping slightly

"We'll come with you Kai" Tyson said and before I could react, the others, including Judy and Mr. Dickenson started walking.

--Bey-dish for training--

**Kai's POV**

I ground my foot into the ground and yanked the rip-cord as hard as I could with my wrist and shoulder. No-one was battling me, just watching and I sent black-dranzer flying around the dish.

"Kai?! That's black-dranzer!" Tala shouted at me

"Well done" I shouted back commanding black-dranzer to shoot around the dish.

suddenly another group of blades shot into the dish, the bladebreakers, demolition boys, majestics AND the allstar's blades were circling black dranzer. Knowing my grandfather could be watching I decided to prove my strength.

"Black-Dranzer, finish them" I said not looking up, but I could hear gasps.

I watched as Black-Dranzer thundered through the other blades knocking them out of the dish one by one, until only Tala's wolborg was left. "Kai?! What are you doing?!!!" he shouted at me from the other side of the dish

"Finishing this!" I screamed back in a voice that sounded unnaturally satanical "Black-Dranzer!!! Finish this, NOW!" I screeched.

"I hope this makes you proud Kai!" Tala yelled

"Oh no Tala, this doesn't make me proud, it makes Voltaire proud!!!" I grinned evilly

**Tala's POV **

I looked up at Kai, he had a strangely satanical grin on his face, his pupils were nothing but tiny dots in his huge eyes, his left eye looked clouded over still, maybe even more so now, but it didn't affect his game.

"Wolborg!" I called my bit-beast, but it was futile, Kai and black-dranzer are much stronger than I.

**Kai's POV**

I Laughed as Wolborg flew out of the dish. I know black-dranzer is gaining control of my mind, soon I really will be like Voltaire…but right now, that doesn't seem so bad.

"I AM THE BEST" I laughed as Black-dranzer flew into my hand

"Yes Kai, you've done me proud" Said Voltaire as he walked in followed by his 'dog' Boris

"I didn't do this for YOU" I spat back at him, but instantly clapped my hand over my mouth

"WHAT did you say BOY?!" He shouted at me while slyly pulling the device out

"Nothing-" I was almost finished my sentence when Tala interrupted me

"He said he didn't do this for YOU" Tala grinned. WHY would he tell Voltaire that?!

Voltaire looked darkly at me and pulled out the device, and suddenly it came to me…this place was FULL of security cameras. They would catch this on tape and I would be free!

The same ripping pain returned, just like before…only the thought of being free numbed it ever so slightly. I still shrieked but soon my cries of pain turned to laughter and I slowly stiffly and extremely painfully stood up…despite the shocking from the chip. And I laughed, it may have come out twisted and evil…but my grandfather had walked right into a trap!

"You think you're freed do you young Kai?" He laughed at me as the pain stopped

"wh-what?" I stuttered; worry spreading throughout me

"You think I'd be STUPID enough to leave the cameras on? You underestimate me BOY." He laughed as I realized…I was no-where NEAR being free.

"But we're witnesses!" Tyson shouted triumphantly

"Oh really?" Voltaire replied evilly "Well that can be dealt with" he laughed at the expression on my face

"Don't." I stated "Leave them out of this, it's nothing of their concern" I said grimly

"Good" he stated and left.

I sighed loudly and sunk to the floor. A few moments later I pulled myself towards the dish and slid to retrieve my new blade. I sighed as the bit-chip flashed in my palm.

I could usually sense Dranzer's warm presence inside, but now I could only feel the cool feeling of black-Dranzer, and emptiness.

"I pulled myself up straight but almost regretted it as the wounds on my back stretched painfully, of course I didn't show this, not after the last display of weakness just mere minutes before.

"Kai." Mr. Dickenson started "What just happened?" he looked at me sternly with a 'don't lie to me' look on his face

"When I returned to Russia after the reunion I had a chip installed." I began "it shocks me at the touch of a button which my grandfather controls. I can't get rid of it, so as long as it's there I'm under his control" I looked up slowly and glanced at the other teams who had confused looks on their faces. "I lost a court case, with that I became legal property of Biovolt" I grinned… "However with this, I also claimed black-Dranzer as my own!" a small, twisted laugh escaped my lips.

"And now I'm unstoppable!" I laughed louder, ignoring the pain I was still getting from my multiple injuries.

I looked up as my laughter died down. The teams all had looks of shock on their faces, however Tala, Spencer and Bryan looked disgusted

"How could you be so weak Kai?!" Bryan shouted at me "You know how easily Black-Dranzer can take over your mind fully…and you're just allowing it to happen!" He stared at me as I laughed

"I don't care!" I laughed "Even if I am controlled by Black-Dranzer, I'm stronger than ANY of you will EVER be!"

"Kai" Tala said sternly "You haven't forgotten the promise have you?" I abruptly stopped laughing and almost choked on air, even Bryan and Spencer looked shocked at Tala, he had NEVER brought up the old promise.

The other teams had no idea what was going on, so they watched quietly

"No" I stated quietly

"well then…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Tala suddenly screamed at me

"The promise is over Tala. I can't keep up my side…" I felt a shock wave from the chip, which was a signal from Voltaire, telling me he was listening carefully "If you plan to take down Biovolt, you have to go through me!" I screamed at him laughing at his face which showed shock

"KAI?!" He shouted back "GET A GRIP!"

"I've got a firm grip!" I shrieked back again in the unnatural voice

"YEAH!" he shouted back "On the brink of insanity!" his face showed pure anger and hatred

I choked again, he was right.

I suddenly turned and ran, I'd come back at the start of the tournament, I would fight and PROVE to them the black-Dranzer was more powerful than anything.

**Ray's POV**

"What exactly was your 'promise'?" I asked carefully

"When we were younger and trapped in the abbey, we all made a promise to bring down Biovolt. Kai was the one who suggested it, and he was the most enthusiastic about it…I don't understand how or why he would let Black-Dranzer control him to a point he was willing to fight FOR Biovolt." Tala explained

"The promise was the only thing that kept us going, Kai would come back to our cell and he'd always have a grin on his face…even after the worst of punishments…he always thought of how one day we'd bring them down" Bryan smiled sadly

"But everything is different now. With Kai on their side, we can't possibly fight….he's like our brother, you know that." Spencer explained saddened

"Well…perhaps fighting Biovolt and Kai will help him to see what he SHOULD be doing." Mariah suggested

"Maybe" Tala began "I mean he's not stupid… Kai's not…well Kai right now, he's under control of black-Dranzer…perhaps fighting will show him where his loyalties lie! You're right!" Tala immediately brightened up

"Lets get practicing! We need to be at our best if we're going to win!" Tyson yelled punching the air, I smiled at his enthusiasm but still wondered whether we could really help Kai

-tournament-**  
**

**Kais POV**

I arrived just in tie for the first match, Tyson began walking towards the dish to get us kicked off, but I firmly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, "I'm fighting this one" I stated angrily

"Oh so I'm facing the mighty Kai?" the pipsqueak who faced me said

"No…you're whole team is facing the mighty Kai" I laughed as he looked shocked

"wh-what?" he stuttered

"You heard me" I replied angrily

Moments later 4 bladers faced me

Jazzman looked to Voltaire for confirmation of this unevenly matched battle to take place. And without hesitation my grandfather nodded.

"Right let's get this tournament underway!" Jazzman started "This is a winner takes ALL match" he stated "everybody understand?" he asked, everyone nodded and I grinned

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" Jazzman yelled and I tore the ripcord from the shooter, sending black-Dranzer flying into the dish below, spinning faster than ever

the other blades we're spinning equally fast 

"Give him all you got!" The pipsqueak yelled to the team. And as if on cue 4 bit-beasts rose from the blades

"ATTACK!" All four yelled at once

I laughed…harder and harder

"I've NEVER seen such a pathetic attempt to win!" I laughed if it was possible, even harder

"BLACK-DRANZER! FINISH THIS!" I commanded as the mighty dark phoenix rose from her blade and let out an angry screech

In a flash of light, the other blades all flew out and black-Dranzer spun round the dish. But soon the cheers and boos became distant sounding as slowly the vision in both my eyes began to darken around the edges, and before I knew what happened I collided painfully with the floor and was lost in unconsciousness.

**Tala's POV**

I watched horrified as Kai suddenly collapsed to the floor, whether or not he was unconscious before he hit the ground I'm not sure, but he made no movement to break his fall. He landed and his head almost bounced off the ground as he hit it with such force.

I ran forward instantly from my seat, I vaulted over the railing followed by ALL the other teams, the bladebreakers ran towards him as well. I reached him first and picked him up. I turned to the others and we slowly made our way to the bladebreakers room within the stadium

I watched as they lay him down on a small bench

"Maybe we should take his jumper off…he looks boiling" Max suggested…and was right Kai was boiling**  
**

Bryan held Kai up in a sitting position as Judy gently took his jumper off…we all waited with baited breath to see what state Kai was REALLY in.

As Judy pulled the jumper over his head and put in on the bench, gasps rang through the room as we all caught a glimpse of Kai's whipped back, bruised ribs, and cut and scarred stomach

I looked down at Kai's pitiful form; in short he looked a mess. No wonder he chose to wear a long jumper.

As we watched Judy and Mr. Dickenson quietly talked in the corner, so much so that we couldn't hear…we watched Kai, slowly his eyes opened. He sat up stiffly and visibly winced in pain. He looked down before reaching for his jumper realizing it had been removed.

"No, Kai" I stated putting my hand on his jumper

he just looked down ashamed to be seen in such a mess.

"Kai." Mr. Dickenson spoke seriously, but not angrily "I'm upset Kai, we all are, that you didn't tell us. I'm not going to get angry, we're just going to take you down to the nearest hospital to get you cleaned up" He stated.

"Kai, have you had much to eat recently?" Judy asked looking at his very thin and frail frame.

"No." Kai answered truthfully, before Michael shoved a sandwich under his nose

**Kai's POV**

Michael shoved a sandwich under my nose in an attempt to make me eat…but just the smell made me feel sick, which unsurprisingly I was, all over the floor. I kept my eyes closed as I coughed and spluttered while somebody soothingly and VERY gently so as not to hurt me, rubbed my back.

Having finished I opened my eyes and to my horror I had thrown blood up. I looked up slowly and all the others stared at me as I coughed and a trickle of blood rolled down my chin.

"Kai!" Judy said surprised "How long have you been throwing up blood?!" she sounded a between shocked and scared

"About a week" I answered truthfully

"you're SERIOUSLY ill Kai, by all rights you shouldn't be able to fight at all, let alone WIN a bey-battle!"

"I was purposely made to throw up, it's no coincidence, Voltaire and Boris plan to train me by using illness against me…this way, if a natural illness occurs, I can handle it" I explained slowly, I'm assuming the looks on their faces mean they're having a hard time understanding what I'm saying.

"You mean, you're grandfather did this to you?" Lee asked

"yes" Kai replied, just as his Grandfather threw the door open with such force that it made a dent in the wall behind

"YOU disgraced the name Hiwatari AND Biovolt!" he bellowed at me, even in front of everyone again

"I expect you to WIN this, or you will wish you had NEVER been born, BOY" He turned and stomped off, leaving Boris to stand and grin at me, He pulled out the device "This is just the start of it young Kai" he laughed and pressed the button

In my current state, I fell into unconsciousness almost straight after, I just managed a small scream of pain, before everything went black and I knew no more.


	5. The Tournament Ends

**Kai's POV**

I slowly came around, and was greeted by hums and beeps from machines, I groaned, that meant I was in a hospital.

My groan alerted the teams to my waking up and as I opened my eyes they all crowded around my bed

"How long was I out for?" I whispered

Tala gave me a small smile "about 4 hours" he stated

I smiled gently, I thought it would have been longer

"How are you feeling Kai?" an unknown voice asked Max moved out of the way and a doctor walked up to me.

It was then that I noticed my hand was wrapped in bandages, as was my Ankle. (a/n: the flimsy material bandages, not a cast)

And I could feel a stinging on my back over ALL the wounds, assumingly he'd put some kind of treatments on them.

"I'm glad you're awake Kai, we've stitched up you're wounds and treated your back. Your wrist and ankle have been bandaged up. You're head had a nasty scar, which we can do nothing about; we've also stitched up another cut on your forehead Kai. You may experience headaches from this, but not for too long."

I nodded silently, waiting for him to leave

"We were also informed of a chip having been installed inside you're head?" He continued. Again I nodded

"Well we COULD have this removed…however this would require some major surgery, it's quite risky" he explained

"It was risky having it put in…but that never stopped them did it?" I stated bluntly. In a loud voice, almost rising to a shout

The doctor shifted nervously

"I'm not having any operations yet!" I shouted, receiving glances from most occupants of the room "I have a tournament to win!" I stated with such finality that everyone in the room fell silent.

"Kai, are you sure that's wise?" Mr Dickenson asked

I didn't answer; I just angrily pulled all the needles and wires that were poked into my arms out and got up off the bed.

They had the sense to leave my clothes in a neat pile on a chair for me; I slowly limped over to them and pulled them on. I turned and gave the others a brief glance and left

**Tala's POV**

"I know Kai's stubborn, but not stupid" Max stated

"Kai never waits for injuries to heal" I smiled "He was always like that in the Abbey. He always used to ask what the point in waiting was" I laughed gently at the end.

"We should probably go get him" Bryan spoke up "He'll do himself ANOTHER injury" 

we headed for the door and left the Hospital, Kai hadn't gone too far…just over the way was a small park.

He appeared to be sitting thinking

"You go Tala, you know how to calm him down" Spencer told me

I walked over and sat down, aware that everyone would be watching very carefully

"Kai" I began gently…

No answer

"Kai?" I asked again, he seemed to be absorbed in the drop of blood rolling down his arm from the needle….rolling towards his wrists, and over many small horizontal white scars.

"Kai" I sighed, Kai had started putting those scars down both sides of his fore-arms since he was just 12. There were also VERY recent cuts on both sides, of both arms…I sighed again

"Come on Kai. You need to calm down" I sighed again as Kai still continued to watch the blood rolling. I put my hand over the blood and Kai looked up at me

"Kai…when did you do that?" I indicated by looking at the fresh cuts.

"Yesterday" he mumbled back embarrassedly

"Oh Kai" I muttered quietly. "The others will be coming over soon." I stated

"Fine." He replied quietly. He's acting very unlike himself recently and I can't help but find myself wondering if the chip is doing this…or if it's something else. Usually when I began talking about his fascination with blood when he gets depressed he gets all defensive and begins to lose his temper.

"don't let the others see" I told him

"I'm not an IDIOT Tala, stop treating me like I have the mental intelligence of a pea!" he growled back at me, just as I was expecting

silence ensued, and was surprisingly broken by Kai

"Are the other's coming or what?" He asked me in his usual monotonal voice, no expression on his face.

I smirked at him, and looked towards where the others were waiting, and soon enough they walked over.

"Kai" Ray smiled, Kai just "Hn'd" and turned his head. Ray raised an eye-brow at me and Tyson laughed, causing Kai to glare at us. Michael shifted uneasily under his gaze

"Well…" Bryan said trying to rid the tension that hung in the air, "We've got no matches until tomorrow, why don't we relax and train today?" he asked us all, receiving nods

"RELAX?!" Kai turned around angrily "No relaxing. We have training to do! I HAVE TO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT, I will win this tournament! Nothing can stop me!" he shouted, but soon began laughing evilly.

"Kai?" Max asked nervously

"What?" Kai snapped suddenly, as if he didn't even realize his own outburst.

"Uh…nothing" Max quickly replied

Kai just glared before heading away to train

**(a/n: I'm not writing the WHOLE tournament, so you can use you're imagination as to how we got to this point)**

**Kai's POV**

"AND THE MATCH IS OVER; TALA IS THE WINNER AND THE DEMOLITION BOYS ADVANCE TO THE FINALS TO FACE THE BLADEBREAKERS!" Jazzman yelled loudly…his voice is beginning to give me a headache

I growled at the throbbing in my head, the pain from my wrist and ankle and the pain breathing was causing. But looked over to Tala's face, a small smile on his lips. This caused me to smile lightly back

"AND" Jazzman began "WE'VE BEEN GIVEN PERMISSION FROM VOLTAIRE HIMSELF, TO BEGIN THE FINALS NOW!" he continued "SO TEAMS, YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO PREPARE!!!" he shouted again

The 10 minutes flew by way too fast and all too soon Tyson and Spencer we're called to the dish

the 3 rounds ended like this

Tyson won  
Spencer won  
Tyson won…purely by luck if you ask me

next up was Ray vs Bryan

Ray won the first two rounds no question, after the last time they fought, I think he was more than prepared

and all too soon I was called

"KAI AND TALA!!!" Jazzman yelled

I stepped up to the dish

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!!!" Jazzman screamed

and yanked black Dranzer's rip-cord, my shoulder gave a painful twinge at the sudden movement, and she flew into this dish

"BLACK DRANZER!" I yelled loudly, forgetting everything, where I was, who I was battling. All I knew was that I HAD to win this

"WOLBORG!" Tala screamed back

The cheers of the audience became distant as my complete focus was on black-Dranzer…I could think of nothing but winning

"Get ready to lose Tala!" I spat in a slightly higher pitched voice, I only noticed how satanical I had become to sound during battles now.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET **EVER** CROSSING BIOVOLTS PATH!" I screeched.

"K-Kai?" Tala asked somewhat scared

"FINISH THIS!" I screamed at black-Dranzer

in Tala's momentary lapse of concentration, I sent Wolborg flying from the dish

"K-KAI WINS!" Jazzman yelled annoyingly

**Tala's POV**

"Will you shut up already?!" Kai yelled darkly, his hair covering his face as he bent down to pick up Black-Dranzer

"uh…right" Jazzman began nervously

"3" he continued in the same way as before

"2" 

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" Jazzman, Kai and I yelled at once

"Kai I don't WANT to beat you, but if that's what it takes then I will!!!" I shouted at him, you can imagine my shock as he began laughing the evil high-pitched laugh

"You think you're going to WIN?!" he asked while continuously laughing that evil laugh

"I KNOW I'm going to win!" I yelled back at him

he continued laughing harder than before. He gave Voltaire a brief glance, Voltaire only glared back giving something a small flick in his hand, I looked back down and could have sworn I saw a crackle of electricity run down Kai's body…must have been from the chip!!!

"I've gotta get this over with!" I yelled at Wolborg, my mighty Wolf rose from his blade which repeatedly smashed at Kai's beyblade. I looked up just before my blade again smashed into Kai's Black-Dranzer, as I heard a moan of pain, and noticed as my blade hit his, a new gash appeared on his shoulder, ripping his jacket. I understand why Kai must use Black-Dranzer now!

"Finish this Wolborg" I said quietly

Wolborg smashed into black Dranzer sending Kai flying back to the floor, landing with a sickening thud….Black-Dranzer landing next to him, smoking from the intensity of the battle.

Kai slowly pulled himself up, clearly in pain. But he still readied for Battle.

"TALA WINS!" Jazzman shouted

"KAI WILL BE CHECKED OVER BEFORE THE NEXT BATTLE" he again yelled

Kai however prepared for battle once again, attaching Black-Dranzer to the launcher

"KAI?" Jazzman began "ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE FIT TO FIGHT?" He again yelled

"Yes…if I wasn't I wouldn't be standing" he replied angrily

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" he yelled

our blades flew at each other, clashed in mid-air, and before I knew what had happened, both blades clattered to the floor unspinning outside of the dish

"WE HAVE A TIE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Jazzman shouted into the micro-phone

"RULES STATE THAT IN THE EVENT OF A TIE, THE TEAM CAPTAINS, THAT'S TALA AND KAI WILL FIGHT IN A SUDDEN DEATH BATTLE" Jazzman explained

a sudden death battle between me and Kai? You must be joking

I looked down from Jazzman towards Kai…who just glared darkly at me

"YOU WILL NOT HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS AGAIN!" he shrieked in the satanical voice that I was becoming all too used to

"KAI AND TALA, ARE YOU READY?!" Jazzman began, but didn't wait for answer

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!!!!" he yelled for the last time in this tournament

"BLACK-DRANZER!" Kai yelled as he pulled the rip-cord from his launcher

"WOLBORG!!!" I yelled as I matched his movements.

The blades clashed in mid-air, however landed safely spinning in the dish.

Black-Dranzer rushed towards Wolborg with such force that I was sure I as done for, but just looking at Kai's face twisted with a confused loyalty to Biovolt and a hate for me, kept Wolborg spinning

Kai's eyes widened and his pupils constricted dangerously, soon the twisted grin was plastered on his face, as his tiny pupils followed our blades as they clashed together

"COME ON WOLBORG!" I yelled, realizing…Kai wasn't fighting for the BladeBreakers, he was fighting for Voltaire, Boris and Biovolt, in his currently confused state.

"BLACK-DRANZER!" Kai called the mighty phoenix from the blade and soon, Wolborg and Black-Dranzer were circling each other

"I WILL WIN TALA!" he called across to me

"KAI?! GET A GRIP! COME ON! GET BACK TO REALITY! YOU ARE NOT BIOVOLTS LACKY KAI! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS! FIGHT FOR YOURSELF, THE BLADEBREAKERS, NOT YOU'RE GRANDFATHER AND BORIS, THEY ONLY WANT TO USE YOU TO BECOME STRONGER THAN EVER KAI!" I shouted but he ignored me

"YOU know NOTHING Tala, I'm winning this for loyalty, my loyalties lie within biovolt!" he yelled back, the grin still plastered on his face, the laugh still escaping his lips

"COME ON TALA!" I heard EVERYONE behind me scream…even the bladbreakers had realized that Kai was being controlled by black-Dranzer.

"DON'T LET HIM WIN BLACK-DRANZER!" Kai screeched at black-Dranzer, who herself let out an ear piercing call and smashed into Wolborg

Suddenly a look of realization came over Kai's face, He stared blankly at me, still the huge eyes and constricted pupils, however he suddenly laughed the maniacal laugh,

"RISE MY BIT-BEAST ARMY!" He screamed, suddenly a rainbow of colours appeared from his blade, but no new bit-beasts had been added, unless they did that in a lab.

"DESTROY HIM!" He shrieked, I'm done for.

"Tala!" Tyson yelled I looked behind Kai and watched Tyson, "DRAGOON!" He yelled, dragoon suddenly rose from my chip to join Wolborg, as Kai's blade zig-zagged towards mine, all the other teams called their bitbeasts to my blade, and every one was there with Wolborg, outmatching Kai greatly

Black-Dranzer faltered on her path…almost SEEING she had no chance

"DID I ORDER YOU TO STOP?!" Kai yelled at his blade, which again thundered towards mine "ATTACK THEM!" He shouted

His blade smashed into mine; soon they were repeatedly clashing in the center of the dish and with every hit, Kai himself was knocked back, marred with a new gash or bruise

He let a small whimper of pain escape his lips as a new bruise appeared on his forehead and another on his elbow.

I almost faltered, but it could be a trap… So I used his moment of weakness against, and smashed his blade as hard and fast as I could, sending Black-Dranzer and Kai flying backwards.

Kai landed harshly on the concrete floor…clearly unconscious with Black-Dranzer lying beside him.

Voltaire made his way towards Kai and slowly picked up the damaged blade, looked down at his grandson with disgust, for a moment I was SURE he was going to kick Kai, however with a stadium full of fans…not wise. He turned and left.

"Kai!" I whispered just loud enough for the others close by to hear, we ran towards him, many gashes and wounds we're bleeding badly and we needed to get him cleaned up fast.

**Kai's POV**

I could hear a distant pounding of feet getting louder and clearer. I opened my eyes slightly and realized at the same time, that I was on the floor and crowded by people, not to mention I was in pain. Not as much as in Biovolt, mind you.

"Kai?" I heard a blurry shape ask. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and saw it was Bryan.

I rolled onto my side and coughed, allowing blood to trickle down my cheek and allowing a few drops to land on the floor.

Very stiffly I began to use my arms to push myself up, but almost immediately my left elbow gave way…which meant it was probably seriously fractured or broken…and the fact that 2 of my fingers we're feeling numb only confirmed that I had damaged it badly.

The pain in my knee was strong as well…

"Kai, we're going to take you to a Hospital" Tala stated "I'm going to have to pick you up" He again told me

"Why?" I whispered

"Your leg is pretty mangled dude" Tyson exclaimed

"Tyson! Don't say that! You unthoughtful idiot!" Oliver scolded

"Actually, it's just my knee" the pain was so immense that I was able to pinpoint the exact location of the injury

"Right" Tyson said sarcastically whilst nodding his head…obviously I have more injuries on my leg than I had thought.

"Right Kai…don't move while I pick you up" Tala stated, but his voice was beginning to sound faint, He picked me up…the pain was so strong that my vision began to fade "Kai?!" Tala asked me alarmed as I felt my vision fade and my head fall to the side and I slipped into the darkness.

**Tala's POV**

I was more worried when Kai's eyes closed and his head flopped to the side.

"Let's hurry" Mariah stated watching Kai's head roll as we walked

**--2 hours later--**

"Well" the doctor began after an inspection of Kai's wounds "He has damaged his knee quite badly. His whole leg is in pretty bad shape. He's got multiple cuts and bruises, fractures his leg and his knee cap is damaged. His elbow is not much better, we think it would be wisest to have some metal plates put in, it's not a complicated procedure, and we're having him prepared for surgery now. The plates will just keep his elbow together, so to speak. Just protect it, although they won't ever be removed. He'll also have to find a new way to launch his blade…when beyblading is allowed of course.

We've stitched up all of his injuries that required stitching, they should stay in for about 10 days. We'll remove them here; it will be a fairly simple task. It all depends on how fast he heals, if we don't think the cut has healed we'll leave them in for a while longer." The doctor came to a finish "It's just a case of waiting for the injuries to heal, his back is not improving much…I'm beginning to worry about that, but there's nothing we can do for it."

**Kai's POV**

I woke up slowly, the beeps and hums again surrounded me. I could hear people talking in my room, and I moved my head just slightly to see who was here, everyone. All the teams. I made to talk but found something stopping me and all that came out was a choke. My elbow was throbbing with immense pain. I began to panic as I was finding breathing difficult and I was in pain, AND no-one had noticed my waking up, the beeping on the heart-monitor sped up, alerting the others to my panicked state.

They rushed over and Tala reached for a button beside my head,

"Calm down Kai" Ray instructed, but that was the last thing on my mind, I began to search the room frantically as breathing began even more of a problem.

Soon a doctor pushed forward through the group, with a needle full of clear liquid, images from the abbey and the drug I used to take flashed through my mind. I thrashed about until I felt the needle pierce my skin; I felt the substance being pushed into my bloodstream and slowly felt myself relax…though not enough as the doctor gave me another dose of whatever it was. I relaxed fully now as the doctor removed the tube from my throat allowing me to breath easily.

"Kai" Tala smiled gently

"Kai." The doctor spoke in a professional manner "You need to rest, we're putting you into surgery in just a few hours to have that chip removed, for now, rest and we'll have you all ready in about 5 hours." He finished

"Oh, you should leave him be for a while" the doctor looked around at the others as I slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Tyson's POV**

"Maybe we could see him now?? It's been three hours!" I stated angrily, I only wanted to know if Kai was ok after his panic-attack

"Yeah, sounds good" Ray smiled and we headed for the hospital, surprisingly we arrived within 10 minutes.

We walked up to his room as we knew it's location, "I still think he looked afraid of that needle" Max told Lee as we walked

We arrived outside his room and noticed the door was shut, Tala pushed it open and I nearly screamed. Kai was gone! All that was left we're a lot of tubes and blood, a flat-lining heart-monitor (due to being attached to no-one), the window was smashed and Tala instantly growled "BIOVOLT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to review!!!**

xflightofthephoenix


	6. The Trophy

**Kai's POV**

I woke up with a small moan…surely they should have woken me up before they sent me into surgery. My head is throbbing painfully.

Hang on

I'm pretty sure the hospital beds aren't supposed to be this hard.

I opened my eyes slowly, instead of being blinded by bright white…I was in almost pitch black…I'm back at the abbey. The telltale dripping of the ceiling, the cold feeling from the stone interior. I was once again back to my worst nightmare

"Nice to see you awake young Kai" Boris said as he pushed open the door

I growled in response "Why am I back here?!" I demanded receiving a kick from Boris as he walked in further to my dingy cell

"You failed us Kai. You will be reminded by Voltaire that failure is not acceptable within Biovolt" He stated

I said nothing

Voltaire walked into my cell, "Boy, you will learn the hard way that you're actions were inexcusable" He smirked

"GET UP" Boris roared at me, I jumped to my feet, but almost fell straight back down with the pressure on my injured ankle, "You will not show weakness" Boris snarled at me

"Follow me" Voltaire stated and began walking down the dingy corridor, I followed obediently, with Boris following me, making sure I made no pathetic escape attempt.

We entered a large room, not like room 362, this room was more for testing and experimenting, I spent a lot of my childhood in here as well as room 362.

"Boris" Voltaire looked across at him; Boris grabbed my wrists and strapped me to a large metal table, only it was almost vertical. Suddenly they both left…I was alone on an experimenting table….what?!

They returned shortly and Boris was carrying what looked like syringes, oh no

Apparently the look on my face had given away my fear, "Scared Kai?" Boris began "I remember the day's when you used to be THRILLED to see me carrying this, what's changed?" He laughed

"Everything" I began "I don't take heroin any more! I gave that up the day I escaped and you didn't force me to take it!" I shouted back, struggling against the restraints

"We hardly forced you to take it Kai…only the first few times, after that you were more than willing!" Voltaire laughed at the look of horror. I had started on small doses of heroin when I was 12 – forcibly I might add, but being so young I easily became addicted and soon I was more than willing, I remember sometimes I'd sneak out of my shared cell (with the demolition boys) and take more, of course I knew afterwards I didn't need to sneak, it was more than fine with Boris and my Grandfather. It was an easy bribe.

"Remember now?" Voltaire sneered as Boris jabbed the needle into my lower arm, just between some of the gashes I had previously put there (it must have taken a while to find a spot)

I obviously, visibly relaxed as the heroin flooded my system, a few minutes later I was in a drowsy state as my punishment ensued

Boris threw kicks and punches at my ribs, legs and arms. I remember distantly hearing snaps as my ribs broke….but my brain wasn't processing due to the heroin.

I really came back to reality as I was thrown back into my cell, suddenly I rushed over to the little toilet in the corner and threw up…I had heroin back in my system and I enjoyed it… just the thought was enough to make me want to throw up, let alone the heroin itself.

I dimly became aware that I was covered in blood after I managed to smear it on the toilet seat…not that it really mattered, the toilet seat was covered in grime anyway.

I pulled myself over to the corner of my cell and drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.

**Ray's POV**

We all looked frantically around the room for any notes, ANY clues Kai might have left as to where he was being taken to or who by, although Tala seemed SURE it was Biovolt.

"Oh.My.God" Mariah gasped as she looked about at the mess that was left.

"Hey!!!" Max suddenly called

Everyone rushed as close as possible, "look!" He stated pointing to an obviously hidden Dranzer. The blue blade had spatters of blood on the attack ring, but it was obvious Kai had hidden it from Biovolt, or whoever it was.

"So Kai MUST have hidden that to keep Dranzer safe" Tala deduced "Which means he KNEW he was going to be in danger" he continued "Kai and Dranzer have a VERY special bond. You see Kai's father gave him Dranzer when Kai was at the age of about 3, having been brutally attacked by Biovolt it was his father's dying wish. Since then I can't ever remember seeing Kai without Dranzer." Tala finished

"So Kai left Dranzer as a clue?" Tyson asked

"He must have known that you guys" I looked at the demolition boys "would understand what was happening" I finished

"Yes, but Kai's never been as tough without Dranzer…we have to find him fast. Dranzer was probably the only thing keeping him from joining Biovolt a few weeks ago." Tala looked down at Kai's blade and picked it up, Dranzer gave a red flash and Tala dropped the blade "She's angry" he stated picking up Dranzer with his sleeve

"No offence Tala" Kenny began **(a:n/ HE DOES EXIST IN THIS STORY! Ahem…sorry carry on) **"But I think we all realize we need to find Kai fast."

Tala merely shrugged and nodded, pocketing Dranzer who had cooled down enough not to burn him

"Let's head for Japan-" Tyson began but was interrupted by Mr. Dickenson

"Now boys and girls, We must stay here for a few days, the police will want to talk to us about the recent happenings" He explained

"But If we're not fast then there will be happenings NOW!" Tala argued "If we don't act fast, pretty soon the headlines on all the newspapers will be "FAMOUS KAI HIWATARI KILLED!" I won't let that happen!!!" Tala screamed at him.

"I know Tala, the police will be done in a few days at the most, then we can go and we'll explain to the police in Russia, that should help us locate him" Mr. Dickenson explained

"HELP US LOCATE HIM?!" Bryan roared

"WE **KNOW** WHERE HE IS!" Tala continued shouting for him

**Kai's POV**

Counting by the time of day and so on, I THINK I've been here for 5 days…surely the others would be looking for me…or found me now. I sighed loudly

"I wish Tala was here" I whispered into the darkness, tears stung my eyes but I refused to let them fall, I had received so many punishments that I'm not willing to risk having another one

I had spent all of my time while not being punished lying on the floor or sitting against the wall as standing seemed pointless and very painful.

"Kai." I heard someone say outside as the door slowly opened. "You're having surgery in 15 minutes. I suggest you be prepared for pain" Boris laughed, slammed the door and left.

"Surgery…what for??" I shouted at nothingness.

-My fifteen minutes was up all too soon-

"Ready Kai??" Voltaire sneered as he walked in

"doesn't look like I have much choice does it?" I replied sarcastically

"heh, despite being stuck in a cell you still are VERY bright Kai" He laughed

Voltaire dragged me to my feet painfully; I stumbled and limped along behind him as we headed for the room.

Just as the door shut a needle jabbed into my arm and I fell into darkness

I woke up, goodness knows how much later, my head was throbbing painfully, and it looks and feels like I have more injuries than before I went in.

The door opened and Voltaire walked in

"We saw you wake up" he said "The trophy is to be handed to the Demolition boys tomorrow, you are required to be there. I know you've just woken up from surgery, but no-one ELSE will know that" He stated and turned, leaving the door open so I would follow, I did very slowly although I didn't want to, my head was feeling extremely sore, I felt dizzy, my ankles hurt, my arms hurt and I can't stop shaking

"WE will be dropping you off in our private jet" Voltaire explained as we walked

"Understand?" Boris asked

I moved to say something sarcastic, but at the last moment a "Yes" came out

"I see our NEW chip is working" Boris stated to Voltaire…that explains my head throbbing.

"New chip?" I asked respectfully

"Yes, in the opposite location to the original chip which I might add is still there. This is used to control your thoughts. Benefits to you are minimal, although you will receive less shock, the more you obey the new chip. Bad…you have no freedom, and the more you obey the chip the less free thought you will have. I just love mucking about with your head, Kai. Your brain has been messed with so many times; I'm really surprised you can remember your own name" Boris burst into laughter, even Voltaire did. I felt ever so slightly annoyed but I felt a small shock from the chip, which Boris obviously noticed

"Ah yes, that as well. The new chip can also control the old. We've upgraded the old chip. Whenever you are resistant to obey, you will automatically receive a shock….shocking, isn't it?" he laughed again. He handed me a turtle-neck, sleeveless jumper and a pair of loose jeans. I knew full well that I had plates put into my elbow and my arms were stitched up, covered in bruises and everyone would see them. I could feel a bandage wrapped around my elbow from the operation.

"Oh Kai?" I turned to look at Voltaire as he pulled out a needle of clear liquid **(a:n/ I don't know what colour heroin is)** "This will be your last for a while. Make it last" he laughed and poked the needle into my arm, I felt the shaking stop shortly after and I relaxed and let the effects of the drug take over as I relaxed on the plane

We arrived a few hours later and I stretched in my seat…but regretted it instantly, as I pulled a number of injuries.

"Get up" Voltaire commanded, I obeyed instantly, jumping up pulling on more injuries and hurting my ankle which I'm sure is pretty mangled.

"Let's go, or we'll be late" he started walking very fast to the beystadium where the trophy giving would take place, I had trouble keeping up but managed it

"Kai!!!" Tyson yelled as I walked over, no longer following Voltaire…he was stood in the stands watching

"NOW EVERYONE IS PRESENT, WILL THE BLADEBREAKERS PLEASE STEP UP" Jazzman began "AND THE DEMOLITION BOYS ASWELL" we walked up to the dish and Tyson handed me the trophy. I took it from him, and noticed to my horror that the heroin was wearing off and my hands began to violently shake, I looked helplessly up at Voltaire who just nodded his head for me to carry on. I was aware that all the teams were watching me carefully and I was sure they had also seen the state of my arms at least. And I could feel gashes which had been poorly stitched on both of my temples from where the chips had been mucked about with.

I handed Tala the trophy, every team could see my hands violently shaking and Tala had to grab the trophy to stop me from dropping it. Funnily enough the crowd was clueless. But Tala gave me a stern look.

After the ceremony…there was a small celebration where Mr. Dickenson wanted to make an announcement, I sat down stiffly…I was now shaking all over and people were beginning to wonder why.

Earlier I had had Mr. Dickenson asking about my condition and my whereabouts, I hadn't said anything after receiving a shock from the chip as a warning, and I was so grateful when he left me alone to do a speech.

"Well" Mr. Dickenson started, even Voltaire and Boris looked at him "All the teams are going to stay at Tyson's Dojo for a few days" He began and I almost choked on air….that meant I would have to go through the complete cold turkey stage, in front of everybody.

I jumped when I heard my grandfathers voice, my eyes darted across to him….but back down to my arm as goose bumps appeared despite the warm weather. I shook violently before standing up to follow my grandfather out.

"You will go to Tyson's Dojo, you will not speak a word about this. I must return to Russia, here is some money to get your own 'medicine'. This is your last dose from me" he said quickly jabbing a needle into my arm, he pushed the heroin into my bloodstream quite fast, pulled the needle out, stored it in his pocked and shoved a wad of money into my hand and pushed me back through the door.

I felt the effects taking place and my shaking stopped, the goose bumps disappeared and I sighed…a little too loudly, as everyone in the room looked at me. I glared around and they soon continued their conversations.

So far I had managed to avoid the demolition boys, but soon after the adults left, I was bombarded with questions. At least the adults had the sense to leave me alone

"Kai where were you?!" Tala asked

"Are you ok?" Tyson asked

"How do you feel?" Ray butted in

"You don't look so good" Mariah stated from the back…everyone looked at her. I didn't FEEL good either. I think my grandfather gave me a little extra to keep me going longer…the result? He gave me too much.

**-Mariah's POV-**

I looked at Kai…his breathing was becoming shallow and sounded raspy, like he was having difficulties. His pupils constricted to pin-point size, He looked cold and was shivering, but sweat glistened on his skin from the lights in the room. All his muscles in his upper arms looked tense, he looked slightly confused, whether it was from my statement or something else I couldn't tell and he looked tired.

"Huh?" Tyson asked dumbly

"Look at him! He's completely disorientated!" I almost shouted…and it was true Kai did look completely lost…he kept searching around the room with his pin-point pupil eyes.

"Do you think we should get him sorted out by a doctor?" Tyson asked looked worriedly at Kai

"No." Kai suddenly shouted

"Kai?" I asked

"I don't need a doctor, just give me a couple of minutes" he struggled to say

"Kai I need a word" Tala said sternly as he and the demolition boys dragged him outside the room

**Tala's POV**

"Kai…don't lie to me…what have you taken?" Bryan asked sternly

"Nothing I can't handle" He replied

"Well you obviously can't handle it!" Spencer burst out

"I'm fine. It'll pass" He stated before pulling the door open, as he was about to walk through I spoke

"Kai…we're just worried. Just nod if you've had it before and are really sure you know you can handle it" I received a small nod followed by the door closing leaving me, Bryan and Spencer outside.

"So he's back on heroin?" Bryan asked

"Yeah…just keep an eye on him; well all know VERY well he's got WAY too much in his system." I told them

"And what if he won't let us near?" Spencer asked

"Just make sure it doesn't get to a stage when he's about to collapse" I ordered pulling the door open and walking through.

After a few hours talking we decided to head for the Dojo. Kai's moment had long passed and he seemed just fine now, he had no dramatic episodes…just spent a while looking quite confused as to where he was.

We arrived at the dojo about 4 hours later, we all had interviews, Kai didn't…but that was fine with me…when he's high he has a bad temper.

We we're walking up the path to the door, Kai was just behind Tyson….well he was until he collapsed on to the floor and fell unconscious, electricity crackling around him. I suddenly darted forward and caught him before he hit the floor.

**Kai's POV **

I followed Tyson towards the door to his Dojo, but I had been feeling the drugs wear off for almost 30 minutes now.

I Allowed my mind to wander to the state my Grandfather had put me in…not to mention Boris. I felt a warm sensation in my temple and felt some blood trickle down the side of my face. Suddenly the ripping pain washed over me from the chip but suddenly I felt all the strength disappear from my body and I collapsed into the darkness without so much as a scream from the pain, I became dimly aware that I never HIT the floor, but was soon dragged into the darkness.


	7. Finally Free?

**Kai's POV**

I groaned loudly as I woke up, I opened my eyes slowly to see where I was, I found myself in Tyson's Dojo, with the others watching me from a distance, Tala however was sat next to me.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, I nodded discreetly in reply

he nodded back and the others slowly crept closer, sitting around my futon.

"What time is it?" I wondered out loud

"Only about 3pm" Tyson answered

"Right" I got up stiffly and rolled my futon up

"We've still got about 2 hours of training we can do" I said...training would be a good way to hide the withdrawal symptoms which would start showing.

"But KAI!!!" Tyson whined "The tournament is over!!!"

"Yes and in case you didn't notice…we didn't win" I replied grimly

"Yeah?! And WHOS FAULT IS THAT?!" Tyson shouted back

"Mine…I know. And I paid the price, don't you worry" I replied sadly

"Huh?" Tyson replied dumbly

"I paid the price for my failure, it was unacceptable…believe me, I know that now" I mumbled, but in the silence everyone heard.

"Kai?" Ray stepped forward to touch my arm, but I jerked it away from him the second his skin touched mine. I began to feel my hands shaking

"KAI!" Tyson suddenly bellowed "ENOUGH GAMES, tell me what's going on!" he shouted, but growled the last part

"Nothing is going on" I snarled back

"STOP LYING!" Tyson suddenly grabbed the front of my jumper and shook me, I became dizzy but soon recovered, pulling his hands off my jumper

and that was my first mistake, by pulling of his hands, he grabbed a bandage which was hiding, not only the many gashes I had made on my left arm alone, but also many needle marks from the past and present. The bandage unraveled allowing the others to see the state of my arm; I look down ashamed until Tyson spoke

"Kai? Did you put those there?" He asked seriously

"No, the tooth fairy did" I replied sarcastically

"Kai, they're only trying to help!" Tala turned on me "Why don't you tell them exactly what's going on?!" I growled a response to Tala for backing me into a corner like this.

I felt the shaking grow worse and suddenly threw up on the floor, mainly blood, from my many injuries and lack of food.

"Kai?!" Tala asked, he sounded concerned

"Tala…." I began in a pained voice "I **NEED** to go out" he and the demolition boys understood instantly

"No Kai, I don't think you NEED to go out; I think you WANT to go out." Tala said infuriatingly, I wiped my chin slowly with the back of my hand and looked darkly at Tala

"What would you know?! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN MY SITUATION!" I yelled, it's true though. I was given Heroin as I was uncontrollable as a child, I wouldn't let my freedom go. This form of control however was very expensive and I was therefore the ONLY child in the Abbey to receive such a method. Tala and the demolition boys were just beaten into submission, we all received that.

"No Kai, no I haven't and I'm glad!" He shouted back

"I didn't exactly ASK FOR IT!" I shrieked, causing everyone but the Demolition boys to take a step back

"AS IF!" Tala shouted

"I didn't ask for it Tala" I said quietly

"Kai?" I think it suddenly dawned on Tala that I really had no choice.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help it…there were two of them, just one of me" I began to mumble, completely lost in my thoughts until I felt a hand on my shoulder, and almost instantly I pulled away, as if the hand had burned my skin

"Get.Off.Me" I stated to Tala, the owner of said hand. "I'm going out" I stated and turned on my heel. Despite my injuries I managed to leave without a fuss.

I wandered aimlessly around town and soon I couldn't remember where I was, or why I was here. But that often happened in the Abbey when I didn't get my next 'fix'. Tala would often find me wandering around the corridors completely lost.

I wandered around until about 6pm, when I finally managed to get back to the Dojo, everyone was sat down eating various pizza's and other dishes. I sat myself down a little away from the group and closed my eyes as I shook violently.

I jumped when I heard someone sit next to me, I was sweating badly and was sure that whoever it was would notice.

"Food Kai?" I heard Tyson's voice ask. I opened my eyes and looked around, everyone had stopped eating and was watching as we hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms

"-" I was about to start, but suddenly threw up again… I felt my stomach cramp painfully, but it passed quickly.

"Kai?" Tyson asked me carefully.

I sighed loudly, "Yes Tyson?"

"Kai. I want you to tell me the truth" Tyson began

that's exactly how Tala used to begin conversations when he was to bring up a touchy subject, generally about my family

"I want you to tell me why you keep, well acting weird. We're only worried about you Kai." Tyson asked sadly

I sighed, admitting defeat. I was going to have to explain to EVERY person here what was happening

"My Grandfather and Boris never really had THAT much control over me in the Abbey" I began, Tala had a look of pure shock and horror on his face. He obviously couldn't believe I was about to share my darkest secret.

"So they tried various methods to control me. One of those was to…" I faltered; did I really want to tell them one of my darkest secrets?

"Yes?" Michael asked, they all looked at me in anticipation

"Give me heroin" I mumbled, loudly enough for everyone to hear though

"H-Heroin?" Emily asked shocked

"Yes…they forced me when I was 12. After that it was a downwards spiral" I continued "I was fine all through the blade breakers first tournament, but obviously returning to Biovolt was no help to the situation. I was given Heroin when I returned and then it all started again. This time I had no Tala, Bryan or Spencer to help." I finished, looking at all their shocked faces

"So you've been taking Heroin?" Emily asked

"Does this explain?" I replied coldly throwing the wad of money in front of myself "My grandfather gave me this before he left to keep me going. Though, I'm determined not to use it." I smiled weakly as the chip repeatedly, weakly shocked me to try and get some sense into me

"So you're going through withdrawal?" Mariah asked me

"Yes" I stated plainly

"That explains the shaking, vomiting, pin-point pupils, muscle spasms and loss of appetite" Tala explained.

"I see." Ray nodded

"Well, Kai," Emily began "I can see you yourself weren't stupid enough to take it, and I think I speak for all of us when I say we're proud of you to try and stop, but it won't be easy" she stated

"I know that!" I snapped back at her, wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to stop the shivering

"Just…let me deal with this" Tala stated in an attempt to make them leave me alone

The night dragged on, like the longest film I've ever watched, my eyes kept drooping tiredly, but the muscle spasms and the nausea kept me awake

I gently rocked myself in an attempt to fall asleep but it was futile, I just couldn't get away from the thought of taking more heroin.

Tala noticed and moved to sit next to me. Of everyone I ever knew, he understood me most and I'm grateful that he's here to help me.

He whispered to me "Kai, try and calm down" Everyone heard and looked away from the movie.

"I can't" I hissed back, not nastily, but it got my point across

"Kai. You said yourself you wouldn't take any more." Ray told me

"Of course I won't!" I snarled back at him, the movie long forgotten by everyone.

"Perhaps we should take you to a hospital, Kai. You've refused ANY treatment for your injuries; they can help you deal with the Heroin as well." Emily told me

"I don't need their help." I replied coldly "I can handle this just fine"

"Well, I still don't agree" Emily stated angrily, closing her eyes and putting her nose in the air

"Well, no-one REALLY cares" I replied getting really angry

"What did you say Hiwatari?!" Emily stated lividly opening her eyes to look at me

"You heard me." I replied coldly

Emily jumped up in from her seat angrily, and I got up too, I was now shaking violently from the withdrawal and anger

She raised her arm to slap me but I gripped her wrist at the last minutes, with a vice like grip, she whimpered slightly from the pain and pressure I was putting on her thin wrist. I moved my hand to her arm just below her shoulder.

"Don't strike me unless you are prepared to have me do the same to you, tenfold." She looked back at me shocked; I only gripped her arm tighter.

The strain I was putting from clenching my jaw shut caused the new gash on my right temple to open slightly and a trickle of dark red blood rolled down the side of my face.

"Kai, calm down" Tala stated behind me

I only laughed, louder and louder, still gripping her arm.

"You see, dear Emily, I could EASILY kill you now." I raised my arm above my head, still holding her, so she wasn't even touching the ground

"K-Kai, put, put me d-down" Emily stuttered

I laughed again "I don't think you're in a position to order ME around, sweet little Emily" I sneered

"Kai" a tear rolled down her cheek as I gripped her arm tighter yet

"I want you to know what it feels like EVERY day in the abbey! I want you to KNOW what I've been going through for the last 6 months and LONG before that" I snarled

"Kai, we understand-" Michael began, but I cut across him

"NO YOU DON'T! You could NEVER understand me! YOU CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE IN THE ABBEY! What it's like to be the grandson of the cruelest man alive. To watch him murder your parents, to be tortured endlessly, to have operations you didn't even know about, or want. You could NEVER understand!" I screamed

"Kai, please calm down!" I heard Tala plead behind me, Emily still hanging from her arm. Having returned to be the shortest person, if I had tried to lift her by the wrist, I wouldn't get her off the floor.

I snarled and dropped Emily; Michael jumped forward and stopped her colliding with the floor painfully. "Had that been me in the abbey they wouldn't have caught me…oh no, they'd probably have kicked me!" I growled angrily.

I sat back down on the floor with a thud. Everyone followed suit and soon we were all sat around, the television flickering silently in the background

"Your, your parents were murdered?" Emily asked is a hushed voice

"Yes" I replied nodding sadly "I never really knew them"

"Oh Kai" Emily sighed sadly

"All by Voltaire" I growled, but soon I felt pain wash over me, I let out a loud whimper as I felt the chip grow stronger, the shock was beginning to become unbearable

Suddenly, in addition to the current pain, it felt like a rock was smashed over my head. I clutched my temples tightly, feeling blood run down my fingers from the gashes. I screamed loudly. Flashes of my past went through my tortured mind, things I had NEVER seen, not even in punishments. The pain slowly subsided, but still remained slightly in my head, a dull throbbing.

I suddenly came to a conclusion…the chips had destroyed each other. The shock from the older caused the new to malfunction, which sent out a shock as it broke, breaking the other.

I laughed loudly.

"Are you okay Kai?" Tala asked me

"I'm more than fine Tala" I laughed, despite the dull throbbing still in my head "It's…over" I stated

"the chips aren't working, I'm FINALLY free from Biovolt!" I laughed happily, although it did sound slightly twisted

Tala smiled a genuine smile and I returned his with a genuine…smirk

But after just a few moments, all my current problems came crashing back down to me with a thud as I felt my muscles tense painfully. I sighed loudly.

"I think you finally understand" I stated quietly

"Yeah. And we thought you were just stuck up" Tyson stated out-loud. I have the feeling it was unintended

"We?" I asked

"Well all of us" he spoke truthfully, but obviously looked scared that I might do the same to him as I had to Emily.

"Stuck Up?!" I growled angrily. But I made no move to stand.

I Sighed, a yawned as discreetly as possible

"Tired?" Michael smirked at me

"Not on your life, withdrawal." I smirked back at him

"Oh really?" He asked

I didn't reply I just grinned, knowing I had won. I looked over to the clock, 11:38pm.

"Bed. Now. We've got training tomorrow" I ordered the bladebreakers

"We don't need training Kai, WE won our matches" Tyson stated big-headedly

"Just what are you implying?" I snarled. Tyson could be such a jerk sometimes.

"I'm implying that it is YOU who needs training. You lost, YOU let the team down" He replied angrily before stalking off, the others slowly followed and fell asleep.

But 'YOU let the team down' kept playing over and over in my head. I had received many punishments, so much training, to make me stronger. Yet I still lost, I still couldn't win my matches. And I really had let the team down

--Next morning--

**Tala's POV**

I woke up and yawned, looking round the room, I saw most people in various states. Tyson snoring…everyone else glaring at him. All but one. Kai…wasn't here. I got up slowly alerting the others to my presence

"Kai's not here." I stated, "I'm going to look for him" I walked off, the others followed (Max managed to wake up Tyson and they caught up)

We searched the entire inside of the Dojo, but Kai was no-where

"Man, Kai can really disappear when he wants to" Michael stated

"He's probably outside training" Bryan suggested…of course!

"Right, well lets go then!" Michael stated before heading off.

As we walked outside we heard Kai's blade spinning, smashing into cans and various other objects.

"Come on Dranzer!" he yelled frustrated as he picked up his motionless blade and re-attached it to his launcher

"Having trouble?" Michael teased.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled infuriated as he launched his blade "COME ON!" he yelled "I did this last week in the Abbey with Black-Dranzer! YOU CAN DO THIS! Black-Dranzer failed me, and I was punished! DON'T YOU DARE DO THE SAME! He screamed at Dranzer

After a few moments his blade stopped spinning…He sighed sadly and picked up Dranzer, again readying to launch

He yanked the rip-cord hard and Dranzer was sent flying

"Dranzer!" he yelled…his bit-chip just gave a feeble glow and fell motionless again.

He sighed loudly and picked up Dranzer. But instead of launching it he just glared at it and threw it on the ground. He put his foot down on it, and slowly increased the pressure until the attack ring cracked and smashed. 

Then Kai said the three words, I never expected OR wanted to hear him say -

"I give up" he stated "That's it, I give up. My days as a blader are over. My head has been messed with one to many times and I've had enough." He began to get angry; his hands shook violently, his muscles tense. His body glistened with sweat, from training or withdrawal I could not be sure.

"What?" Ray asked

"You heard me. I can't get Dranzer out any more. She doesn't recognize me.Damn you Biovolt" he growled the last bit

"Try one last time Kai" I stated picking up Dranzer "Think of what your father would say if he heard you say that" I handed him Dranzer.

He fitted her to his launcher, even without an attack ring it was worth a try.

He ground his foot into the ground and ripped the cord from the launcher. The attack-ring-less Dranzer spun in the dirt, flicking dust around

"DRANZER!" he yelled loudly, still nothing. "DRANZER COME OUT YOU GIANT CHICKEN!" he yelled angrily, I had never heard Kai let someone else insult Dranzer, let alone insulting her himself

He growled loudly, stalked over to the spinning blade, and put his foot down hard on top of it, grinding it into the ground. He turned and left walking past the rest of us. "I give up" he repeated angrily before disappearing from site.

"W-What just happened?" Ray asked

"I think I understand" I began "I think the chips Kai's had installed, plus the many times his head has been messed with has caused Dranzer to disobey him, I think she believes he is under Biovolts control still." I explained

I bent down and pried the blade from the ground. "Kenny, can you fix Dranzer up for me?" he smiled and nodded taking Dranzer from me.

"I'm going to go find him I won't be long" I stated leaving calmly, however the second I was out of view I sprinted around, looking for Kai. Undoubtedly he would do something stupid

It took me at least 15 minutes to find Kai and when I found I truly wished it had been sooner. He was sat at the entrance of an old warehouse. There was no-one else around here, we were completely alone. However Kai didn't seem to mind. He'd had his next fix right there and was calmly sitting pushing the needle into his arm. He was about to push the end of the syringe before he saw me and abruptly pulled it out, he didn't get any heroin I don't think. Most of it dripped on to the floor from the end of the syringe.

"Kai" I sighed as he looked down. I pulled the needle from his grip and threw it far away from us both.

"Kai. Tell me the truth, did you actually take any of that?" I asked him seriously

He shook his head slowly.

"Oh Kai, I know it's difficult, but imagine what would happen if you did give up blading? That's practically ADMITTING that Voltaire beat you Kai!" I told him in a desperate attempt to make him see sense.

He said nothing, he just stood up and headed home. We arrived and Kenny handed Kai Dranzer, he took her and left to TRY to get her to listen to him.

"Where was he?" Bryan asked

"At an old warehouse" I replied "He was about to take more heroin, but when he saw me he didn't" I explained

"Do you know for sure he didn't take any?" Ray asked

"Well…no. He took the needle back out when he saw me coming, he didn't get a chance to get any into his system" I explained.

Later that day We decided, having watched Kai suffer with shaking, vomiting, shivering, muscle cramps and many other withdrawal symptoms, that we would take him to Hospital. He was too tired to protest when I grabbed his wrist, Bryan grabbed the other, and we all dragged him to the hospital.

"Now sir" the receptionist told Kai "You're documents haven't been updated for years, we need you to check over a few details before we can help you" she handed him a few sheets of paper.

He sat down next to us all in the waiting room as his eyes flicked over the details. Suddenly he dropped the sheets of paper which scattered over the floor in front of him. He was left holding just the sheet he was reading. The others looked over at his shocked expression, his mouth slightly open. Very suddenly he jumped up from his seat, dropping the last piece of paper. He turned and ran, so fast that we couldn't even tell which way he'd gone. 

"What happened there??" Michael asked

"I'm not sure" I replied picking up the sheet of paper he was just reading. My eyes flicked over his details

'Name: Kai Hiwatari  
Mothers Name: Lily Hiwatari  
Fathers Name: Boris Balkov'

My heart skipped a beat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks To kailover2006 for the AMAZING idea!**

Don't forget to review!!!

xflightofthephoenix


	8. Breakdown?

**Tala's POV**

'Name: Kai Hiwatari  
Mothers Name: Lily Hiwatari  
Fathers Name: Boris Balkov'

My heart skipped a beat, The man who had assisted in endlessly torturing many children and Kai, turned out to be his father.

"What is it?" Bryan asked, I think we had all come to a silent agreement to let Kai cool down alone, while I explained the new revelation

"Kai's Father is…" I trailed off, still unable to understand myself

"Alive?" Bryan asked hopefully, the others also smiled hopefully

"Kai's father is, Boris" I stated

"B-Boris?! As in Boris Balkov?!" Bryan yelled

"Yes" I nodded sadly.

"But, He tortured Kai, how can someone possibly torture their own son?!" Ray asked

"Boris, is not just 'someone', he's much different from any other father" I replied sadly.

"What do you think Kai's gonna do?" Tyson asked

"Not sure. It may make no difference to him." Bryan supplied

"How did you figure THAT out?" Lee asked

"Well, Kai has no problem with hating Voltaire, maybe Boris will be the same" Bryan explained

"It could happen, I guess" I replied.

"We should probably go and find him" Ray stated standing up slowly, the others following shortly after.

We wandered the town for just over an hour, with still no sign of Kai.

"Maybe he's gone to the outskirts of town?" Mariah suggested

"Yeah, lets have a look" Tyson led us to the outskirts of the town, Kai was sat on the beach, the waves gently rolled up to his feet, soaking the bottom of his trousers, but it didn't seem to bother him. He was shaking violently from the withdrawal aswell, but didn't move other than for that reason

"You go Tala" Bryan looked at me

I walked slowly over and sat down next to Kai. A tear gently rolled down his cheek, but he didn't looks sad, he looked angry.

"I'm sorry Kai" I spoke quietly

"It's not your fault Tala. But when I find him I'm going to make him wish his own son was never born" Kai growled angrily shaking if it was possible, even more

I sat shocked for a moment, but Kai stood up and began to leave so I followed. We rejoined the others, Kai just walked past without saying a word to anyone

"Well?" Bryan whispered to me

"We could be in for a LONG journey Bry" I replied

"What?" Bryan asked

"Well, Kai seems to hate them both more than before" I explained

We followed Kai around the town, but he wasn't heading back to the Dojo. I only realized what he was doing when we arrived outside BBA headquarters.

Kai pushed the door open roughly, causing the dosing secretary to jump awake.

"Mr. Dickenson" he stated angrily, his hands shaking

"I'll need a name-" She began

"No you won't" He growled loudly

She nodded nervously, called Mr. Dickenson on a phone, she spoke quietly and fast into the receiver.

"There's a young teenager to see you, with a group of friends" She spoke fast, she paused as we heard him on the other end

"No, he can't wait, he's angry Sir" She spoke faster still

"I'll send him up" She put the phone down and spoke in a sickly sweet voice, as if we hadn't heard her on the phone. "second floor" she smiled sweetly, Kai slammed his fist down on the desk before turning and roughly pushing the 'call' button for the lift

We all piled into the lift, giving Kai a decent amount of space.

He looked angrier than I can ever remember him being, he was still shaking and his eyes were darting around.

The lift ground to a halt and Kai walked out quickly, he didn't know and burst into Mr. Dickenson's office

Mr. Dickenson looked up as we all piled into his office, which was substantially large enough.

"Did you know?!" Kai roared at him

"Know what Kai?" Mr. Dickenson asked calmly

"About my father!" Kai growled

"Ah, I see you found out about Boris" He sighed

"YOU KNEW?!" Kai yelled, it sounded strangely like he was trying to hold back tears as he argued.

"Yes Kai, I knew" Mr. Dickenson replied

"AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT I SHOULD KNOW?!" Kai yelled sweeping Mr. Dickenson's possessions off his desk

"Kai calm down" Mr. Dickenson almost pleaded

"CALM DOWN?!" Kai kicked the wall roughly, making a small dent

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?! THE MAN WHOS BEEN TORTURING ME FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE IS MY FATHER, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Kai threw his fist towards Mr. Dickenson's face, but his hand stopped as Mr. D put his hand around Kai's fist. He let go and Kai crumpled to the floor, and suddenly the room was filled with wails and sobs, that of just a child

I ran forward but was stopped by Bryan. Mr. Dickenson bent down to Kai's slumped, sobbing figure and gently put his hand on Kai's shoulder, Kai just carried on crying, none of the other teams had ever seen Kai cry, only us Demolition boys.

Michael had a look of shock on his face, while most of the others looked down at the floor, trying to ignore the heartbreaking sobs that filled the room

"You…never…father….why?" Kai asked between sobs

"Kai we thought it best not to tell you for many reasons, this" he indicated to Kai "being one of them"

Kai somewhat composed himself and pulled himself to his feet, despite the tear marks on his cheeks, he pulled his stony expression back on, however his eyes still showed exactly how he felt. Sadness and hurt was clearly there.

"I hate you" Kai said slowly to Mr. Dickenson

"Now, Kai, don't be like that" Mr. Dickenson tried to reason

"Don't be like WHAT? Sir?" Kai asked sarcastically

"Now Kai. I understand that you're upset" Mr. Dickenson began

"UNDERSTAND?! You could NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Kai screamed in another unusual display of emotions, tears rolling down his cheeks "It hurts" he whimpered loudly

"Kai" Mr. Dickenson tried to comfort him, but Kai just ignored him and pulled away to a point that his back was against the wall, he wrapped his arms around himself and gently rocked while the tears continued to stream down his face, whimpering and moaning "It hurts, make it stop"

Slowly I stepped forward towards Kai as he crumpled on to the floor; I crouched next to him and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Suddenly he burst into childlike, heart-wrenching sobs on my shoulder, while I muttered comforting words in Russian to him, Kai mumbled inaudibly in-between sobs

We sat for minutes, which soon turned into half-an-hour.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Kai's sob's had stopped and now he just hiccoughed every once in a while on my shoulder.

His breathing began to slow, and soon his head wasn't buried in my shoulder, it was leaning on it as he slept.

"Is he asleep?" Mr. Dickenson asked, but I didn't answer, I picked Kai up and moved him to a lying position on the leather sofa in Mr. Dickenson's office.

"Why didn't you tell him?!" I growled

"Because we didn't think he could handle it" Mr. Dickenson answered "He believed his father was killed when he was just a child, can you imagine what would have happened to him had we told him his REAL father was alive and he had been living with someone who was paid by Voltaire?!" He replied angrily

"Voltaire paid someone to pretend to be Kai's Father?!" Bryan replied shocked.

"Yes. We didn't think it was right to tell him he'd been living a lie for the first years of his life" Mr. Dickenson explained

"Don't tell Kai, for his own sanity" Bryan stated

Mr. Dickenson nodded in reply.

"So what d we do about Kai? We can't just ignore his….well breakdown" Ray asked

"Yes you're right" Mr. Dickenson scratched his chin thoughtfully "We'll see how he is in the morning"

"Are we going back to the dojo?? I'd rather not leave Kai here" Bryan asked

"Yes, you will be going back to the dojo, and I assure you Kai will be fine, you can see him in the morning. Now, off you go" Mr. Dickenson ushered us out of his office. The sky was beginning to darken as we headed back to the dojo in silence, no-one dared to speak of the recent happenings

When we arrived at the dojo I went straight for the bedroom I was staying in, I had no desire to talk to anyone.

Instead I crawled into my bed and slowly fell asleep, thought of Kai's condition still fresh in my mind

I woke up with a start. Light was pouring in and the clock red 8:57am, I had slept for a surprisingly long time. I jumped up and walked out; the others were up and waiting, even Tyson.

We arrived at Mr. Dickenson's office quickly

I knocked on the door and I heard nothing, I pushed the door open and we all piled in. Kai was asleep on the sofa, his bangs covered most of his face and the rest of his hair was ruffled and messy.

"Kai" Tyson nodded nervously, he was almost afraid that Kai would have another outburst

Kai stretched on the sofa and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair with his hands he looked up at him coldly, even more so than the VERY first day Kai had arrived at the abbey

**FLASHBACK**

The new boy stepped into the cold training room. He was much smaller than any of us and would easily be bullied, but that was the least of his problems. We heard rumors he was the grandson of Voltaire.

"Isn't he HIS grandson?" I heard someone whisper behind me as we watched Boris roughly kick the boy forward. However the child didn't flinch, nor gasp.

"This is our newest arrival" Boris began; we all stood still listening "He is the lord Voltaire's grandson. You will learn from him and his many mistakes"

The child's cold eyes surveyed the room slowly; we would soon discover what we were to learn from him.

Training began as usual, although everyone was aware that the new boy was VERY strong, being a Hiwatari he had to be.

You can imagine my shock when we heard his cold voice

"No." He glared at Boris

"What did you Say Kai?" Boris sneered

"You heard me Boris." He spat back in a heavily Russian accented voice, causing many others to gasp. By now everyone had stopped training to watch. NEVER had someone stood up to Boris

"YOU DARE DEFY ME BOY?!" Boris bellowed

Kai just yawned in reply. Boris threw a punch at Kai, who had amazingly fast reflexes and stopped the punch with his small hand.

"What is he doing?" Bryan whispered to me

As I went to answer Kai did the unthinkable. He suddenly slammed his foot into Boris' side, so fast that no-one could react.

Kai chuckled sinisterly as Boris turned round to face him. Everyone sucked in their breath

"This is what you can learn from young Kai" Boris looked around the many faces watching him

The young child beside Boris backed away, he begun to regret his actions

Boris laughed and slammed his foot into Kai's chest, knocking him back into the wall. Boris grabbed the young boy's hair and yanked him forwards, The boy whimpered as he was thrown forward. Boris roughly kicked his back, causing said boy to cough loudly, splattering blood on the floor. Boris dragged Kai off to one of the many torture rooms, Kai was thrown into My, Bryan and Spencer's cell later that night.

"It's easier to say what ISN'T injured, rather than what is!" Bryan exclaimed

**END FLASHBACK**

Mr. Dickenson walked into the room and smiled softly at everyone.

"Kai m'boy you're awake!" Mr. Dickenson smiled enthusiastically

He handed Kai some toast, however he didn't eat it, just put it on the side. Kai continued to glare around at us; he had always glared to hide his embarrassment

"So, you ok?" Tyson asked Kai

He received only a stony look in reply.

"Well" Mr. Dickenson said awkwardly "Kai, you can go back to the dojo now".

Kai swiftly left the room, "Keep an eye on him" Mr. Dickenson ordered as we followed

it looked strange to see Kai so unusually vulnerable as he walked ahead of us, and what worried me was that he hadn't said anything after his breakdown yesterday.

We arrived back at the dojo and shortly after began training. Kai sat against a tree observing his team throughout, until he left the dojo at about 12 noon.

"Where did he go?" Ray asked at 5pm after training

"Not sure" Max replied, "Probably not far, you know Kai he'll be back"

"That's the thing Max, we DON'T know hardly anything about Kai!" Ray began "He went missing and we didn't see him for six months, then he suddenly turns up and has breakdowns! There's something different about him, something wrong with him!" Ray rambled

"You're right." I stated "No-one knows enough about Kai, not even me. His head has been messed with so many times, it's a wonder he lasted so long."

The room fell silent until Lee spoke "Kai hasn't spoken since yesterday, maybe he's forgotten how to speak and I heard it can happen after someone has a breakdown that's quite severe"

"No, I don't think so" I replied

The door opened and Kai walked through, he blinked at us all noticing we were all staring

"Hi Kai!" Max yelled enthusiastically

Kai just looked over at him

"Well, what shall we have for tea?!" Tyson asked Kai, we all watched to see Kai's reaction. He spoke for the first time since last night

"I'm not hungry" He replied in a voice thick with Russian accent

I looked uneasily over to Bryan. Kai hadn't spoken with a Russian accent since he was 5 when he joined the abbey. He was punished until he could speak without it.

Tyson looked across at Kai "What's with the accent??" he asked rudely

Kai's eyes flashed dangerously, but he just turned on his heel and stormed out.

"Tyson!" Mariah scolded "How could you say something like that?!"

"What IS with the accent though?" Tyson asked "He's never had it before"

"Kai had an accent when he first arrived at the abbey, He was punished until he learnt to speak without it. It'll be quite a shock, and an experience he'd rather not live, to speak like that again." Bryan explained

"Let's wait for him to get back" Lee sat down on the sofa.

A film and a pizza later Kai came back. We heard a door slamming and someone leant against a wall with a thud.

"He sounds hurt!" Ray gasped in fear.

It's true, Kai still had many injuries, many of his bandages were still in place and his eye hadn't cleared up at all. His ribs we're still broken and his back was still mangled from the whipping he received in Russia.

We ran to the door, I was shocked to see Kai holding a bottle of what looked to be Vodka. He smelt of alcohol and was obviously drunk.

"Kai?!" Lee asked

I would have laughed if this weren't such a serious situation, we used to laugh when we were in the abbey. When Kai came to the abbey, we had drinking contests at the age of 6. Kai had never really drunk before and got wasted VERY easily, it was always comical

"Hn?" Kai looked over at him

"Are you stupid?!" Tyson yelled "If my gramps see's you, you won't have a bed for the night!"

"You'r point?" Kai asked in a slightly slurred, accented voice

"Give me that!" Tyson snatched Kai's bottle of Vodka off him, but Kai managed to grab the end, causing the bottle to fall to the floor and smash, splattering the wall with alcohol

"What did you do that for?!" Kai shouted drunkenly

"Kai, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Tyson screamed. Kai turned on his Heel and left slamming the door behind him

"Could you have been any stupider?" Ray cursed at Tyson

**Kai's POV**

Walking back out in to the cold night air helped clear my head, I wandered round the town for a while, until my head was completely clear. 

I began to head back to his Dojo, but stopped when a black car braked next to me, screeching to a halt

Voltaire's Face appeared as the door opened. Boris stepped out

My father.

The words repeated inside my head

'Boris is my father'

I suddenly turned and began to run towards the dojo, but felt someone grab my wrist, I turned around to see Boris holding on to my arm

He dragged me back to the car, while I kicked and screamed the whole way, he threw me into the back and sat down. He pulled the door shut and turned to me  
"Hello Son" He laughed 


	9. Back Again

**Kai's POV**

"Hello Son" He laughed

I said nothing in reply.

"Ah, the silent treatment, we can change that" Boris laughed at me, but did nothing

"Why do you insist on using me?" I asked, trying desperately not to speak with an accent

"Well. We heard of your little breakdown. Not from Stanley but from an assistant. But now we can easily control you young Kai" Voltaire laughed

"…" I opened my mouth slightly, but closed it as the car continually skidded around the town towards undoubtedly one of the Hiwatari mansions.

I looked down at my lap for most of the journey, watching my hands tremble from the lack of heroin. An escape attempt was pointless…I either would get caught, or die trying.

The black car eventually stopped. Voltaire stepped out, followed by Boris who roughly grabbed my hair and pulled me from the car. I was shoved towards the huge mansion; Boris opened the door and roughly threw me inside.

I looked around; this was the mansion I spent my younger years in, other than the mansion in Russia of course. I stayed between the two until I remained in Russia in the abbey.

I looked around, the floors were marble and pillars lined the walls. A large staircase was directly in front of me and many doors led off from the huge entrance hall.

"Remember boy?" Voltaire asked

I nodded in reply, unable to think of what I could say.

"We'll take you to your room then, shall we son?" Boris sneered at me. I just nodded again.

We walked past the staircase and on to a small door hidden carefully behind. Boris pushed open said door and walked down a staircase into pitch black. I followed slowly until Voltaire shoved his knee into my back, urging me to walk faster

We arrived outside a small cell, very much like the ones inside the abbey. Boris shoved me forward inside and slammed the barred door shut

"Good-night son" He laughed before closing the door upstairs and I was plunged into complete darkness save for the tiny patch of light supplied by the moon through my tiny window.

I wondered whether the others would be looking for me, or whether they wouldn't even notice I was gone.

Hours passed and I finally fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

**Ray's POV**

"Kai's been gone for hours, I'm worried" Mariah stated

"We all know that Kai needs his space, Mariah." Max replied

"I'm worried" Tala stated "Kai shouldn't have been allowed outside when he was drunk in the first place, anything could have happened"

"He's probably lying somewhere in a ditch having fallen there after drinking too much" Tyson stated matter-of-factly

Tala glared over at him and pulled on his coat. "Wait here" he ordered "Incase Kai comes back." And he left

Hours passed and eventually Tala returned…but with no Kai.

"Couldn't find him ANYWHERE" Tala stated. "Call Mr. Dickenson tell him what's happened"

Tyson ran to the phone in another room and returned shortly. "He's got people looking now. He said hang tight until the morning and Kai might come back"

"Well we all know what the chances of that are" Bryan growled

"You never know Bryan, he might come back tomorrow!" Emily stated optimistically

"Yeah" Tala began "But whether or not he's in one piece is another issue"

I looked outside as rain began to splatter on the window, distantly wondering if somewhere else Kai's blood was splattering on a window.

"Let's get to bed now, it's already late, and the sooner we wake up, the sooner we can find Kai" Bryan suggested, well all made our way to our futons and slowly fell asleep

**Kai's POV**

I continued to look out the barred window; I briefly wondered what was in store for me tomorrow but pushed the thought aside, I found sleeping hard and kept waking up with worry.

I fell into a very light sleep slowly still dreading the morning

**Tala's POV**

I woke up at 8 in the morning; I proceeded to wake up the others and we quickly got dressed, ate breakfast and by 8:15 we were out looking for Kai.

"Nothing" I shouted at the others who were looking for any sign of Kai being there. Kai hadn't left Dranzer anywhere; he must have taken her to help him through the torture I KNEW would happen

We all re-grouped back at the bench in the middle of the park and discussed what we…well hadn't found.

"Do you think he'll be Ok?" Max asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think he'll be Ok?" Max asked. Kai had been gone for almost 2 months now, Christmas was drawing ever closer and we were all worried for Kai.

"There's a huge Christmas party being held, maybe Kai will show up?" Mariah asked, since the beginning of this whole episode in our lives, the other teams decided to move to Japan, staying in the dojo of course.

"The party is next week, Kai is bound to show up!" Max smiled hopefully

**Kai's POV**

I rolled across the floor painfully as kick after kick was thrown at me. I whimpered quietly, wondering when this party was that I had been invited to was, so I could leave this place.

I coughed loudly spitting blood on the floor afterwards, I had countless broken bones and many other injuries

Boris looked down at me, he snapped a whip across my already mangled back. He brought the whip back down over and over, I let out shuddering breaths, I haven't spoken for almost 2 months, I haven't got anything to say that will be remotely useful, or won't result in more punishment

Boris laughed and the whipping ceased, he used his foot to roughly move me onto my back so I was looking up at him.

"The Christmas party is happening in just a week. We've kept you hidden here from the police for months. You mustn't give us away boy, or you will be the one who will live to regret it" He sneered, we had only heard about this meeting when a news report came up of its date and time on TV. Not the location, although I'm fairly certain it'll be at the dojo.

I was brought harshly back to reality with another kick and a loud snap from a rib. One of the few still in one piece. His knee connected painfully with my head before he grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I spat some blood on the floor and he painfully kneed me in the stomach causing me to cough from shock

"You'll be arriving at the Christmas party. We can't have you here. You will prove your strength to the others and you will show how strong a Hiwatari REALLY is" Boris stated giving me another kick and dropping me to the floor. As I landed my head collided painfully with the concrete floor, a loud 'chink' echoed through the stone room as a metal band around my head collided with the concrete

"Fine" I moaned in reply.

"Good, glad we agree son" Boris started "Put a top on, we can't have your grandfather seeing your new marking now can we?" He laughed

Almost a month ago Boris decided the tattoos on my face were not enough, he left another mark, in the form of a phoenix tattooed on my chest and stomach. Just another form of punishment, one that I would never forget as long as I had a mirror.

"Remind why I must go to this party?" I asked, he kicked me, but answered

"Because YOU my dear boy are going to steal their bitbeasts" He replied "Off you go. Do not fail me Kai."

I slowly walked through the cold streets of Japan, the snow began falling almost a week ago, since then it's been snowing on and off covering the small town in a layer of white snow. Many frozen puddles lay dotted around, I looked at my reflection, my eye still looked glazed over, however the pupil looked constricted to a pin-point, while the other eye's pupil was dialated so hardly any of my iris was showing.

Not a single sound could be heard, only the crunching of the snow between my feet. I stumbled slightly flicking snow about. I landed roughly on my hands and knees, my scarf fell over my shoulders and lay atop the snow.

Normally I would have been freezing, but thanks to years of harsh training, not to mention the VERY harsh training and punishments recently I was able to handle the temperature

I tried to get back up, but only succeeded in stumble forward a few steps before falling again. The lack of strength was mainly due to not having been able to eat properly for the entire duration of my stay at my grandfathers…and fathers.

They put something in my food, poisoning of some description, it didn't kill me just caused me to throw up what I had eaten. I gently put my hand on the cold metal band on my head. After the failure of the chips, they decided on an external controlling device, and as much as I hated to admit it, it was very good.

I Found myself outside the dojo fairly quickly. I considered turning and leaving rather than letting them see me in such a pitiful state, but a loud yell of "Kai's HERE!" told me it was too late.

The door was pulled open and I stood shocked at all the faces watching me, I shifted slightly nervously

"How did you know?" Tyson asked

"News" I replied in a Russian accented voice, I still hadn't quite lost the accent

"I see, did you want to come inside? It's cold" Tyson asked, proving the point by shivering and pulling his jacket tight around himself

I walked stiffly and slowly inside. The other teams sat around on the many sofas beanbags and other chairs around the room.

"Where have you been?" Ray asked

"Training" I stated as though it was of free will and I had enjoyed it

"You couldn't have at least left a note?" Max said, a tone of hurt in his voice

"No." I stated bluntly

"You trained solidly for 2 months?" Tala asked skeptically

"Yeah, well not solidly" my voice wavered slightly at the pressure

"So what else did you do?" Tala enquired

"Just training other things, what's it to you anyway?" I asked

"Well, where do I begin?" He asked

I glared back "How about, you start nowhere" I growled

"Are you ok Kai?" Mariah suddenly asked

"Yes" I glanced over at her as if asking her to challenge me

"Well, actually I don't believe you" Mariah stated

"And that matters HOW?" I replied sarcastically

"No Mariah has a point" Lee stated sniffing the air "I smell blood"

"What's to say it's MY blood?" I asked frustrated

"Kai neko-jins have excellent sense of smell and sight, not only can we SMELL your blood…but you think your black top will cover it too??" Mariah asked angrily

"Uh" I made an involuntary noise

"I see." Lee stated "You thought you could turn up here, pretending like nothing was wrong. Only the SLIGHT drawback was that you are covered in blood."

"I'm FINE" I growled, although I have the impression the accent made it less controlling

"Can you prove that?" Mariah shot at me

"You want proof?? You've got it" I growled pulling out black-Dranzer

She looked startled before glaring at me, her amber eyes becoming mere slits

"Shall we?" Lee asked before pulling out Galleon and leaving

I smirked and followed them into the snow covered garden

"I'm going to make a deal with you Kai" Mariah yelled at me "If you win, I'll leave you alone, if I win you tell us EXACTLY what's going on!"

I grinned "You think there's any chance, YOU are going to win?" I laughed loudly

She just glared at me "Just get ready!" she yelled

"3" max began

"2" Tyson continued

"1" Ray yelled

"LET IT RIP!" Myself, Mariah and Max yelled

I pulled the rip-cord and instantly felt the presence of Black-Dranzer in my mind stronger than ever before, soon my mind was focused solely on destroying Mariah's blade, never before had a I felt so strongly to destroy one.

"Black- Dranzer!!!" I yelled "Destroy her blade!" Black-Dranzer obeyed and brutally smashed into Mariah's blade

"You'll have to do better than THAT!" She screamed back

"I've got LOTS more than that!" I growled

"BLACK-DRANZER!" I screamed, although it sounded more like a squeal, my voice was unnaturally high, I pushed the thought aside as Mariah attempted an attack

"GALLUX!!!" she called her bitbeast, the magnificent pink beast rose from her blade and I smirked

"BLACK-DRANZER!" I screeched at my blade, the mighty black phoenix shot out of her blade to face Gallux

Our blades smashed into each other over and over, pieces of Mariah's blade flying off, a piece of her attack ring flew off brushing my cheek as it flew past, this brought me back to reality "FINISH HER!" I screamed

Black-Dranzer dealt a final blow, splitting Mariah's blade into many pieces.

I laughed as Black-Dranzer's blade flew into my hand, I held it up and Gallux rose from her blade and quickly retreated into my own.

"NO Gallux!!!" Mariah cried with tears clinging to her eyelashes.

I laughed, but abruptly stopped as Tala stepped up to Mariah's former position, pulling Wolborg out.

"If I win, you tell us everything and return Gallux" he stated "If you win, you can have Wolborg" I'd never seen Tala so serious or determined

"Done" I smirked but inside I was dreading the match

I put Black-Dranzer into the launcher and Tala did the same with Wolborg

"LET IT RIP!" Tala suddenly yelled, both blades landed smoothly in the dish and began circling each other.

Black-Dranzer smashed into Wolborg and I felt a pang of guilt run through me.

Did I really want to destroy Tala blade, Tala my best friend. Friend. The word echoed in my head over and over, I found myself muttering "friend" quietly under my breath

"I'll win, but I won't destroy his blade" I muttered to myself, however this was too late

The saying goes that if you don't want to win with all your heart, you risk losing your bitbeast, Blac-Dranzer rose from her blade slowly, before shooting off to the sky in a streak of deep scarlet, leaving other colored streaks to shoot off to find there owners, Gallux shot back to her bitchip and I suddenly had a horrible vision

"Shit" I said loudly

Wolborg slammed into my blade causing me to stagger back a few steps as said blade flew out of the dish and settled in the grass

"GALLUX!" Mariah yelled tearily

"You've got some SERIOUS explaining to do" Tala ordered

We walked back into the dojo, my thoughts were completely on how my grandfather would react when he found out I had lost everyone's bitbeasts that I had been given, but I had lost my OWN bitbeast as well.

We sat down in the living room and questions began firing at me

"Where were you?" Max asked

"Japan" I replied

"Be more specific" Lee growled

"In a mansion not far from here" I replied

"Tell me what happened Kai" Tala ordered

"Nothing" I ground out

"Kai you're a mess, we can ALL see the blood now" Bryan exclaimed

"I'm fine!" I replied loudly

"Why were you using Black-Dranzer?" Mariah asked changing the subject

"Because that's the blade I was given to use" I told her sarcastically

"-" Lee went to ask another question, but a sharp rapping on the door stopped him, I tensed visibly it HAD to be Voltaire and Boris

"I'll get it" Tyson walked over to the door and pulled it open

Surely enough there was Voltaire and Boris stood at the door, they roughly shoved past Tyson who just closed the door after them.

"Son" Boris smirked evilly at the cringe on my face "You lost Black-Dranzer, correct?" I nodded "You will pay the price for that boy!" he yelled angrily backhanding me roughly

"we're leaving" Voltaire stated as Mr. Dickenson walked in the front door, followed by Judy a few moments later.

Voltaire grabbed my arm and without thinking I suddenly cried out "Don't make me go back!!" my voice wavered dreadfully and tears leaked down my face, I struggled from his grip but many of my injuries made me weak to a point where I had no chance of getting away

"Son, we all know you're mentally unstable, you don't need to PROVE it!" he growled

"I don't want to go back" I slumped to the floor, my voice thick with sobs.

**Tala's POV**

I watched as Kai slumped to the floor and cried that he didn't want to go back.

"Leave him alone!" Mariah stood up to Boris who had grabbed Kai's slate hair and was pulling his to his feet

"I don't think you're in a position to order me around!" Boris sneered at her, giving her a swift backhand, knocking her over with a small yelp

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" an unknown man yelled

I looked to the door where a tall dark haired man stood, "dad!" Tyson yelled.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The man repeated "He's done NOTHING to you, and the police are on their way!" he growled

Boris gave Voltaire a quick glance, he dropped Kai, who crumpled to the floor and he and Voltaire fled into a black van and drove off.

I had never seen Kai look quite as pitiful as he did now laying in a heap on the floor.

Tyson father was the first to kneel next to Kai, while Judy helped Mariah up

We watched as Bruce tried to lift Kai up to move him from the floor, but Kai just moaned and whimpered, trying feebly to shove Bruce away, although he had stopped sobbing.

"Kai, pull yourself together" Tala ordered stepping towards him "Voltaire isn't here any more"

"Besides the police will be here soon" Max smiled gently

Tyson's father shifted "The police aren't actually coming" he laughed nervously but stopped when Kai's Russian accented, cold voice drifted from his spot, now standing

"Good. I don't need the police here too"

"Now your end of the bargain" Mariah smirked

"Yes?" Kai asked

"You've been at your grandfathers." She stated

"Yes" Kai sighed "What do you want to know??"

"How badly you've been treated, you needn't give us all the details, the doctors will when you go to hospital" Mariah looked over at Kai who had a look of pure disgust on his face

"Nothing more than I usually get when I stay in my Grandfathers mansion." He began "Training at 6am, until about 6pm. Punishment for any mistakes I may have made from 6pm onwards. Sometimes a bit of time to study." He stated

"Study?" Mariah asked perplexed

"Knowledge is the key to power, or so my Grandfather says. I've always had an education, outside of the abbey I went to boarding schools and such likes." He gently smiled "I met Wyatt at a boarding school, until I left. I've been home-schooled by Boris although he has the amount of intelligence that I have in my left shoe." He finished with a smirk playing at his lips

"I see." Mariah asked

"I know this is inappropriate but, what significance does your face-paint have? Was it another abbey rule or something?" Lee asked

"face-paint?!" Kai let a shrill laugh lose "They were a punishment" I continued for him "They're not face-paint" Bryan continued

"They're tattoos" Kai finished in a slightly more serious tone.

"T-Tattoos???" Mariah gasped

Kai merely nodded

"That was a permanent punishment to remind me of my stupidity, I've received only one other permanent punishment, most just leave behind scars, which eventually fade in time." Kai explained

"I see" Mariah nodded

"What was the other permanent punishment?" Emily asked picking up on what Kai has said

"Ah, still bright Emily" Kai gently pulled off his top to reveal a large outlined (a/n: you know the type right?) black tattoo of a phoenix on his chest with trailed right down his stomach. Mariah gasped slightly

"It's not so bad" Kai stated as he sat down still without his top on, this move revealed MANY bruises, obviously broken ribs, whip lacerations and gashes, none of which seemed to bother Kai

"Why have you decided to come clean all of a sudden?" Mr. Dickenson asked unexpectedly "The Kai I once knew would never"

Kai smiled/smirked fondly at the memory "If I'm to be free from my grandfather and….father" Kai paused before saying the latter "I need you to know everything"

"I see" Mr. Dickenson stated, nodding slightly and scratching his moustache

"Let's take you down to hospital Kai, I think you might have a concussion" Tysons Father Spoke **(a/n: yes I do know his name is Bruce, but Tala doesn't yet so I can't really use it)**

I looked over at Kai; he did have ONE symptom of a concussion, but was that really enough to be sure?

We finally managed to get Kai to the hospital, where he continued to be ignorant. Mr. Dickenson filled in his papers, to avoid any nasty surprises or just so they could check Kai over sooner, I'm not sure.

"Mr. Hiwatari, if you could please follow me and we'll get you checked over.

"Hn" Kai followed her while we sat outside the room. 10 minutes passed, nothing, then suddenly a crash caused me to jump up from my seat, I wrenched the door open and ran inside, only few of us could fit but we could all HEAR what was going on

"I TOLD you to keep THAT" Kai indicated the needle in her hand "away from me!" he growled

"But Kai we must do a blood test!" The nurse protested taking a step forward

What the hell had happened to make Kai petrified of needles, 2 months ago he was holding one to his own arm!

For every step the nurse took forward, he took one back. His breathing came out fast and unsteady.

"I'm going to go and get someone who can help" She walked off

"Kai, why are you petrified of needles?! A few months ago YOU were using them!" Tyson asked

"Times change" He growled

"Right, Kai a simple blood test and you will go and get checked over. Then you can leave, we'll call with the results of the test ok?" a new doctor asked

"Hn" Kai replied, as the doctor stepped forward fear and panic flashed across face.

"Now then, let's get you checked over" Kai followed the doctor from the room while the nurse spoke to us "He'll be fine, just getting over his phobia of needles, then he's pretty much free to go"

I nodded and left the room. The others followed and we spent 30 minutes sitting in the waiting room, eventually the doctor called us into the room.

"Well" he began as Kai glared holes in the back of his head "Kai here" he indicated behind us, to Kai who was sat cross-legged on the hospital bed "Should be free to go. However at the moment Beyblading is out of the question. You need to make sure he tales these" he said dropping some bottles of pills into a bag "And keep an eye on him, your grandfather, Mr. Dickenson and Bruce know how to treat his wounds. We can't get the band off his head though. That'll have to stay for the time being, we don't think it hurts him so it's ok for now"

Kai jumped off the hospital bed and left, followed by us. We all looked at the silver band around his head wondering why it was there. We walked out in to the chilly night air Kai still ahead. I wondered what happened to Voltaire and Boris, I know they've done a runner, but the silver band makes me wonder, is Kai really free??


	10. Runaway?

**Kai's POV**

I sighed loudly. It had almost been a week, still no news from the hospital, but that was the least of my worries. Voltaire and Boris hadn't been seen since they did a runner.

'They're just hiding. They won't come to get you' I thought

But the evidence that they were getting closer was beginning to become a problem to ignore. The band they placed around my head causes me to re-live memories. When Voltaire who has the ferocity device is far away, I can keep the memories out of my waking moments, the closer he gets to me the stronger the memories are and they haunt my waking hours.

'And that's where it starts' I thought 'The memories attack me even when I'm awake, they're getting closer and I'm putting everyone in danger' I thought

'They wouldn't DARE try anything with the others around' another voice argued

'Yes, but I'm not with everyone all the time, and besides they're stronger than them!' I argued

'I should leave' I decided ' to keep everyone else safe'

I was brought out of my thoughts at a knocking on the door "KAI!" Tyson shouted through the door. I opened it a tiny bit, just enough to see Tyson holding the phone towards me, I reached out and took it, closing the door and locking it.

I put the phone to me ear "Hello?" I asked

"Kai?" someone asked

"Yes" I replied

"Kai, it's the hospital. We've got your test results back. You're fine on the inside, excluding the broken ribs but there's nothing we can do about that. Your quite underweight Kai, you must eat properly, you just need to take it easy for the next few weeks, eat enough and you'll be right as rain and ready to blade again ok??"

"Hn" I replied angrily, I could have told them that weeks ago "You needn't treat me like I'm a four-year-old" I growled, pushing the 'end call' button and looking at myself, I was thin, but not to an extent that was unhealthy.

I unlocked the door and left the bathroom, putting the phone back on the stand as I walked past.

It was only 10am. I couldn't leave just yet. I decided to go for a wander to pass time. I can't beyblade as Bruce has threatened to confiscate Dranzer from me, I'd like to see him try, but I won't risk it.

I wandered around Bey-city for hours, just thinking about how I could pull this off, I ended up on the beach. I lay back on the sand, soaking up the afternoon sun, soon I heard someone walking across the beach towards me. Said person sat down next to me and I looked left to see Tala, albeit being very blurry and I could only tell it was him by the flaming red hair

I looked back up into the sky, watching the clouds pass over the sun

"Let's head back Kai" Tala said indicating a large grey cloud which was beginning to cover the blue sky

I nodded and slowly got up, we headed back and by the time we finally entered the living room, the rain was pounding on the window.

I walked off to the bedroom most of us slept in. I sat in the corner thinking about the huge decision I had made: to leave.

'Take the train across to Bey-Town they won't think to look for me there' I thought

'But Voltaire will look for you' another voice said

A quick flash of a memory went through my mind, Boris bringing the whip down on my back, and then it was gone as quickly as it had come.

The day passed slowly and I could do nothing but think of what I was going to do tonight.

Soon, one by one everyone began to go to sleep until I was the last person left sat in the bedroom, I slowly crept over to my small pile of clothes, I pulled a hoody on, grabbed my wallet with my card, I had inherited lots of money after my 'father' was killed, roughly £10,000. which was put into an account which I had no access to until I was 18. And this would be my savior after I left. I had roughly £10 on me** (A:n/ I don't know any other currency rates and so on. XD)**, which would get me a train ticket to Bey-town. I wrote a quick note to Tala, basically saying I was ok, not to worry

I pulled my trainers on silently and crept towards the door. I pushed the door open and crept out, closing it silently behind me. Now no-one could easily hear me, it wasn't a case of being quiet, it was a case of being quick.

I almost ran to the door, pulling it open and closing it quickly. I ran across the rain soaked lawn, the falling rain soaking me quickly. I headed straight for the train station, looking back only once to check no-one in the Dojo was awake, luckily no lights came on, suggesting no-one knew I wasn't there.

I skidded into the train station, leaving a wet trail behind me. Walking up to the machine, I pulled out my £10 note and pushed the button for a ticket to Bey-town. The machine chugged and eventually a ticket was produced, I grabbed my change and the small piece of paper. My train was leaving in just 10 minutes, I headed for my platform and sat on a bench and checked over my change, my ticket had cost me £5, I had enough left to get me a shelter for the night, even just a homeless shelter. They often ask for a small donation of 50p for the night. I could easily afford that.

My train arrived a few minutes early and I slowly stepped on, spotting an almost empty carriage, I entered seeing only a teenage girl listening to music in the corner. I sat down in the opposite corner and watched the platform disappear as we sped away from the station.

But the father away we got, the less my memories haunted me, and soon I fell into a sleep, a light sleep…but rest none the less.

I could see myself beyblading Tyson and I was winning, "Last call" I heard from an unknown voice, but I focused on the match "Last call" again I heard the voice.

I slowly was pulled from my sleep to find the teenage girl shaking my arm

"This is the last call, you have to get off now" she smiled and walked off.

The voice spoke again "Would all passengers please exit the train, this is a last call. Welcome to Tokyo!"

'Tokyo' I thought 'SHIT!'

I exited the train and looked around, a sign read 'EXIT', and I left the station and met neon signs and flashing lights. I'd never felt more lost, I'd missed my stop and gone straight past.

I wandered searching for a shelter to stay in for the night, when a gang walked up to me. The 'leader' looked dumb to the point of comparing him to a potato, he spoke gruffly

"Who are you?" He asked

"What's it to you?" I replied angrily

"I said who are you?!" he asked more aggressively

"And I said, what's it to you?" I replied "I don't have time to waste talking to people who have the mental intelligence of a two-year-old

"Punk!" He suddenly lunged towards me, shoving me harshly into a dark alley, a well aimed punch found my stomach, and I coughed slightly. Another one of the gang smacked my back and I fell to my knees. I felt someone rummage through the pockets of my hoody, pulling the last remaining money from my pockets they ran. I didn't think the money I had would last long, but enough until I could get a job to pay for myself.

Still in the same small dark alley, I pulled myself up and roughly kicked a cardboard box, a pile of newspapers fell from it, along with a cat which shot off to find a new home. I checked no money was left, but none.

I picked up 2 or 3 newspapers and set the box up on its side, it was fairly big, enough so for me to curl up inside, incase it rained. As the thought of rain entered my head, the drops began to fall.

I crawled into the box, which provided some shelter from the wet. I wrapped the newspaper around myself and a cold wind blew down the alley.

If only there was a homeless shelter which would take me in for free. But nothing would exist like THAT in Tokyo.

I screwed up sheets of newspaper to make a small pillow and I slowly fell asleep.

**Tala's POV**

"SHIT!" I all but yelled, finding a note from Kai explaining that he'd left to keep us safe

"What?!" a chorus of voices came

"Kai's done a runner!" I groaned

"Kai's gone? Just like that?" Max asked

"Let's look for him!" I yelled pulling my coat on and leaving

**Kai's POV**

I woke up in a gentle light, which just came through the tall buildings into the alley.

A small group of people were sat opposite me, watching as I slowly got up and stretched painfully, stretching many injuries.

"You're new around here" one stated

"Yeah" I replied defensively

"Why's a kid like you out on the streets?" one asked kindly

"Ran away" I replied still defensively still

"Ran away? At your age? You look about 14!" He snorted

"15" I corrected him

"Why'd you run away?" The same man asked

'LIE!" I mentally screamed at myself "police" I lied easily

"POLICE?!" He almost shouted

"yeah, had to leave" I told him

'why am I telling him why I left?' I thought

"Why do you want to know?" I asked defensively

"Well. I hate see'in kids on the street" he replied, he sounded honest "So what did you do to get the police after you?" the guy asked

I paused briefly before thinking of an excuse "Drug dealing" I lied again

"Drugs?? You shouldn't get mixed up with that stuff kid" He advised me

"Well I know that now!" I growled, it's true I've been on drugs for a few years of my life, they completely screwed up my life more than once.

"Well, see'in as you've got no cash, I suppose I could get you a job dealing again?? I'm not usually one to promote this shit, but I think you could use the money." I gawped at him, he was offering to help me "It's not me mate, its one of the local dealers, police have never caught him. I can get you a job with him. You'll be well on your way."

"Uh, thanks" I replied

"So kid, what's your name?" The guy asked

"Kai" I replied as the man suck his hand out

"I'm Tom!" he smiled as I shook his hand

"I'll take you to see Carl then, he's the best dealer around. Just don't mess him round boy, or you'll be in even more trouble than before" I nodded as we left the alleyway and walked down a large street, lined with casinos and pubs.

"Here we go. I'm not goin' down there, off you go" he gave me a shove, unaware of the pain it caused me

I walked down the alley slowly and there was a gruff looking man at the end, with a small group of people.

"Whaddya want?" He asked angrily

"I heard you deal" I stated bluntly, hiding the fear in my voice

"What of it??" He asked me

"I can deal pretty much anything" I stated, trying to sound more confident.

"Really? How old are ya kid?" he asked

"15" I replied

"Hm." He turned to the group "He'll never get caught, how many 15 year-olds know how to deal around here?" he turned back to me, I stood tall but only came up to his shoulder

"You got yourself a deal, you prove you can deal anything, and you're in" he handed me a small bag of white powder, "off you go. Get me a decent amount of money for that"

I exited the alley, where Tom was waiting for me "You better sell it fast, ho doesn't like waiting" I nodded and headed down another alley, I had to be quick.

Just by luck I could see a group of huge men gathered. I slowly walked down the alley until one of them turned to me

"What do you want?" he asked

"It's not what I want, its what you want, and I've probably got it" I smirked

"Oh really? So you deal?" I nodded

"Well, show me how much you got then, I assume you're working for Carl" I nodded again and pulled out the small bag of powder. "This stuff is good, completely legit nothing better" the man nodded, drinking in all my lies.

"I could sell it to you cheaper, say £20?" I asked **(A:n/ I have no idea how much it would cost so just go with it)**

"Sounds good" he nodded, threw the cash at me, I passed him the bag and left for the other alley.

Carl smiled at me as I walked back towards him, "that was fast" he smirked "I was looking for about £10-£15, how much did you sell it for??"

'I should gain his trust first, THEN I can make a profit on it' I thought to myself

"£20" I smirked he gaped at me before taking the money, "You're in" he clapped me on the back, painfully. "we'll come get you if we need anything sold" I took that as my cue to get out, I left quickly and started looking for Tom.

I saw him in the alley I spent the night in, he smiled at me as I entered, "Everything ok?" I nodded in reply and sat on a pile of old magazines and newspapers

"Well. Shall I show you around?" Tom left, with me following.

We walked around Tokyo, the place was huge and I never thought I'd learn my way around. After hours we found ourselves back in the alley and Tom flopped down on to a pile of cardboard boxes.

'I'm never going to learn my way around' I thought to myself grimly

However 2 weeks later here I am and I know the place like the back of my hand.

"Come on Kai!" Tom yelled to me, "We're gunna miss it!" We ran towards an old Chinese restaurant, every Friday night all the leftovers were thrown out. Which meant we could get a half decent meal out of it.

We skidded into the alley, but there was nothing there. "Damn!" Tom kicked a box "The others got here first!" he growled, there was another group of people, the group that attacked and mugged me on my first day, they use this place for food on Friday's too.

"Right, how much money do we have?" Tom asked, I pulled out all the coins I had collected

"20 pence" I sighed

"I've got 23 pence" Tom smiled,"that's gotta at least buy us something!" he grinned as we walked into a cheap supermarket.

We browsed for a while, until settling on getting two bread rolls, for 20 pence. Then we could save the rest for another day

"Let's head back to the usual spot" I said, not wanting to draw any attention to the fact that we had a little amount of money. Tom had taught me that if you're seen with something that's been bought, then you're in trouble.

We walked slowly back into the alley, 30 minutes later we were still there, when Carl walked towards me

"I've got the police after me Kai!" he practically cried "You need to get rid of this for me!" he handed me a big bag of white powder "Get rid of it as fast as you can, bring the money to me okay?!" I nodded and ran off with the cocaine to my usual dealing spot, which select few knew about

A scruffy looking man walked forward "How much?" he wheezed

"£40" I stated, desperate to get rid of it

He shoved a twenty pound note, a ten pound note, and two fivers in my hand and walked away

I sprinted back to the alley and bumped into Carl, I handed him £35 keeping the rest for myself, or well the train ticket "You're a star Kai, gotta run" He dashed off and I knew I would never see him again

"Tom?" I called down the alley

"Tom?!" I called again slightly worried

I looked for him in the darkness but he was nowhere to be seen

I sat on my usual pile of magazines, 'just a few more pounds and I can get home' I thought to myself

Another two weeks passed. I had fallen out with a gang of men and they'd been giving me trouble for the last couple of days. I looked at the fresh bruises on my arms and chest.

I growled in frustration. I was the youngest person living on the streets and I was often attacked. By pathetic people mind you.

I had managed to scrounge 2 more pounds which means I'm almost able to buy a ticket home. Just £1 more.

I wandered out of the alley and into the streets; since Tom disappeared and Carl ran off I've been alone. I haven't had a meal for weeks; I've been living off things I can scrounge from people, or leftovers.

I walked down the street, the sky was darkening as the sun set, I saw something glinting on the floor, I dashed towards it, a £2 coin! I picked it up, not believing my luck, shoving it into my pocket I ran to the station; I put the money into the machine and got my ticket, I ran down to the platform and on to the waiting train.

'Why am I so desperate to get back?? A few weeks ago I couldn't wait to go' I thought to myself

'You want to go back because you miss them' a voice echoed inside my head

'I wanted something to cling on to, some hope. Saving for a ticket and the thought of going home kept me going' I decided as the train began to chug forward

I sighed loudly causing a very smart business man to look over at me. He watched me for a few minutes with a look of pure disgust on his face. I just looked outside and watched as I slowly made my way back home to the others. Ready to explain myself.

The train stopped at Bey-City. I stepped off and towards the Dojo, considering there was no snow in Tokyo, there was quite a lot here. My feet crunched as I trudged towards the Dojo.

When I arrived I decided to knock, rather than just barge in. I knocked lightly on the door three times, it was nearing new-years day and they must have been expecting someone, because as the door opened, I was greeted by the faces of every team.

"KAI!" Tyson screamed

I looked around as everyone stepped aside, allowing me to come in. there will still a few Christmas decorations adorning the walls.

"Where have you been?? It's been weeks Kai, you could have left us something more than just that note" Mariah asked

"Tokyo" I replied, I needn't lie to them now.

"Tokyo?! Why were you there?!" Tyson asked

"Hn" I shrugged

"You go take a shower Kai" Ray smiled gently

"Yeah you look like you've been on the streets since you got there!" Tyson laughed, but my face darkened

"You haven't have you?? Been on the streets that is" Emily asked

I just gave her a "Hn" and wandered off to the shower

I closed and locked the door, taking off my hoody I looked down, I could count each and every rib, and the broken ones were obvious.

I took a quick shower and pulled my hoody back on

"KAI! M'Boy I didn't believe when they said you were back!" Mr. Dickenson suddenly shouted

"Kai you can't were those clothes again, I'll go get you something" before I could protest Ray hurried off

He returned moments later with a baggy t-shirt and a pair of black trousers

"Here we go" Ray said as he handed me the clothes

"Uh. Thanks" I reaplied taking them and placing them next to me on a small table

"if you give me your hoody I can wash it" Tysons Grandpa said, I pulled the hoody off, but regretted it as I exposed my very thin frame to everyone. I heard gasps, as I took of the old t-shirt and replaced it with the new, not bothering to change the trousers

"Kai you're so thin!" Max stated "Haven't you had enough money to get food?!" Judy asked completely shocked

I daren't destroy my reputation so I won't say what actually happened

"No" I stated

"Then why did you go?!" Tala all but shouted

"TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" I screamed back

"If you ran away to keep us safe, why are you here again?" Bryan asked

His comment hurt me slightly and I suddenly realized that I had NO reason to be back here, it was just something to cling on to.

"He doesn't even know" Spencer said loudly

I must have had a lost, confused look on my face because Tala looked at me strangely.

"Well, lets get some food then" Judy suggested

We ordered a pizza, although I didn't eat hardly any of it.

"So, have you been in a shelter then Kai?" Judy asked

"No" I replied, staring at the repulsive food in front of me "I was down an alley with Tom, but he left" I stated, still glaring at the pizza

"You were in an Alley?" Max asked

"Yeah, most of the night, sometimes I switched to Carl's alley" I replied

"You look tired, Kai you should get some sleep" Judy advised, I nodded grateful to leave the godforsaken pizza behind

I lay down on my futon, for the first time in weeks, something soft and comfortable. I fell asleep quickly, however woke up hours later after a particularly vivid nightmare. I heard a crash as a brick flew through the window landing in the middle of the floor, next to Tala's empty bed…empty. SHIT

I grabbed the note attached to the brick

_Kai,  
You know who this is. Meet me in the park in 15 minutes. Don't be late or it'll be Tala who pays._

I skidded into the park just a few minutes later, I was almost 10 minutes early. The others followed and I wandered around. I could see Boris who had Tala behind him, I ran over and Boris smiled at me

"Leave him alone!" I screamed into the chilly night air

"I'll do you a deal Kai." Boris began as the others stood behind me with baited breath. "You can have Tala back, if YOU take his place"

"Done" I stated firmly.


	11. Taken home

**Kai's POV**

"Done" I stated firmly

"A wise choice son" I cringed at his cold voice

"Come on then grandson we don't have all day!" Voltaire commanded, but I knew his tricks

"Not unless someone is with Tala, so I'm sure he gets here" I smirked at the look of shock on Boris' face. "Fine" Voltaire stated "and Boris will make sure you get here alright"

It must have suddenly sunk in what I had said because all of a sudden, protest erupted behind me

"Kai don't do this!" Judy almost pleaded

"I'll do what I like!" I snarled

"And besides" Voltaire began "You are under my care, being just a mere 15. Therefore you are property of Biovolt. And that means that I CAN bring you back with me boy, giving Tala up is just a mere technicality." Voltaire laughed

"Go!" I looked sharply at Bruce, who ran over to Tala and stood behind him with both hands on Tala's shoulders to keep him safe. Boris walked over and did the same only this felt different. He put his cold hands on my shoulders and I shivered. He gave my shoulder a rough squeeze, hurting me slightly. Then shoved me forward, as Bruce took Tala back to the others.

"Glad you saw sense" Voltaire laughed. I turned to face my team, gave Tala a brief smile and turned

'This is it' I thought to myself grimly 'NO this is FAR from it!' I smirked, turning around a kicking Boris. He stumbled forward and Voltaire stepped back. I turned and ran back to the others, who were cheering me.

Suddenly a white hot pain seared through me. I stopped running and crumpled to the floor clutching the band around my head, the cause of my pain. I screeched out loudly when the pain increased, a high pitched scream was torn from my throat as the pain, again increased

The pain subsided and I looked up to see the towering figure of Boris looking down at me. A sharp kick sent me rolling across the floor with a snap of a broken rib. I whimpered loudly as Boris pulled me up by my arm. "Stupid move boy" he hissed in my ear

"We're leaving!" Voltaire stated as a helicopter flew overhead. I instantly thought of the police, but in red, the biovolt logo was painted on the side.

It landed near us and I was dragged on, my head still painfully throbbing from the shock.

As the copter took off, I looked back down at the others, I smirked weakly and we sped away.

We arrived hours and hours later. As the helicopter landed, I noticed the ground was white with snow, unlike the winter snow in Japan, this was thicker and heavier. We were back in Russia

We landed outside the cold, stone abbey which I spent most of my life in. Boris shoved me forwards, not even a break and I was inside an experimental room.

I looked about, computers lined the walls. Cameras and screens we're scattered around, nothing too dangerous. My breathing hitched as I noticed a large, cylindrical tube in the corner of the room. Many wires were hanging on the inside, some with needles on the end, others with straps and cuffs.

Boris shoved me towards the tube. He grabbed the back of my top and pushed me, causing it to rip, leaving me in just my jeans.

He pushed me inside the tube and suddenly my vision was clouded with scientists, from where they came I have no idea. The many needles were sharply, roughly some gently pushed into my arms, chest, neck and back. Straps were placed around my arms, chest and stomach while cuffs were locked around my wrists and neck, presumably so I didn't collapse.

A particularly old looking man, slightly balding with round spectacles perched on the end of his nose closed the door. I cursed myself mentally for allowing my thoughts to stray as to what he looked like, rather than how to escape.

Suddenly cold. Water poured in from the top of my prison, soaking my hair to start with causing it to stick to my forehead and lay flat. Soon my entire top half was slippery with the liquid which now reached my knees.

My breathing began to quicken as the liquid rose higher, to my hips, I was sure to drown!

My heart was pounding in my throat, the cold causing me to shiver violently. The water reached my shoulders and a small oxygen mask fell in front of my face. It was all a trick set up by my father, and grandfather just to see me panic. I'd had this done to me so many times when I was younger that I couldn't understand why it scared me so much now. I quickly pulled on the mask, putting the strap round my head to keep it in place, despite the pain caused from the many needles and cuffs.

The water covered my head and my eyes involuntarily closed as they began to sting. Slowly I felt myself becoming dizzy and noticed I was leaning heavily on my restraints. Before I knew what was happening I passed into nothingness and remembered no more.

I Sat up slowly and looked around. Stone walls and a stone floor met me. I pushed myself up slowly, with a groan of pain.

"Where am I?" I asked scared. No reply "WHERE AM I?!" I screamed, but I heard only my own voice echoing in reply. I knew I was in the Abbey…but where in the abbey I didn't know.

I'd never been so lost. Normally I would find myself back in my cell. Boris walked into the room slowly.

My head was stinging in pain, not an ache but a stabbing pain. I reached up and my hands brushed the metal band, only it was slightly thicker. I screwed my eyes shut as the pain increased.

I heard a laugh behind me; I turned around to see Boris stood with Voltaire.

Boris laughed a twisted laugh; he showed me a small device, much like the one before, when I had the chips installed. "What did you do" I asked, my voice sounding feeble and frail

"We worked on your control methods. We've upgraded the band around your head. And placed a band on each wrist and ankle" Boris sneered at me

"And…that?" I asked indicating the needle in Boris' hand.

"A new serum. The experiment gave us a chance to see your limits. So we've developed a new serum to control you. Made ONLY for you, Kai. You have a high endurance, much higher than Tala or ANY other student who has ever lived at the abbey." He laughed

"Who else is here now??" I asked quietly

"Just you Kai. Other than you and us, the entire Abbey is empty" Boris laughed evilly.

"We had an attempt to find you from your friends" Boris laughed as he walked over "They said the biovolt logo led them straight to us" He bent down next to me

"How long ago was that?" I asked as boris prepared the needle

"Yesterday" he laughed and pushed the needle into my arm "You will be better than ANY of your friends Kai!" he laughed. I felt the liquid travel through my body and replied coldly

"What friends?" I replied coldly. I've never realized how right Boris was. I don't need friends, "Friends are weak".

'This serum, IS good!' I thought bitterly to myself

"Training" Boris stated, watching carefully as I got up and walked over to the door, my eyes never leaving the floor.

Training continued for hours. At 4pm I was sent back to my room. My body obeyed with no questions

As I sat alone in my room I began to wonder whether they really had come looking for me or whether Boris was just trying to get my hopes up so he could destroy them afterwards.

**--Tyson's POV--**

"Do you think he's ok?" Max asked worriedly

"If I'm honest, I doubt it" Tala replied grimly

"Well. What have we got so far then?" Ray asked

"Well he's definitely at the Abbey" Michael stated

"He's got Dranzer" Emily pointed out

"He's probably lying on the floor having just been punished!" Tala growled loudly "This isn't helping at all! We need to get the Russian police involved!"

"That is all very well Tala, but they will need evidence before they will actually look for him in the abbey" Mr. Dickenson stated

"Well" Kenny began, straightening his glasses "Dizzi can track Dranzer. It might take a few moments but Dizzi will be able to tell us which room he is in and what floor. If I can get hold of some Abbey blueprints"

Tala looked at Bryan and grinned. "Pass me Dizzi for a minute" Tala began to type rapidly on Dizzi and soon enough he turned the screen around and a blueprint of the abbey covered the screen. "We were taught how to hack computers in the abbey, ironic how it will be their downfall"

"Dizzi!" Kenny began "Get to work! Find Dranzer!" he smiled and Dizzi began whirring and buzzing. Minutes passed in slience

"I really hope Kai's ok…"

--Kai's POV—Days later

Boris dragged me from my cell and into a punishment room

"You failed Kai" Boris laughed "You've got to pay for that!" – I had lost a match having been kicked half way through by Boris, I lost my concentration and had to pay the price

He instantly let a kick fly at my stomach, which made painful contact, I coughed, blood trickling down my chin

Boris threw another kick, causing me to crash to the floor painfully, another kick sent me rolling across the floor. I coughed again as Boris Raised his foot just above my back, up by my shoulders, he suddenly brought his foot down quickly, if it was possible, I lay even flatter as the pressure was still on my back. Boris lifted his foot and kicked me again, before pulling me up painfully by my arm and dragging me to the center of the room

He locked cuffs round my wrists and left me almost hanging from them. From the kick my body wasn't responding as it should, due to the pain. Boris left me hanging there for a few minutes, he walked back in carrying the usual whip. I braced myself, and the pain began.

The whip snapped on my back over and over, ripping my grubby top. My back and chest were soon covered in whip lacerations, obscuring the phoenix tattoo. Finally after almost an hour of solid whipping, it felt longer but Boris set a small clock up.

Boris went around behind me and put down the whip. I sighed loudly and he obviously heard

"Oh, Kai, we're not finished yet!" he laughed ad walked round on front of me carrying what looked like a sword, it was too small, a knife.

My eyes widened as he dragged the tip of the sharp sword across my chest, leaving a gash that bled heavily, even more so than the lacerations on my back.

Suddenly without warning he shoved the knife into my stomach **(A/n: about where his appendix would be) **I screamed out in pain, wishing I could move slightly, anything to stop the unbearable pain. Boris ripped the knife back out, causing me to scream again.

He dropped the bloodied knife on the floor and began to literally beat me to unconsciousness.

After just a few minutes, my head flopped to the side slightly and Boris stopped, clearly not wanting me to pass out because he wasn't finished.

Boris again stepped around behind me, and I suddenly felt something cold connect quickly with my legs, then my back and chest. With each blow I whimpered. Boris stopped for a few seconds to take in my pathetic state; I used this to see that he was holding a metal pipe; he suddenly struck my stomach, particularly hard with it. I moaned loudly and took gasps of air. He began again hitting my ribs; I heard several snaps and inwardly groaned as breathing became painful

Boris unlocked the cuffs from my wrists and I fell to the floor painfully, still gasping for air

I heard a click and looked up as Boris pointed a gun at me, I moved slightly, a shot echoed in the room as pain exploded in my left arm. I let a scream fill the room.

"Why…" I started but gasped for air "Did you" I gasped again "Do all that" I gasped "If you still" gasped again "need to use me?"

"We did that Boy to teach you not to get other teams involved" he replied…my eyes widened, the others must have alerted the police! I clutched my arm and side in complete agony.

"The police have been alerted. We would kill you. But you are the perfect soldier for Biovolt and we can't afford to lose you" Boris turned round. "Take him away" he ordered a guard

The guard dragged me to my cell

"I must say, you're pretty good at enduring things. And how did you manage to get the police?? Boris and Voltaire are going to have to run" I looked up at him, as he continued to pull me to my cell; I continued to clutch my side at the stab wound and with the other arm, grab the gun wound

"The police will be here soon. I feel sorry for you kid." He stopped pulling me and helped me stand "Send them down" I smiled weakly at him as he helped me walk the rest of the way. He locked the cell door as Boris wandered up to it.

"See you round…son" he laughed as he and Voltaire left

"See ya kid!" the guard whispered and followed Boris.

I curled up in the corner of my cell. Memories flashed through my mind, I pulled my legs tighter to my chest, but instantly regretted it as I put strain on my many wounds and broken ribs.

I curled up even tighter, ignoring the pain as a memory of my parents' murder burst vividly into my mind

A tear rolled down my cheek and I suddenly realized. Everyone, even the guards had left. I was alone. If the police didn't turn up for a week, I'd be dead when they found me.

As if hearing me, suddenly the door to the floor I was on burst open.

Tala was leading the group of bladers, as he came skidding to a halt in front of my cell first.

They all looked at me with wide eyes, presumably due to the state I was in, my trousers were covered in blood, almost to the point of dripping with it, my hair was clumped together with sweat and more blood.

"Kai!" Tala pounded on the bars

"They took the key" I told him, my voice was quiet and frail sounding

"We're gunna have to kick the door in" A particularly thick policeman said, as he raised his foot. He kicked the door with all his might but it didn't budge

I let a feeble laugh loose "Try using a gun" I again whispered, but it echoed in the now silence of the room

"Shield yourself" a police man armed with a gun instructed. I made no movement, I was already curled up, what more could I do

He aimed for the lock and a bang filled the entire floor of the Abbey, the door burst open and Tala dashed through.

He knelt beside me and gently pulled me to my feet, causing me to stretch my wounds and whimper in pain

The other teams just looked sympathetically at me.

We hadn't even left my cell when a police officer asked "Where have Voltaire and Boris gone?" I narrowed my eyes and replied angrily, albeit it being just above a whisper

"How would I know? I've been in here!"

Bruce came into view, followed by Mr. Dickenson and Judy, just as Tala's grip loosened a bit and I crumpled to the floor gasping and whimpering as I landed

Tala pulled me back up this time holding on firmly.

"Kai, we're taking you to hospital, no questions!" Bruce stated picking me up and almost dropping me with shock

"What?" I whispered, my bloody hair covering my eyes

"You're so light Kai!" Bruce gasped as we began to walk outside, the sun was shining brightly and I had to close my eyes for a minute to adjust them.

We piled into the BBA minibus and drove towards the hospital, we arrived quickly as it wasn't far away and Bruce all but ran into the main entrance

The receptionist jumped in her seat, seeing a tall man carrying a bloodied up child wasn't something you see every day!

She instantly called for a doctor, who within minutes came running through the doors

The doctor called for a bed on wheels **(a:n/ don't know the proper name)** Bruce lay me down on it and I was quickly wheeled into a private room. The doctor looked over my gun-shot wound. The stab wound and the many whip wounds. I could hear multiple gasps each time a new wound was pointed out.

"Well. The stab wound has caused internal bleeding, which will need to be stopped, the gun-shot wound needs to be sorted out. It seems the bullet has lodged itself in the bone. And we'll have to leave your back to heal alone, aswell as the chest. We'll have to stitch the gash across your chest." The doctor explained "We'll get started straight away. The longer we leave it the mrope dangerous"

He pulled out a needle and I whimpered in fear, remember all of the needles in the tube, the heroin.

However this needle wasn't pushed into hurt at all, to help, it was gentle.

I felt my eyes slowly close. "You'll be fine" I heard Tala whisper as my eyes shut and I drifted off.


	12. Free?

**Kai's POV**

I slowly felt reality coming back to me; with a quiet groan I moved my head slightly.

"I think he's waking up!" I heard Max's quiet and distant voice

I tried to open my eyes, and after a few attempts I could see again. I looked around to large white room to see everyone else waiting for me. The vision in my left eye still just a blur of white.

"Where am I?" I asked into the oxygen mask covering my mouth and nose

"You're in hospital Kai" Tala answered crouching down next to me

"What…Voltaire?" I asked

"He's gone Kai. No-one knows where just yet" Emily supplied

"What did they do to you in there??" Mariah stepped forward as I feebly tried to sit up, only to fall back down gasping in pain

"Training" I spoke quietly

"And you got all those injuries HOW?" Michael asked

"Punishment" I sighed

Tala began to rearrange my pillows and pulled me up gently into a sitting position

"You need to take it easy Kai. The police just need you to fill out this, for now." Mr. Dickenson handed me a form of some sort and a pen

I slowly filled it out, when I came to the 'used weapon' bit; I sighed and slowly filled it in

I handed it back to Mr. Dickenson and he looked worriedly down at what I'd written

"We'll leave you to talk" Mr. Dickenson said as he left with Judy and Bruce.

"Kai?" I sighed, as I noticed a blue light next to my bed, I shifted slightly and Tala spoke

"You're allowed more morphine now Kai" I shook my head

"No" I shook my head again

"But, they nurse said you'd be in extreme pain" Tala stated

"No morphine" I again shook my head. Morphine is very much like Heroin, if I began to rely on it, who knows what could happen.

I was in pain though, my entire body was aching, and I got many stabbing pains.

A doctor walked in slowly and looked at me. "We need to get that band off from round your head Kai." He looked at the band carefully

Tala looked at me as I nodded.

"Let me see then" The doctor spoke quietly as he examined the metal band "Well, it appears to have needles on the inner side. This means we'll have to make a break in it and gently take it out. Kai, is that ok?" he asked

"Take it off. Now" I stated "And these" I held my wrists out in front of myself "And there are 2 on my ankles" I stated to him

"Right now Kai?" he asked

"Yes" I replied angrily

"Well, we're going to have to treat this like surgery, so. Well you'll see your friends in a few hours" He smiled slightly as I nodded, loaded up a syringe and I slowly drifted off once again.

I woke up slowly, completely lost.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Hospital Kai, you were here earlier, you had the bands removed, remember?" Tala told me, I did remember. I nodded and he replied

My head was aching, I reached up and felt little puncture holes in the temples

As I applied slightly more pressure on my head, a splitting pain tore through me, I whimpered slightly,

"Kai, what's wrong?!" Tala shouted above me whimpers of pain

I slammed my hand onto the little blue light, and felt as morphine flooded into my system

Tala smiled gently as I scowled.

A young doctor came in "My name is Dr. Shirika **(A;n/ just came to me lol)** I'm going to be helping Kai cope with his wounds. Staring with trying to do daily things." He looked over at me "Now Kai, you're going to have to be able to walk, so if you can sit on the edge of the bed." I nodded, gently, painfully and extremely slowly pushing myself into a sitting position, then swung my legs over the edge.

"Now, I need you to try and stand, you must understand it will be quite painful with your wound on your stomach and chest" I nodded, and slowly put my feet onto the floor. Using the side of the bed, I pushed myself into a standing position but curled over in pain.

"I didn't think you meant **THIS **painful!" I groaned "It hurt less before you tried to sort it out!" I growled

I sighed and pulled myself straight, my heart-beat quickening with the pain. The beeps on the heart-monitor sped up with my quickened rate.

"Just take a few steps, Then you can rest again Kai" The doctor told me.

I took a few steps then slowly made my way back to the bed

"Well. We're going to have to sort that eye of yours out Kai" The doctor stated "There's not a lot we can do, but we'll get it check out just in case As for the ribs, there's not a lot we CAN do for that, we'll just have to give them a bit of support and then they'll have to heal alone"

I nodded in reply as I lay back down onto the soft bed

"You should leave Mr. Hiwatari to rest, you can see him in the morning" The rest slowly plodded out of the room and I sighed. "Now then Kai let's get you cleaned up" The doctor walked over. "Well, as you can probably tell from the stinging, we've cleaned the wound on your chest. The gun wound to your arm has been stitched up as well. Now the ribs, we can't heal those so they'll have to heal themselves with help from us" I nodded, I already knew that! "Now you're eye. I'm sorry Kai, but there's nothing we can do about that, you may lose your sight completely on that side, we're not entirely sure"

"I can see that you're tired Kai, I'll let you rest" I nodded as he left, and very quickly fell asleep

I woke up to find the teams all in my room in various states. I sat up slowly to find bandages wrapped tightly round my ribs and a bandage wrapped round my head covering my left eye

"When did THAT Happen?" I asked loudly, the others all looked over at me

"When did what happen Kai?" Max asked

"The bandages!" I said loudly and very worriedly

"Kai they put them on while we were here yesterday" Max answered looking at me worriedly

"No they didn't!" I said, I was becoming scared

"Yes they did Kai" Max told me "Maybe you've got amnesia?" Max asked everyone generally

"I don't have amnesia!" I shouted

"But Kai. You can't even remember that! Do you remember trying to run out?" I shook my head quickly

I gripped my head and felt something cold against my skin "AH! What's that?!" I shouted

"The band!" Max shouted over me "They're taking it off later Kai. Remember?"

"But…b-but they took it off yesterday" I stuttered

Max looked at me oddly, while the others just watched me with bemused expressions

"B-But" I stuttered

"Kai, they're taking them off later" Tala told me firmly "Get a grip" I looked at him lost.

"Get some sleep" Tala smiled as I closed my eyes

Hours later I woke up…in the Dojo "Hello?" I called

"Hey Kai! We're outside training! Come on!" Max ran outside into the Dojo garden

"Wasn't I in hospital?" I asked as I walked outside into the blazing sun

"Kai, you left hospital weeks ago!" Max laughed as he launched Draciel

'Weeks ago?' I thought to myself confused

"Come on then Kai!" Tyson pulled out dragoon, I reached into my pocket and pulled out Dranzer, she had a new blade, deep blue with almost orange on her. She had what looked like metal spikes on her. "What happened to Dranzer?!" I shouted, completely shocked

"You insisted that I upgraded her like that Kai, how could you forget?!" Kenny asked, insulted

"I…I uh, need a walk" I swiftly left the Dojo, and stepped into a completely strange town. Nothing was as it should be.

'Maybe I DO have amnesia' I thought to myself 'maybe I DO know my way around….but just don't remember'

But as I walked I became more and more lost.

I bumped into a stranger and I asked "Do you know the Granger Dojo?" the man looked at me as if I had grown another head "Who?" he asked

"The Grangers" I replied politely

"Not a clue Kid, you should get back soon though. It's gonna get dark soon" I looked up as the sky began to slowly darken. I wandered for hours and eventually found the Dojo again.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled as I walked in "We thought you'd gotten yourself lost!" he laughed, I decided to keep it to myself.

"We're taking you back to hospital tomorrow, we're worried about you not being able to remember anything Kai" Max smiled softly

"It's not that I don't remember it though!" I shouted at them "Everything's jumbled up! I don't understand!" I sat on the cold grassy floor.

"Go in and get some rest Kai" Max told me sadly

I nodded and walked into the Dojo, I eventually found my room in the new layout and slowly fell asleep

"Wake up Kai" Tala shook me "We're taking you to hospital now" I nodded.

We arrived at the hospital 10 minutes or so later, I was taken to a normal white room and the doctor heard all of my symptoms as he put it.

"I think, Kai may be having a mental breakdown. Either that or he has a very strange case of amnesia." The doctor explained

I felt my world crash around me. Another breakdown? Acute amnesia?!

"Let's get you back home Kai.

I lived the next week of my life completely confused and I was treated like my sanity might shatter at any minute.

I fell asleep that night, quite slowly, I kept waking up during the night and decided to take a walk in the rain. I left the Dojo and began to wander, the cold of the rain slowly soaking me through.

'What is going on?' I thought to myself

'You're losing the plot' a voice deep inside me replied

'Everything was going so well' I though

'You wish, you've been losing the plot for years.' The voice again told me

'I've been fine!' I thought to myself angrily

'If you like to think of it that way then suit yourself. Let's face it Kai you've been told you're either having a breakdown or you have amnesia, I'd place all my money on the former. Not to mention that you're arguing with yourself now'

"SHUT UP!" I screamed into the night air, causing a homeless man to stare at me, I scowled back and carried on walking, but suddenly thought, 'a little while ago I was just like that!' I spun around but the man was gone.

I walked back to the Dojo and had a shower, slowly scrawled into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up early next morning. "Hurry UP Kai! Or we're going to be late!" Tyson shouted through the door

"Late for what?" I asked, opening the door

"Jeez Kai, the doctor said you we're fine last week, but by the looks of things your even worse" he joked "We've got the tournament, remember you've had us training all month for it!" he laughed "come on, or we'll be late"

We walked to the stadium and Tyson turned to me "Get ready then Kai!" I looked at him oddly

"I'm playing the first match? I'm usually the substitute" Tyson looked over at Kenny worriedly

"Kai, you told us you wanted to play the first battle yesterday" Tyson told me softly

"Oh" my mouth formed a perfect 'O'

"Here you go Kai, I got Dranzer updated just like you asked me" he smiled as I looked down at Dranzer. Her blade was no longer blue, but silver. Metal. She had lethal spikes on her attack ring.

I stepped up to the dish and a very large man stood opposite me. He looked me up and down and laughed

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" Jazzman yelled

I pulled the ripcord from Dranzer. She landed in the dish heavily, cracking the surface. Suddenly slamming into his blade. We won. Just like that. His blade lay in two pieces on the dish floor

I scooped up dranzer and sat down on our bench, Tyson was gawping at me.

The first matched went smoothly, we won all of them and soon we were back at the Dojo with everyone else

"Dranzer was awesome Kai!" Kevin came up to me

"Hn" I replied

I wandered to the room and fell asleep.

I woke up ages later to Tysons whining "COME ON KAI! IT'S THE FINALS TODAY!"

I jumped up and we ran to the stadium

I played my match first. I was against an unknown group (to me that is) and they were much more powerful than I could ever imagine. Within minutes my blade was flung out of the dish and I lost my match.

I watched as Tyson and Ray won their matches and won the tournament.

We walked back to the Dojo slowly and Tyson turned on me "Why did you insist on playing the first match if you couldn't even win it?!" I took a step back

"You know what, we don't even need you on our team anymore" Ray stepped forward

"You just lose and make our lives harder" Max told me angrily

"You lose all your matches anyways" Emily told me harshly

"You never talk to us" Lee said

"You're always grumpy" Mariah stepped forward

"You're on the brink of insanity" Michael stepped up

"I…." I turned and ran, into town and down a dark alley. I closed my eyes and when I re-opened them I wasn't in the alley.

To Be Continued

**That wasn't a very long chapter. I hope you liked it though. All will become clear in the next chapter though**

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	13. Understanding

**Kai's POV**

I closed my eyes and when I re-opened them I wasn't in the alley.

Pain slowly dawned upon me, a dull ache, stronger round my wrists.

I let my eyes wander around the dark room, there was an eerie green light surrounding me and I began to worry.

I lifted my hand to search for a wall but hit glass, that's when I noticed the cause of my pain…needles were poked into my arms and chest, straps we're wrapped around me and I had a collar round my neck and wrists.

I had never even left the abbey.

I was still locked in the tube, where they've been messing with my head for goodness knows how long.

I must have sat wide awake for hours, until a young lady, she looked to be a scientist walked in, and that's when I shut my eyes quickly

"I'm sorry sir" she spoke

"You idiot, how could you ruin this like that?!" Boris bellowed, clearly unaware that I was awake

"I'm sorry. We must have pressed the wrong button!" She apologized

"So, you pressed the wrong button, and completely messed up time inside his head?! How are we EVER going to convince him that his 'friends' betrayed him if it was all in the wrong order?!" Boris screamed

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the scientist cried

"You will be sorry if he isn't completely loyal to Biovolt, you hear me?! Now get him out of that thing!" Boris shouted, I heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh as he presumably slapped her.

The liquid slowly drained from around me, I hung limply from my restraints finding standing hard after not having to for so long

"Get him out" I felt cool air rush towards me as the door was opened, and I slowly opened my eyes as the scientist pulled the many needles out of my skin. The unwrapped the straps and unlocked the cuffs, causing me to ungracefully fall to the floor

I still wasn't entirely sure what had and hadn't happened. But I didn't question it. I jumped in head first

"Neat trick Boris, shame it didn't work, isn't it?" I laughed as he gawped at me, clearly unable to distinguish how I had worked it out

"Never mind" He replied, pulling his stony expression back on "We had a back-up plan Kai. You see that not only served to mess with your head…it's also weakened your mind to an easily controllable state. We've had a new serum created all the time you were 'dreaming' and this one WILL control you Kai"

"I don't see why you bother. You see how many times have you tried to get hold of my 'friends' bitbeasts?? And tell me…how many times has it ACTUALLY worked??" I laughed; for once I had the upper hand

My laughing abruptly stopped as Boris pulled out a gun shooting me instantly in the shoulder, so I had no time to react. I grabbed the wound and whimpered slightly

"Get the new serum in him…NOW!" he bellowed at the scientist before leaving and slamming the door

She looked at me before pulling out a well hidden roll of bandage out and wrapping it tightly around my shoulder

"You messed it up purposely??" I guessed

"Yes. I've worked here since you were just 5 Kai. I can't stand seeing you hurt; this is the first time I've been able to help. I hate seeing you here Kai, I want you to escape, but you must understand that I can't help you do that. I have to give you the serum, Boris will know if I don't. Be strong Kai" She smiled as she gently poked the needle into my arm.

**Scientists POV **

Kai didn't move for a few moments and I began to worry that the serum was too strong. But soon he looked up at me

I sighed "Stand up" I ordered, Kai obeyed

"Stand over there" I pointed to the wall and Kai walked over.

I pulled out a small phone and called Boris "He's ready" I told him

"Excellent. I'll be down in a minute"

I hung up and watched as Kai stared unblinkingly into space

I felt so sorry for him. Yet I was always bringing him further away from escaping.

Boris entered and in a flash I felt pain explode in my chest. I looked down then back up to see Boris holding a smoking gun

I crashed to the floor, Kai never even moved. My vision slipped away, and I fell into pain filled nothingness.

**Kai's POV**

My mind screamed to help my only current friend in the Abbey, yet my body didn't move an inch.

Boris looked at me evilly and I watched back.

He walked forward and said "don't move an inch". My mind screamed 'no' but my body still wouldn't obey

He pulled a dagger and plunged it into my lower stomach, where my appendix was, just like in my 'dream', twisting it; Boris pulled the metal from my body. I would have clasped my stomach to try and stop the bleeding, had my body obeyed my mind

Boris laughed and suddenly shoved me into the wall painfully. Putting his hand on the side of my head he slammed it into the wall. My vision blurred dangerously but I didn't lose consciousness.

He moved over to my left side, so I couldn't see him so I just looked straight ahead "What's the matter Kai? Can't see me?" He laughed I growled

"It's YOUR FAULT!" I shouted at him. I had complete control of my speaking, just not my actions.

"Now now Kai, language!" Boris roughly slapped me.

"I thought it started off as being a secret I was here. How come now your practically telling the whole world?" I winced as my shoulder and stomach throbbed painfully.

"We're telling the whole world Kai, to PROVE how strong we are! Keeping you a secret makes us weak. Now we have you a new blade. You WILL win their bitbeasts back, you hear me boy?" I nodded.

I nodded. Suddenly I realized, he didn't tell me to nod. I was getting control back.

"To make sure you understand…I'm going to pound it into you…literally. And don't think I haven't noticed the serum wearing off boy, that's was just a test to see if it worked"

He swiftly kicked my side, causing me to yelp. Another kick to the back of my legs sent me crashing to my knees. He sent his boot into the side of my face, not hard enough to break anything, but hard enough to at least give me a black eye, probably a bruised cheek.

Pulling me up by my hair he kicked my chest sending me into the door of the tube, shattering the glass which I inevitably fell on to. I felt the sharp glass embed itself into my back painfully. Boris put his steel toed boot on my chest and pressed down, I whimpered loudly in pain

He kicked my side again as I slowly pulled myself to my feet. Spinning me round, I felt the cold blade at the base of my neck, on my spine. He very slowly pulled the dagger down, leaving a long painful gash down my back. Very slowly, he began to draw wings with the dagger. I could tell they were wings by the shape and the feeling of him 'drawing' every individual feather. After he finished he shoved me forward. As I turned around to look at him I threw up, his entire hand was covered in blood…my blood

"H-how long was I in there for?" I coughed

"About two weeks" he laughed at me as he grabbed my hair with his blood covered hand.

"Here's your new blade" He stated shoving Black Dranzer into my hand "Now just a quick flick of this switch" she flicked a button on the computer behind him and I felt the band round my head flare to life shocking me painfully. "Just you remember boy. We hear you've been disobeying us, you'll regret it" I nodded "You have three days to get them. Mark my words boy, THREE DAYS" he said firmly

I left the abbey slowly. I looked down at a piece of paper which I was given with their location…not that I would need it. As I walked passed a small park I could see them all sitting around.

I tugged my jacket tighter around myself, my injuries all still very painful. I'd used some old rags to bandage my stomach from the stab wound and my shoulder from the gunshot wound. But I daren't show the others. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of a punishment.

I walked up to the others slowly. My eyes never leaving Tala's face as they all watched me, in a stunned silence. I KNOW I had a nasty looking bruise on my cheek and a black eye.

"K-Kai!" Tyson stammered, I couldn't blame him. I mean it's not every day that a person who's gone missing just walks up to you.

I gave him a stony glare. Pulling out my launcher and Black-Dranzer.

"No. mercy" I stated coldly ripping the cord from the launcher, sending the blade crashing down to the floor spinning wildly, flicking dirt in its speed.

I glared round when no-one launched their blades. Eventually one by one they stepped up, lost, I took their bitbeasts. Simple. Last to step up was Tala, everyone assumed I would go easy. However his was the shortest battle. I was determined not to let him get to me, so I beat him quickly.

"K-Kai? You've ACTUALLY joined them?" Max stammered

"Did it really take you ALL this time to figure it out?" I snapped coldly, almost wincing at the harshness of my voice "I've joined Biovolt, purely because I can become stronger" I lied

"Why?" Tala asked plainly

"So I could see your face when I beat you" I laughed as Tala looked at me completely shocked

I laughed again, harder and louder. Surely Boris would praise me for THIS win.

"When I get back to the Abbey, I'll be a hero! I've caught the strongest bitbeasts other than Biovolt's own!" I laughed again

Changing my tone suddenly I spoke quietly, just so they could hear me, for I knew I was being watched

"I'm doing this because I have to" I gave Tala a knowing look. I laughed again, to cover up the 'unexplained' silence "See you round... 'mate'!" I laughed emphasizing 'mate'

I spun round, my jacket swung behind me, flapping in the wind. I slowly headed back to the Abbey.

**Tala's POV**

"Do you think Kai's going to be alright??" Max asked

"Probably not. We need to get him out of there. But we need strong evidence before the police will even consider checking it out." I sighed. He'd taken all of our bitbeasts…every single one.

**2 weeks later**

"WHY HAVEN'T THEY DONE ANYTHING?!" I shouted at Mr. Dickenson

"Because they don't have 'substantial' evidence so they say" He replied. I sighed loudly, who knows what has happened to Kai

**Kai's POV**

I had long given up hope of being found. Two weeks had passed. Nothing. I made the signs perfectly clear that I needed out to Tala…but he didn't listen. He left me here…to die.

I can even feel myself becoming part of biovolt. I know I'm slowly becoming more obedient, all because of Tala.

Being left here…the thought of Tala and all the others betraying me, pushed me to become stronger, so I really could once and for all destroy the very people who destroyed my hope. They had no bitbeasts they were the weak ones…I was strong, a Hiwatari. I laughed inside my cold cell. I would destroy them.

Boris walked into my cell moments later, to punish me for being late for training…which wasn't due to start for another 3 hours. He hadn't punished me all week, my desire to destroy the friends was much too strong to get in the way. Boris had no REASON to punish me.

I smirked as Boris scowled at me.

"Training, shall we?" I asked walking towards the training room. My injuries still hurt every now and again…but I put that behind me.

Just like every other training session, Biovolt launched many blades, and I tore through them with Black-Dranzer, each time I got quicker. However today I allowed my thoughts to stray to destroying Tala, and in a flash Black-Dranzer lay motionless on the floor. I cringed as I looked up at Boris' smirking face.

"Punishment, shall we?" Boris mimicked me from earlier. I 'hmphed' and followed him grudgingly

"Now, Kai you should be more enthusiastic. I haven't had the chance to punish you for a week. I'm going to make this one last!" he punched me over and over again. He roughly and very suddenly shoved my head into the wall, my vision wavered and the room swam but soon returned to normal. I fell to the floor and very suddenly Boris stamped down on my arm, I heard a loud snap fill the room and I screamed in pain

"You know Kai, you're mother begged me not to kill you. She exchanged her life for yours." I felt my eyes sting with tears from what he said and the pain, my moment of weakness was used as Boris slapped me "Weakness, BOY! CONTROL YOURSELF!"

I cringed as Boris' steel toed boot made painful connection with the stab wound on my stomach.

"Back to your cell Kai" Boris shoved me inside, sliding a small plate of food beside me, as I sat shivering from pain…and cold.

I slowly ate the food, thinking about everything

'He betrayed me!' I thought angrily 'I'll make him pay!' I smirked

I sat for hours thinking until very suddenly I threw up, again and again.

"Poisoning?" I whispered to myself "bastard"

**Tala's POV**

"We need to get Kai out now." I told Mr. Dickenson

"Tala it's not that simpl-" Mr. Dickenson began

"It's VERY simple! We're going then" I looked over at everyone who nodded; we headed off towards the abbey.

Half-an-hour later we arrived and you can imagine my shock when Kai greeted us outside. He looked pale, thin and very tired. He was shaking slightly and was visibly in pain. His right arm was hanging limply by his side and there was a glint in his eyes, not like the old glint, this was twisted.

"K-Kai?" Ray asked

"What are you doing?" Ray asked

"Getting rid of you! You left me here, you destroyed my hope, in return I will destroy YOU!" he screamed lunging forward, very quickly considering the state he was in.

He suddenly turned kicking my back; I tripped forward and noticed Boris step out

"I see you upset my son" he laughed

"You destroyed me." He whispered to me, falling behind Boris, he stood up straight showing respect.

"Think about this Kai!" I yelled, trying to make him see sense

"Think? I've had 2 weeks to think about this, in between punishments and training. Oh I've had PLENTY of time to think!" he laughed in response

Suddenly from behind us the police burst forward; Mr. Dickenson must have told them they HAD to come!

They ran forward as Boris fled, police followed, but just a few moments later a biovolt helicopter flew off, with a smirking Boris at the window.

Mr. Dickenson walked up to Kai who turned and walked.

"Don't we at least get a 'thanks'?!" Tyson shouted at him. Kai glanced up and glared at us all.

"Go and try to talk sense in to him" Mr. Dickenson whispered as Kai wandered off.

We followed, keeping our distance. We were walking along the beach when we got too close for his comfort

"MUST you follow me?!" he growled "You left me to rot in there, NOW you want to see me?" he turned around and walked off, with us following

"Kai we didn't leave you, we couldn't get the police to cooperate!" I tried to reason

"Get away from me!" his eyes flashed dangerously, with a sudden change of personality Kai looked at me with sorrow filled eyes "You left me Tala."

Suddenly Kai collapsed to the floor. I was shocked to say the very least. I ran over as Bryan gently picked him up "He's light…too light" he stated watching Kai take in raspy breaths.

"Get him to hospital" I ordered as I spun around and ran, slightly worrying thought… 'Where is Voltaire?'

We arrived at the hospital and Mr. Dickenson, Judy and Bruce were there shortly after

Kai was taken away for hours, while we were left to wonder what was going to happen

"Do you think Kai will still hold a grudge??" Max asked

"Don't know. With Kai it's hard to tell" Bryan answered, I wasn't really in the mood to talk. Kai and I had never fallen out, so to speak. To have him blame me was far worse than I had ever imagined

"Tala!" Bryan shook me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see a nurse "Kai asked to see you all" I stared unblinkingly at her for a moment before jumping up. The nurse led us to his private room and left us just outside.

We walked in slowly. Kai was looking out the window. His left eye heavily bandaged, his arm wrapped in bandages **(a:n/ again the flimsy ones)**. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, covering the metal band from our view. Another bandage covered his shoulder, and by the looks of it, his stomach. He was very pale and shaking slightly.

"Kai?" Tyson asked hopefully

"Stay away from me" he replied

"But you asked us to come here!" Michael stated angrily

"I know. To tell you to get lost. I don't need you hanging around me any more." He looked over at us, his uncovered eye narrowing dangerously

"But. You must understand we didn't abandon you! The police didn't have enough evidence!" Emily protested

"EVIDENCE?!" Kai shouted "Is this not enough?!" he lifted his bandaged arm just slightly

Soon we had all sat around the room and we're softly arguing with Kai

"I didn't abandon you Kai. I had no choice" I told him

"Well big whoop, NOR DID I" he argued "Only I'm pretty sure you're not the one lying in a hospital" he growled

Mr. Dickenson, Judy and Bruce walked in moments later. "Kai I'm sorry m'boy. You need someone who is willing to take care of you, or you're to be returned to your grandfather." Mr. Dickenson explained

"Why don't we take Kai in Dad?" Tyson asked, but before he could answer Kai interrupted

"No Tyson. That won't be necessary" Kai stated "I don't intend to be under your care at all" he glanced around the room his eyes momentarily stopping at me. He wanted ME to become his 'guardian'

"Mr. Dickenson!" I called "I could be Kai's guardian!" I smiled as Kais face lit up slightly

"I'm sorry Tala. At your age, I won't allow it. Your far too young to have this kind of responsibility" Kai looked down at his covers

"If you can't get hold of Voltaire?" he asked

"You'd have to go to an orphanage Kai." Mr. Dickenson told him

"But, there are plenty of people who CAN take care of me!" he suddenly yelled

"Kai. I won't allow ANY of these teens to take care of you. It doesn't matter that you're only 15, the youngest here. It makes NO difference" He sounded stern.

"I refuse to go back to my grandfathers. Send me to an orphanage then" Kai argued, hoping to chance Mr. Dickenson's mind

"Fine then. We can arrange transport. We'll pick you up next week" Mr. Dickenson left and Kai sighed.

The week disappeared all too quickly. We visited Kai every day. And slowly he became more responsive towards us again, just a little. He wasn't eating properly yet. Actually he hadn't eaten hardly ANYTHING since he left the Abbey, I knew their methods all to well and Kai probably won't want to eat for weeks. His injuries were very slowly healing, the lack of food made them heal slower. He still had many bruises and cuts which wouldn't heal for a while yet.

After a short flight back to Japan, Kai took a different taxi to us. We took a limo. He was taken away and I turned to Mr. Dickenson and asked "Where IS this orphanage?"

"Not far away" he replied

"You didn't have to be so harsh. Any of us here can take care of him!" Mr. Dickenson made no response and I sighed… I wish I could help Kai.

To be continued.

**Hope you liked it!!! I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Hopefully within 2-3 days, no promises though.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**xflightofthephoenix**


	14. Gone forever?

**Kai's POV**

I arrived at the shabby little orphanage only 30 minutes or so after I left the airport in my own taxi. I was infuriated that Mr. Dickenson had sent me here of all places, had he not even SEEN the place??

The gate was hanging off and swinging dangerously on its single hinge. The brick wall around the small area owned by the orphanage was crumbling, the garden was overgrown and wild, many of the windows were smashed and some were covered with boards, presumably to keep the rain out. I considered running, but just as the thought entered my mind, an old woman came out to greet me.

'Please don't be the owner' I begged

"You must be the new boy right??" She asked. I nodded in reply

"Your name?" she looked at me. I just stared politely back

"Fine then. I'll show you to your room." She walked towards the house, many people had come to see the 'new comer'. I was slightly scared, most of the people here were boys who were MUCH taller and well built than me. I had muscles…but not to the extremities they did.

"As you don't know anyone you can have this room to yourself." She turned and walked away

I pushed the door open…the room was practically a broom cupboard. The room was about the size of a double bed, there was a small camp bed down one side of the wall, which cut space down even more so. Above the bed was a shelf, I placed my almost empty bag on it and sat down. The sheets were full of dust and as I sat dust flew about the small room. The carpet was a nasty green and there were many different wallpapers on the wall, mostly peeling off or ripped. At the head of the bed was a window, it was by no stretch big, but it wasn't tiny either. It was smashed in the corner and there was a dangerous crack down the middle.

I sat in the small room for hours until I decided it best to go outside for just a few minutes. I wandered the shabby, overgrown garden and was heading back when a group of boys came up to me, flexing their muscles.

"You're the new kid, right?" one particularly stupid looking boy asked

"Well." I began "Have you seen me before?" the boy just kept his mouth shut while the 'leader' walked around me

I walked off as the leader began to talk to me. I knew it was a bad move, and I was right.

That was a week ago. Since then I've only left my room a few times. Only eaten when forced to. And avoided the bonehead easily.

There were many days when friends were allowed inside the orphanage, but as of yet, none of my 'friends' had shown up.

As I sat alone I took it upon myself to remove the bandage from my eye. And take off some of their measures they had used to protect my injuries.

**Tyson's POV**

I sighed. It had almost been a month since we had seen Kai. We had been so busy recently, with many little tournaments and other things Mr. Dickenson had organized.

"You know guys" I said as we ate lunch "I reckon Mr. Dickenson is keeping us away from Kai"

"Well I can't say I haven't thought about that. But, why exactly would Mr. Dickenson do that?" Kenny replied before taking a bite of his ham sandwich

"Well. No-one found Voltaire OR Boris" Lee stated "Maybe they're black-mailing Mr. Dickenson?"

"Shit!" Tala shouted, causing gramps to glare "We have to go RIGHT now then. I'm pretty sure the name was "redwood orphanage", who cares about training this afternoon!" Tala jumped up and soon we were running across streets towards the orphanage.

We arrived in half an hour and stared disbelievingly at it. "This is where Kai is?!" Tala shouted, causing an old woman to come out to greet us

"Can I help??" she asked politely

"Um…yeah we're here to see Kai." I told her

"Who??" she paused "OH you mean the blue-haired boy?"

"Um, I guess that's him" Lee told her

"I'll take you to his room. He's never really come out of it, since he got here. Perhaps you could talk some sense into him; he hasn't eaten properly since he got here." She explained

"That's Kai" I smiled

"Here we go" she stopped outside a very shabby looking door.

As she walked off Tala looked across at me, we pushed open the door and were greeted by the smallest of rooms, Kai was looking out of the broken window, he looked over towards us, and then continued to look out of the window.

Kai, I understand you're upset that we haven't come to see you" Tala explained

"Upset?? Not me" He spoke softly, not moving his head at all.

"We think Voltaire and Boris are behind us being kept away"

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" he asked, finally turning to look at us

"Um…well" I answered

"Isn't it obvious?" he drawled looking around.

"I see you took it upon yourself to remove your bandages" Tala stated changing the subject

"Hn" Kai turned back to the broken window. Pieces of the broken glass littered the floor

"What happened to your window??" Max asked

"Broke" Kai replied shortly

"Well obviously. Max meant why half of it is on the floor" Tala stated angrily

"Because I haven't cleared it up" Kai stated shifting slightly on the windowsill.

"Shouldn't the owner of this place do that?" Michael asked

"I would, if he'd let me inside" she spoke from behind us "He never lets me inside! How am I supposed to clean the room? And if there's broken glass I MUST clean it up, we might have an inspection soon!" she bustled around trying to get in until Kai stood with his arms either side of the door frame

"I told you you're not coming in! Do you not understand?! And besides, this place is hardly going to pass an inspection is it?" he glared at her coldly and she stomped off.

"She would banish me to my room" he stated slowly "But I never leave it so there's not really a lot else she can do" he said sarcastically

"Um. Maybe you wanted to go out somewhere?" Kenny asked nervously

"Yeah! We should all go to the beach or something!!!" I shouted loudly punching the air

Kai rolled his eyes and got up slowly, we walked past a group of people on our way out, a thick looking guy began shouting at Kai, who slowly turned around and calmly replied

"Yes?"

"I see you've finally decided to come out of your room then blue-boy?" Kai just carried on watching him

"Is that a problem?" he answered smirking as the other guy's face turned slightly red

"Yeah! You never come out of your room, no-one knows your name, yet you have LOADS of friends" he shouted

"Whatever" Kai began walking away again, the guy ran up in front of him and threw a punch. Swiftly Kai grabbed the clenched fist and twisted his arm behind his back painfully

"Now. Was that everything?" He asked pulling the twisted arm

"Y-Yes" the boy stammered as Kai let his arm drop, suddenly he kicked Kai in the stomach and ran. Kai doubled over slightly, however gained his composure and continued to walk as the boy ran off.

"Um. So Kai." I began "You haven't even told them your name?"

"Why should I?" he looked at me coldly "They're all idiots, I don't see a point in wasting my time talking to them"

"The only one acting like an idiot here is YOU Kai!" Lee turned on him

"Then why are you still here?" He walked down a path to the beach, seemingly knowing where he was going

"If you know where you're going Kai, why did you not visit us?" Kevin asked

"Not allowed out." He carried on ahead

"Does that mean you're breaking the rules now?!" I called behind him, he just shrugged

We arrived at the beach and Kai sat on the warm sand.

Tala sat next to him while we kept our respective distances

**Tala's POV**

I sat next to Kai who briefly looked at me

"I missed you, ya' know?" he turned to me.

"I missed you too Kai." We'd never REALLY been apart if we didn't have to be. Only after Kai was sent to boarding school, and during the tournaments.

"You're going to have to go back to you're grandfathers, you know that, don't you?" I told him

He sighed, but nodded afterwards

"I think Mr. Dickenson is trying to negotiate keeping you in the orphanage, and that's why he kept us away." Kai nodded silently.

The other began to walk over to us so we stood up, at the last moment Kai turned to me

"Don't make me go back to him" he whispered before walking back.

The entire trip to the orphanage was silent. No-body knew what to say, I was pondering what would happen.

As we arrived Voltaire was stood outside the door, talking to the owner. Kai continued to walk towards him, as if accepting that he would have to go back regardless.

"Ah, Kai my boy" Voltaire walked over to Kai, who took a step back

"Yes?" he asked coldly

"You're to come with me. Stanley was trying to keep your location from me, but as you can see, biovolt are far superior to him. We're going home boy." Voltaire walked to the road and into a black limo that pulled up

"Right" Kai whispered into the wind and followed into the limo. He slowly pulled the door closed and watched as the limo pulled away.

We headed back to the Dojo, and were greeted by Mr. Dickenson

"I have a lot of explaining to do" he stated

Soon we were all seated around the living room

"Voltaire has been trying to find Kai for almost a month now. By keeping you from him, I could keep Kai's location to myself. I did pick that orphanage on purpose, however you visiting him today allowed him to track your location and inevitably Kai's. Now it's not your fault, I expected it to happen, however not so soon. Kai will presumably be taken to one of Voltaire's mansions throughout Japan. We just have to locate which one. You see we need to get Kai away, if we can get Kai to write a statement then he can send his grandfather down once and for all"

"Kai…can send down Voltaire?!" I all but shouted "Well we have to find him!" I jumped up.

"Right" Mr. Dickenson replied also standing, followed by everyone else. "We have the locations of all the known mansions; it's just a case of working out which one it is now"

Days passed and we all tried desperately to work out where Kai was, but to no avail. It was as if he had vanished.

"Well we've had the mansions observed by the police 24/7. It's been 9 days now. Kai is nowhere to be seen." A police officer began "We'll only have the places observed for 14 days, 2 weeks. After that we'll call off the officers."

I sighed, things were so all over the place at the moment, they had been since the reunion, and now I was beginning to wonder if it was better that Kai had never shown up at all.

"Well. Why don't you get some people out for the last 5 days, looking for the hidden mansions??" I suggested hopefully.

"Right. 5 days and we're calling it off, we'll send some men out to look now" the police officer showed himself out

**Kai's POV**

I sat in the quiet 'cellar', it had been turned into my worst nightmare, I looked around using the small amount of light provided by the tiny window. There were chains hanging off the walls, cuffs attached to the end. I sighed loudly wishing I could rub my aching wrists, alas they were chained above my head.

"The police have been snooping around boy" Boris stated as he pushed the door open. "As of yet, they haven't found this mansion" He gave me a kick in the stomach, causing me to cough loudly, spitting blood on the floor.

Despite being still bandaged, my arm was nearly healed, my eye still useless. The band was round my head, ankles and wrists. I sighed a little too loudly, causing Boris to look at me angrily

"Bored are we?!" he snarled kicking me again

Most of my wounds from before were healed, although I had been given many new ones instead.

Boris stalked off, leaving me hanging from the chains round my wrists.

Hours later, Voltaire came to see me. "You will be attending a boarding school Kai. At the end of the summer, you will start in the new school year" he walked off, plunging me into darkness as night fell.

'The new school year doesn't start for weeks, months' I sighed.

**Tala's POV**

A few days later "The police rang!" I yelled, running into the living room, "they've seen Voltaire and Boris inside a mansion they found yesterday! Let's GO!"

We drove quickly to the mansion, using the locations given to us by the police. However we didn't expect the scene that awaited us.

When we arrived the entire place was in smoke.

A police officer walked over and looked nervously at us "We had a bit of an accident, involving an oil lamp hanging on the wall near the door" he said nervously

"YOU BURNED DOWN THE MANSION?!" Mr. Dickenson exploded

"Where's Kai?" I asked fearing the worst

"Inside" The officer stated nervously "We've got people looking for him now though"

**Kai's POV**

I looked out the small window as best I could when I heard a smash and someone obviously trying to hide by their whispering voices, scolding someone else.

I could almost have jumped in excitement, if I had the strength

I waited for more voices for a few minutes, but I could smell smoke….smoke meant FIRE!

My fear pushed me to try and escape, I struggled wildly against the chains which clattered against the wall, smoke began to drift in through the badly fitted window and this just made me struggle more.

The room began to heat up dangerously; I struggled more than ever, desperate to get away from the heat. I know Dranzer is a fire phoenix, however she was in my pocket at the moment, and she can't make me stand up to ANY heat.

'I'm gunna die in here' I thought to myself

Suddenly a loud crash brought me back to earth. It sounded like a room behind me was falling apart

A huge piece of wood crashed through the wall I was chained to, I caught my arm painfully, however many of the bricks smashed, leaving me with cuffs and loose chains. I ran up to the door a kicked it as hard as I could. It swung open and smoke rushed into to greet me.

I was in a large corridor, to my left, around the front door, the carpet had caught alight, so I had no choice but to run right, towards a dead end, and hope I could get out through another room.

I burst into the study, and suddenly left as the entire room was in flames, I ran into room after room hoping I could find a way out.

**Tala's POV**

The fire brigade spent hours putting the flames out. Voltaire and Boris had yet again made a swift escape, but still no sign of Kai, and we were all VERY worried now, even more so than before

A police officer walked over to us slowly and looked at us grimly "Sorry boys. There's no sign of Kai. We don't think he survived. I'm sorry"

I felt the world stop, Kai my best friend, killed by none other than his grandfather.

Tears rolled down Mariah's cheeks and everyone else just looked on sadly.

"Kai fought so hard" I began "He fought with everything he had to beat Voltaire, and he paid the ultimate price"

We all headed back home in a mournful silence.

Weeks passed and still no news from Kai. They hadn't even found his body, or any indication that he was there. I was still clinging onto the small amount of hope that he was still alive…but we'd all been told they were slim at best.

"I don't think we're going to be ready, I mean if they do find his body. It's weird not having him here, telling us to train….but to find his body" Max trailed off tearfully

"Kai would hate to hear you talk like that. You should keep training, keep going. Kai kept going after he left us behind, we all know it affected him, but he hid it so well you didn't even know." I explained "What I mean is, if Kai can overcome something like this, then so can you."

"Tala's right! Let's train FOR Kai!" Tyson stated punching the air. However, when we began training everyone's minds wandered off the match at hand and towards Kai, to a point that training was pointless.

We wandered the town, carefully avoiding the direction of the mansion.

"Hey!" Mariah suddenly shouted "Why don't we check out the hospital?! Kai might have made his own way there!" We all looked at each other, before setting off at a sprint towards the hospital, we skidded into the waiting room and I ran up to the desk

"I'm looking for someone, has Kai Hiwatari been here?!" I asked enthusiastically (Surprising isn't it? Oo)

The shocked receptionist looked up at me then began typing and clicking rapidly on her computer. After a few moments she looked up "I'm sorry, no-one under that name here, I can give you some pictures of people however?" We nodded and she turned to a filing cabinet where a folder FULL of photos was. She handed it to us and we slowly flicked through.

"Any luck?" She asked as we handed back the folder

"No" Max replied sadly

"I'm sure your friend will show up" she smiled softly and continued her work

"Let's get home" Ray advised sadly as we wandered back "I think that was the most hopeful I've been since he left, but we're running out of ideas here. We've searched around the mansion, around the town down at the beach and now the hospital. What can we do now?"

"Nothing. Let's face it, Kai is gone and isn't coming back" Michael stated "Everyone seems to think he's the tough guy, well lets face it he's not. He's gone and we're just going to have to get over it"

"Don't rule Kai out just yet. They may say the chances of him alive are slim, but don't give up on him, after this IS Kai we're talking about" Bryan stated angrily at Michael's statement

"Where are you Kai?" I whispered into the wind.

* * *

**Another Chapter done, I can't believe I've written so much so far, and that people enjoy it! Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	15. Is it you?

**Tala's POV**

A few more weeks passed, and although I was still thinking hopefully, the actual chances of Kai returning, alive or not, we're becoming slimmer by the day.

There was a small tournament, we decided to enter, only in the hopes that Kai would be there, so as usual training once again started up. After the fire, Black-Dranzer was destroyed, all our bitbeasts returned, but still no Kai.

However, even I found it was hard to get up early enough to get any real work done, without Kai yelling at us to "speed up" or "Stop lazing round".

**-------------Flash -------------**

"Wake up" I heard someone whisper, I rolled over and continued sleeping

"Wake up Tala, Boris is coming to get us for training in a few minutes" a six year old Kai whispered in my ear

**-------------End -------------**

I sighed loudly as we sat down for lunch.

"It's weird not having Kai tell me lunch has been cut short" Tyson exclaimed

"I miss him" Max stated tearfully

"I think we all do" Mariah replied sadly

"Let's get to training" I suggested seeing no-one make any move to get food

"You're right, Kai would be really pissed if he saw us lazing round days before a tournament" Bryan stated

"Let's get going" Ray stated, slightly cheerily, to lighten the mood. We headed to a small river nearby Tyson's and began to train **(a:n/ the place where they save the puppy in season 1!)**

We all began to work on our new techniques, Tyson was having the most problems, Kenny had slightly updated Dragoon, however this meant that Tyson couldn't quite get his balance right.

"What is wrong with this BLADE?!" Tyson shouted furiously

"You need to concentrate more" someone explained

"Tala, I don't think that's going to work" He looked over at me slightly angrily…

I looked back confused at him

"What?" he asked

"I didn't say anything" I stated

"What?!" he asked slightly shocked

"You heard me! CONCENTRATE!" the same person commanded

"Make me!!!" Tyson shouted into the air

A dark shape jumped off the bridge and landed gracefully on the ground below, they straightened up and we were met by four cobalt blue tattoos.

"Kai!!!" Tyson yelled as he ran towards said boy.

We all ran over to see Kai, who stepped back away from us as we got too near. He had no visible injuries, he was still thin, very thin, that however could be sorted. His arms were the only evidence of current injury, in the forms of neat horizontal slashes down both sides. He wore his usual attire (G-rev). There was no evidence that he had had a tough time over the last months. He looked just fine.

How wrong I was. Sure Kai was physically fine, but emotionally…mentally?? He was far from it.

He looked across the group of teens crowding him coldly.

"Kai! We thought you were gone!!! Where have you been?!" Mariah called enthusiastically

He looked coldly at her, before looking down to the ground. "We have training to do…niet?" **(no?) **He asked with a sudden loss of confidence

Tyson looked blankly at the end of Kai's sentence.

"We should head back Kai, you look thin and should really eat something" I advised

"Da" **(Yes)** Kai nodded and slowly walked behind us, clearly not wanting a conversation

We arrived back at the dojo, and Tyson burst in surprising Mr. Dickenson, Bruce and Judy

"What's all the commotion?" Bruce stood up, as Kai walked in, understanding and relief spread across his face, as well as Judy and Mr. Dickenson's.

"We were so worried about you Kai!" Mr. Dickenson jumped up

"Izvinee" **(sorry)** Kai looked up slowly and Mr. Dickenson exchanged a worried glance with Bruce. I couldn't understand why everyone kept looking at Kai strangely then it dawned on me…he was speaking Russian, I didn't notice because I can understand him either way.

"Kai why did you talk in Russian?" Mr. Dickenson asked Kai looked up but looked back down again

Bruce looked about almost nervously and asked "food anyone, Kai you look thin" Kai again looked up and slowly stated "Izvinee" again

Bruce left and began making some food for us, while we sat around and talked, pleased to have Kai back. He didn't say much all day, and for that matter all week. We didn't enter the tournament, it was just an excuse not to mope around all day, but now Kai was back it was totally different

Kai still insisted on training, not in so many words, but he was always out there, after wanting him back safely for so long, it seemed thick not to join him.

He was very different from before, for a starter, he didn't tell us ONCE what to do.

I thought of the bands controlling him, but they we're gone. The only proof of his time in the Abbey, aside from the scars and memories was his eye.

He launched Dranzer, but didn't command her; she just spun at his feet.

"Did you want to train Kai?" Tyson asked him

"Niet" Kai replied quietly

"We're worried Kai" Ray told him

"Don't." he replied looking up as Dranzer flew to her masters hand.

"Huh?" Tyson grunted

"Stop worrying about me." He looked back down "I don't want you to"

* * *

We all sat down that evening and Ray decided to question Kai

"Do you remember the fire" Kai's face remained blank

"Da" He nodded slowly

"Tell me Kai…" Bruce began walking in "Why do you speak in Russian?" Kai moved his head to the side slightly, in question. Maybe he didn't even notice he was talking like that? Bruce sat down slowly, watching Kai

"shto" **(what?)** Kai asked

"You speak in Russian a lot of the time now Kai." Bruce stated

Kai's mouth formed a perfect 'o', but he said nothing.

"Do you not notice Kai?" Bruce asked

"Niet" Kai answered quietly. "I speak in Russian because I choose to" He snarled in a sudden change of personality

"Kai, we're all worried about you!" I said angrily, he was about to snap but instantly stopped, obviously afraid. "Kai?" I asked, he flinched away from me

"Niet, niet, niet" he whispered to himself, lost in his scared thoughts

"Kai, is there something you want to tell me?" I stood up and Kai flinched again, he shook his head violently. He suddenly stood up, cold and overpowering "I'm going out" he walked off quickly and I turned to the others.

"He only speaks Russian when he's scared or intimidated. Maybe his Grandfather?"

Bryan nodded "At any rate, we should keep an eye on him" I nodded

"It's almost as is he has a mild case of schizophrenia" Bruce stated "Perhaps?? Child abuse can cause schizophrenia"

"Maybe. I mean Kai's definitely different from before and not in a good way" Lee stated

"I say we keep a close eye on him. Kai will never agree to go to hospital, so we just have to try to help him ourselves" Ray stated.

Kai returned later, he looked tired, he'd probably been for a run. We were all eating when he sat down next to us eyeing the food warily

"Did you want some Kai?" Grandpa Granger

Kai shook his head "niet"

"You should really eat something, your still too thin Kai" Judy explained, waving her fork at him as she spoke, Kai eyes completely focused on the waving fork and he looked almost scared.

This was not the Kai we knew!

He slowly stood up and headed outside "I'll be training" he looked around angrily before leaving.

"There is something wrong with his head." Tyson stated "Maybe the chips?"

"Maybe!!!" Judy jumped up "They were inside his head; they could do anything to him!" She looked over at Emily who nodded "We'll go check it out." They stood and left while we joined Kai in the garden, Dranzer was spinning rapidly sparking every now and again.

"Kai?" Tyson stepped forward, Dranzer sparked furiously as Kai stepped backwards as we approached

"Kai?" We know what's going on. The chips, and child abuse have given you schizophrenia."

Kai looked at Tyson angrily as Dranzer flew into his hand

"Kai. Where have you been?" Mariah asked changing the subject

He looked on at her darkly "I don't think it's vital for you to know" He snarled

"Yes it is Kai! What is making you act like this?!" Kai looked on at her.

"My grandfather said I was going insane" he stated depressively "I'm beginning to think I am" he continued "I can't help myself"

"That's what we're here for" Lee smiled softly

"You see. They said the child abuse can cause someone to become schizophrenic" Bryan stated

"I'm losing the plot then right?" Kai asked

"No" I butted in "You just need a bit of help Kai, and were here to give it" Kai nodded

Slowly, week by week, day by day Kai got better and better, however, although he wasn't suffering from schizophrenia. He was much more closed off than before. He wouldn't speak to us; he still chose to sometimes speak in Russian.

Late one evening, we could hear Kai murmuring inside the room. We thought he was murmuring to someone, so we checked it out. Only to find him twisting and turning as he slept, obviously trapped within a nightmare inside his tortured mind.

It was true, despite all of our help Kai was still suffering inside, from his memories which slowly surfaced.

Suddenly, I jumped out of my thoughts as Kai sat bolt upright. Eyes wide and breathing heavily.

He looked around, his eyes settling on me specifically. Sighing loudly he moved slowly into the bathroom. Wordlessly.

"He's not going to do anything stupid is he??" Mariah asked me 'shit!'

I ran after him and began pounding on the door "Kai open this right now!" Tyson shouted

**Kai's POV**

Another nightmare about Boris. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind me. Searching through the cupboard, I found what I was looking for. A small yet very sharp razor. I slowly dragged it across the underside of my arm, sighing with relief as blood trickled down my arm to the tip of my finger, before dripping into the sink. I slid down the wall to a sitting position and went over the same slash a few times, until it bled steadily

I suddenly became aware that everyone was shouting and pounding on the door, then I suddenly noticed how badly my arm really was bleeding, I suddenly shoved my arm under the tap, and allowed cool water to stop the bleeding, it took a little while, all the time they pounded on the door. I shoved the razor back inside the cupboard, right at the back well hidden. I closed the cupboard door, and opened the bathroom door. The others looked relieved to see me in one piece; however Tala's eyes kept flicking down to the new gash on my arm. I pushed passed them towards the garden, where I began to futilely train.

After hours of training, I went for a wander round the town, in the pitch black I wandered thinking about my grandfather, and Boris. They'd been missing since the fire. And I was worried.

'They're planning something' I thought to myself 'they're going to come and get you soon enough' I shook my head of the thoughts and continued to walk.

As I passed a dark alley, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the darkness.

A light flicked beside me, a lighter in fact. A very large man was smirking at me, he smelt strongly of alcohol and this successfully drove the thought of my grandfather sending him from my head.

"You shouldn't be out this late, you might bump into someone nasty…like me" he laughed at his own statement, I just watched him warily

"So then. You look like you've got money kid." He sneered, oh how wrong he was. I still didn't have ANY money.

He started searching through my pockets roughly, finding nothing he spat on the floor and looked back up angrily, all the time the lighter being held alight.

Very suddenly he punched my stomach, and then the side of my head. I became dizzy, but was 'saved' as I heard someone call my name. The guy suddenly looked up and, even quicker, made a dash down the dark alley. Leaving me to stumble out. The ground was swirling below me, but soon came to a halt.

The others suddenly came rushing towards me

"We were worried, and looked like we had good reason" Tyson smiled, "Let's get you home" I said nothing but walked slowly back with everyone nattering around me. We arrived later and we all slowly fell asleep.

I rolled over and could feel something inside my pocket, like a ball. I found it to be a crumpled piece of paper. I used the light of the moon to unfold it, I then began to read:

_We're coming for you_

That was the entire note, but I was fairly sure it was from Boris and Voltaire. I shuddered and curled up under my duvet. Wishing for nothing more than to be left alone.

I slowly fell asleep but was very rudely awaken by smashing glass, which happened to cover me, as I was placed under the window.

Everyone began to slowly awake, looking round for the source of their disturbance, it was a small rock, with a note attached. I pulled it off and read

_Not long now._

Shoving the note back into my pocket, I threw the rock outside, hoping in vain to hit someone with it. Alas, no grunt, or thud of a falling person.

I stood up, as grandpa, Judy and Bruce rushed in, hearing the smash.

"What was that?!" Bruce asked

"Just some teen I think" Tyson replied having not seen me take the note, he could be so dense sometimes

"I'll get the window fixed in the morning" Bruce said, looking at the clock; which showed 4:57am

I left the room and headed for the garden again. I sat down on the lawn and watched the stars. It really was just a matter of time before they came back for me. They'd left me alone for much longer than usual. And they DID have legal ownership of me.

Just as the thought left my mind, I heard an engine stop just outside the Dojo. I sat up, slightly unnerved. Looking round the darkness I could see nothing. Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind and I felt Dranzer slip from my pocket and land with a quiet thud on the grass, someone pulled a cloth over my mouth; a horrible smell slowly caused me to drift off into darkness.

The last words I heard were "I told you we'd come for you"

I woke up hours and hours later. It was night, must be the next day

I was in the back of a limo, my father and grandfather were sat just a few seats away, and they laughed at the look of terror on my face as the limo stopped. We stopped outside another mansion; I slowly waked up to the door, followed by my 'relatives'. A butler opened the door for me and Boris shoved me inside. There were many guards from the Abbey stood inside the large hallway.

"After the stunt with the fire, we've made sure you're well kept this time. No escape attempts now Kai" Boris laughed at me as I frowned back.

Two guards roughly grabbed me and almost dragged me into the cellar, which looked creepily like the abbey, it had more than one floor, cells lined the walls, and there were multiple punishment rooms.

As the cell door was locked, with me inside, Boris walked towards me. "I hear you're 'friends' tried to help your insanity. Believe me, they won't be able to next time. If we can't use you now Kai, we'll drive you insane so we can" he laughed and left me to tremble in my cold cell

**Tyson's POV**

We woke up in the morning to find Kai gone.

"Where's Kai?" Mariah asked looking around

"Maybe he's training" Ray suggested as we left to search for him outside

"What's that?" Max asked, pointing to something white on the floor, Ray walked over and picked it up, he brought it close to his nose and suddenly pulled back.

"Biovolt" Tala snarled from behind me

"Shit" Bryan stated "If they've got Kai – well we've all seen what's happened to him so far, I don't want to imagine what's going on now!"

I shuddered as Tala spoke "I can't believe we were so stupid, just letting him go out alone! We were practically asking Biovolt to take him!" he ranted

"I know you think of Kai as you're brother, but I really don't think there was much you could have done Tala" Mariah spoke

"Just calm down. We'll call Mr. Dickenson he can help us find him" Lee explained as Ray rushed inside to the phone, he dashed out moments later "Mr. Dickenson's calling the police" I nodded as we sat on the lawn

"What is there fascination with Kai anyways?" I asked

"They want to use Kai as the ultimate weapon. It's just breaking his spirit that's the toughest part" Tala stated

**Kai's POV**

I could hear Boris and Voltaire talking

"It's just breaking his spirit that's the toughest part" Voltaire told Boris

I sighed as they continued to discuss how to control me.

Will they not just leave me alone??

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I can't keep having Biovolt take Kai, unless I get reviews that say what I'm writing is fine **

**Da-Yes**

**Niet-No**

**Izvinee-Sorry**


	16. It's Over?

**Kai's POV**

I curled up tighter into myself as Boris and Voltaire spoke quietly between themselves down the corridor.

It was freezing down here, the cold stone walls dripped and the floor was splattered wit puddles. I shivered and pulled tighter into myself again. I heard echoing footsteps as the two walked towards me menacingly.

"You have no bit-beast correct?" Voltaire asked

I nodded slightly, I knew Dranzer wasn't here, I couldn't feel her in my pocket and surely they wouldn't ask me if they had her.

"We can get him a new blade and bit-beast Sir" Boris exclaimed, almost excitedly "I'll get our top scientists to work on it" he hurried off, all the while he was gone, Voltaire just stared at me angrily.

Shortly after, Boris returned, he whispered a few words to Voltaire which sounded something like "It'll be a few day's" I backed slowly into the corner as Boris and Voltaire turned and left.

I sighed loudly; it was so cold my breath left a misty cloud which quickly vanished

**Tala's POV**

I didn't take long and the police were already looking for Kai. I thought long and hard about where they would have taken him, not out of the country, just which mansion would he be in.

After just a day they had located Boris and Voltaire, it was that simple. They had become shabby in their hiding skills.

However whether or not Kai was there remained a mystery. The police are unwilling to search the mansion just yet, incase Kai isn't there and it alerts them to us looking for him.

I could hear Bruce on the phone just down the hall "You need to take the chance!!!" He hollered down the phone "Who knows what could happen to him!"

I couldn't agree more, Voltaire and Boris had tried to control him so many times now, I'm worrying that they'll lose their tempers and do something drastic.

Bruce wandered into the room and told me to go to the living room now. I almost ran, everyone was sitting down as Bruce began to speak "The police have agreed to go straight in and search for Kai"

I sighed loudly in relief, Bryan looked at me sympathetically

"Now. We know Kai's not been gone for long, but he could be in any state. At any rate, an Ambulance will be outside just incase." Bruce scanned the group of people eagerly watching him.

"Let's go" He nodded determinedly

**Kai's POV**

I Was rudely shaken from my thoughts as Boris walked in to the cold cell. I looked at him as he smirked at me. Grabbing my top, I was dragged into a large stone room. For what purpose I have no idea.

"You have no Blade, so we're going to have to teach you otherwise." Boris stated, pulling out a pair of knuckle dusters.

"I'm fully aware that you can attack me with these, son. However, with Voltaire watching as well, and with this tranquilizer at my disposal I don't think it is wise for you to try." He grinned and handed over the weapons.

A Scientist wandered in and hung a punching bag up "You have ONE minute to destroy it" one minute definitely wasn't long enough "If you fail, you will pay the price…understood" I nodded and began punching the bag as fast as I could, throwing kicks in when needed. After a minute, however, the bag still hung in one piece.

"Useless brat!" Boris suddenly punched me, I dropped the knuckle dusters and fell back with a cry. I looked up at Boris from the floor as he snarled at me, giving me a kick with his steel toed boot, I rolled over onto my stomach.

The room very suddenly flashed red, over and over. A scientist's panicky voice came over the loudspeaker. "The police are on site"

Boris looked at me evilly. We were down so far in the cellar, that escape was impossible. I smirked at Boris as Voltaire entered the room.

"If we can't use him. No-one can" Voltaire stated. Boris looked down at me, He used his heel to hold my hand in place on the floor, and slowly put his entire foot down over my hand, I could hear snaps and cracks of bones breaking as he continued to crush my hand. I whimpered slightly as he reached my wrist, however he lifted up his foot. I moved to yank my hand back but he all too quickly, rammed his foot down on to my wrist, I heard a loud snap and I whimpered loudly in pain.

"If you can't blade for us, you won't blade for anyone" Boris laughed just as the police burst into the room.

"Boris Balkov, I'm arresting you for the torture and attempted murder of your son, Kai Hiwatari. You do not have to say anything; anything you do say will be given as evidence. Do you understand?" Boris nodded. Another police officer gave Voltaire the same speech and they were dragged away.

Bruce, the white tigers, demolition boys, Majestics, All-stars and the bladebreakers entered the room, followed by Mr. Dickenson Judy and Grandpa Granger. I pulled myself up, cradling my throbbing hand and wrist. It was only then that I felt blood on my face. From the punch, and blood in my mouth from the kick. I spat on the floor as Tala stepped forward, gently helping me stand. I walked to the door but felt my strength leave me, I lent heavily on the door frame, still cradling my arm and wrist.

"Let's get you to an ambulance" Bruce picked me up bridal style and carried me outside to the waiting ambulance.

"His hand's a mess" I heard someone say after a few moments of painful examinations "We're gunna sedate you kid. Just for your comfort." Before I could even reply, he shoved the needle in my arm and I felt my eyes grow heavy.

* * *

I woke up slowly, I groggily opened my eyes and scanned the room, a hospital room….fucking marvelous. 

"Kai?" I heard a slightly distant voice ask, moving my head towards the left, with a strong twinge of pain, I tried to find the source of the voice.

"Take it easy Kai" someone else said, my eyes still trying desperately to focus. Eventually I was able to distinguish who was who

"What happened?" I asked, although it came out in a hoarse whisper

"Your hand was a mess Kai" Tyson began somewhat sympathetically "They tried to fix it. They put some metal in your hand. You can't blade for a while" I nodded, ever so slightly relieved, at least I still had my hand!

"They tried to sort out your eye Kai" Tala stepped up "They said there's nothing they can do for you about that." I nodded again.

"What about Grandfather??" I let it slip out instantly regretting it. Never before had I used his name in a friendly way. I obviously looked shocked, because Tala answered without questioning it

"He's at the police station. Along with Boris" I nodded. Even after everything I can't help but feel bad.

"We'll leave you alone for a while." Ray left followed by the others, except for Bryan, Spencer and Tala

"…" Tala opened his mouth, yet said nothing

"Izvinee" I whispered, referring to my use of Voltaire's name like that. "But…I can't help but feel even more alone now" I explained. It had always been easier to explain to the Demolition Boys. "How long 'till I can blade again?" I asked, looking specifically at Tala, he would tell me the honest truth.

"They said a few months." He replied whilst I looked at the wall opposite me. "Kai." Tala gained my attention "You're never alone, you're better off without that scum" I nodded

"We'll leave you for a bit" Bryan smiled slightly. I said nothing in reply.

They left the room and I got to thinking 'You shouldn't miss them, after all they've done to you!' I mentally scolded myself 'but they're my only family.' I countered

'They'll only try to hurt you again'

'But they might be different towards me if I helped them'

'They'll never change. And one day you'll be like them'

'you're going to turn into someone JUST LIKE BORIS!'

"SHUT UP!" I screamed into the sterilized air of the hospital room, Tala came bursting in, thinking something was wrong. I just glared a hole in the wall and he left me in peace.

A few minutes later a doctor walked in, followed closely by Mr. Dickenson, Bruce and Judy.

"Now Kai, I trust that you understand you mustn't blade" I nodded "Take it easy for a while, you've had a rough year, you need to take some time off" The doctor left on that note

"Besides, it's your birthday soon Kai" Judy smiled softly.

"In the Abbey, birthdays don't matter" I replied icily

"Yes, but at the Granger home, they do" Bruce smiled confidently

"I'd rather we just didn't even acknowledge my birthday. Da?" I glared at Bruce, who's smile faltered. "I don't really care about it. It's just marking another year of my miserable life" I explained…rather gloomily

"Now Kai. You've had a tough year, we know that. But your birthday marks a whole new year ahead! Let's start it well." Mr. Dickenson told me, while I glared at him

"I think you're allowed to leave soon anyway Kai. How many days until you turn 16?" Judy asked

"2 days" I stated moodily.

"Right. We'll go talk, and find out when you can come home" Judy and the other two left me, while the teams all came inside. I sighed angrily.

"We didn't know it was your birthday Kai!" Mariah stated happily

"That's how it was supposed to stay" I replied

* * *

I was allowed home on the morning of my birthday. Wonderful. We arrived at the granger dojo at 11am. 

The other hadn't come with Bruce to pick me up. They were obviously arranging some surprise party. I know they mean well…but I really don't want to celebrate.

As Bruce opened the door I could see Tyson dash behind a sofa and I sighed loudly, awaiting the scream of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" to reach my ears.

I stepped in and a shout came, but not of happy birthday

"BORIS AND VOLTAIRE ESCAPED!" Judy rushed in, my eyes widened

"What do you mean escaped?" Ray asked

"They practically walked out!" Judy replied

"Figures" I stated, everyone stared at me "My Grandfather is probably paying the entire police force in there to allow his escape"

"What now then?" Tyson asked, lowering the bottle of lemonade he was holding

"They'll be here soon, don't worry." I smiled, as much as I should hate them after everything, I couldn't help but feel slightly proud to be Voltaire…the master of escapes grandson.

"Why do you say it like that Kai?" Lee asked

"Well… I'm proud" I stated matter-of-factly. Tala stared, completely horrified at me

"Proud?!" He all but yelled

I nodded. He suddenly shouted at me "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" I flinched at his words spoken so harshly

"Izvinee" I muttered over and over under my breath, I felt Tala wrap an arm around me, minding the sling with my injured hand and wrist in it

"Sorry" He muttered to me

"I'm going out. I'll be back soon" I stated as Tala stepped aside. I wandered the streets for a while. I eventually got to the beach, I could see the others wandering up towards me from the other direction, purposely slowing down I noticed something.

I snapped my head to the right, to look into some bushes lining the beach and I could have sworn I saw someone, as the others approached, a group of men dressed in black jumped out between us, including Boris and Voltaire, I turned and ran to anywhere, closely followed by Biovolt and the others. I willed myself to go on further, I ran through trees, ripping the sling so my arm swung, I knocked a tree with it and almost stopped as I felt pain shoot up my arm, but I continued to run.

I had no idea where I was headed until the woods ended and I was met by a grassy cliff. Not THAT high….but there was no escape. I ran right to the edge and looked down…it was a LONG drop. I turned to see biovolt watching me, aswell as all my 'friends'

I could hear the distant sound of police cars approaching, however, as Boris took a step forward, I took a step back….I heard a rock slip off the edge and crash down to the sea below. Boris took another step forward, as did Tala. He gave e a sympathetic look and mouthed 'hang on'.

But I have another idea. I smirked at all the others and spread my arms out, either side of me and tipped backwards off the edge of the cliff, the winds whistled in my ears, preventing me from hearing their reactions. I shot through the air and slipped into the sea with hardly a splash.

**Tala's POV**

'Hang on' I mouthed to Kai, he smirked and I watched in horror as he spread his arms and tipped back off the cliff, Everyone gasped and Tyson shouted "No!" after him.

Forgetting everything I dashed to the edge and saw Kai dive into the sea effortlessly, I watched until the ripples disappeared. Suddenly police burst through the trees and grabbed Boris and Voltaire who watched in horror at the spot where their only living relative and best soldier had been stood moments ago.

I never saw Kai resurface…he didn't come back up, even after the police had left

We were all looking for him atop the cliff

"He's not alright is he?" Emily asked me sadly

"This is Kai we're talking about! He'll be fine" I stated…'I hope' I thought to myself.

We continued to look

"He hasn't come back up!" Mariah stated, beginning to become hysterical "He might have hit a rock!!! OR he might be trapped!!! What if he's drowning?!?!" She screamed

"He'll be fine!" Tyson shook her shoulders, however the longer we watched for…the more worried I became. Kai was strong…but not invincible, even he could die.

I watched hopelessly as the sea remained calm…and became more worried for Kai with each passing moment.

* * *

**Another chapter done!! This isn't my longest though…..never mind. Just so you know I'll not be able to update for about a week Oo - Thinks - A long time.**

**Just hang in and I'll try to update it as soon as I can!**

**I think that's all i can bore you with...hrmmm...Nope nothing else**

**Thanks**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	17. Arguments

**Tala's POV**

"He's not coming back up!" Mariah screamed hysterically in my ear.

"Let's look for him down at the beach!" Ray suggested turning around, only to come face-to-face with Bruce and Judy.

"What's happening? Stanley is trying to find out. Where's Kai?" Judy asked all in one breath

"They tried to take him and he jumped off!" Mariah shouted tearily **(a:n/ Not actually a word…but you can understand what I mean by it)**

"He WHAT?!" Bruce yelled running towards the beach

We dashed and arrived on the warm sand moments later. The search began instantly, we searched in the bushes and all along the beach. About an hour later we all returned.

"Nothing" Tyson stated

"We haven't looked over there yet" Emily pointed to the edge of the cliff. "Maybe he's lying somewhere over there out of our sight?" Bruce nodded and began wading into the cool water, we all followed.

Soon everyone was swimming round the edge of the cliff, waves submerging me every now and again. The weather was beginning to worsen, as was the sea.

Water rushed over my head; however I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of a person. As my head broke the surface I looked over and there was Kai, very well hidden, cradling his injured hand and wrist protectively

"He's Here!!!" I called over to Bruce who looked at where I pointed and sighed with relief.

The entire group of us swam over and I climbed on to the slippery rock. Kai looked up at me and smiled slightly. However the smile didn't look at all soft, it looked evil if anything.

"That was quite a stunt Kai" Bruce told him whilst also climbing on to rock

Kai just looked onwards still cradling his injuries; it looked like he had hit his head. Smeared blood covered the side of his face, mingled with the salt water.

"We should get that checked out Kai" Bruce stated, indicating Kai's face.

He looked up slowly, his eyes looked eerily empty.

**Kai's POV**

As I soared through the air after jumping off the cliff….it was the freest I'd ever felt. And seeing everyone again ended that feeling. I felt once again trapped within my old life.

I slowly stood up, but stopped feeling the blood rush to my head and my vision blacken for a few moments. I shook my head slightly to help clear it.

I hit a rock as I landed in the water and managed to give myself a gash on the side of my head, it stung with the salt, but it was well worth it.

Judy came over, on a speed-boat, being driven by someone else. She stopped just short of the rocks, I assumed so they wouldn't damage the boat.

It was short swim to the safety but it took a little longer for me. My wrist was throbbing painfully, hence why I hadn't swum to the beach earlier.

When I finally reached the boat, after everyone else. I felt Bruce grab my arms and pull me up onto the boat, carefully as he could, so he didn't hurt me any more.

The short journey back to the shore was quiet; the only noises heard were the motor of the boat and the crashing waves. The boat slowly stopped in the sand and we all climbed out.

"Let's get you sorted out Kai" Bruce smiled at me, I just scowled back

We were at the hospital for goodness-knows-how-long and eventually we arrived back at the dojo.

"Food!" Tyson exclaimed running to the fridge and pulling out many pre-made sandwiches, cakes and other food.

I watched as he proceeded to shove a ham sandwich in his mouth, followed by a chocolate bar.

"Do you have to be such a pig?" I asked angrily as he took a large gulp of fizzy pop

"Yes" He stated and I growled quietly. He continued to eat and I turned angrily to him once again

"Are you going to stop or am I going to have to make you?!" I growled angrily

"I'd like to see you try, with your arm bandaged up AND in a sling!" He laughed.

"Really?" I took my arm out of the sling and took the sling off, dropping it next to me

"Come on then!" Tyson taunted me

I opened my mouth to reply with Russian obscenities however Bruce spoke over me

"Will you two cut it out?!" Bruce almost shouted over us

"No! He's had this coming for a long time!" Tyson shouted at me "Mr. High-and-mighty, you think you're above us all Kai!" He began "You think you can tell us all what to do but you can't! You've always believed your better than us, well you're not Kai, you have terrible decision making skills, you're pathetic. No-one likes you, we only tolerate you because you're our team captain!!" he yelled, each word cutting deep. No-one jumped in to help, and they were wise.

"Got anything to say NOW Kai?!" Tyson shouted at me as I turned away.

"Niet" I mumbled under my breath "I've heard enough now" I said still quietly

"That's it, the great Kai giving up?" Tyson laughed at me

"I haven't given up, I've stopped caring!" I looked up sharply

"I didn't even know you knew HOW to care in the first place" Tyson mocked, Tala stepped forward but I looked over at him with a look saying "don't get involved"

He stepped back as Tyson continued to argue his non-existent point. "Kai, Mr. Heartless Bastard claims to have cared?!" He burst into hysterical laughter, Max looked extremely nervous; the other people just looked on in slight shock.

"That's enough now Tyson" Bruce stated quietly, Tyson looked angrily over at him.

**Tyson's POV**

Kai very suddenly threw his fist towards me; it collided painfully with my cheek. I looked up to his face, holding my cheek. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and I felt a pang of guilt run through me.

Kai suddenly turned and left quickly, probably to hide his emotions.

I very suddenly became aware that everyone was glaring at me, Dad left and I was alone with all the other teens

"That was totally out of order Tyson" Ray stated, I decided I had gone this far so I may as well defend my point

"He just MAKES trouble! He's more trouble than he's worth! One of us can easily be team captain!" I argued "He deserves it after everything he's put us through!" I shouted

"You had absolutely no right to say that" Tala growled at me

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" I all but screamed at him

**Kai's POV**

I walked out of the dojo to hide my tears, strong do not show emotion…at least that's what I thought. But Tyson had proved to be stronger than me, by showing his emotions.

I had been their puppet my entire life, it was all a complete lie, from my parents to what I was taught. I sighed loudly, and now I was given the task of sending them down.

It wasn't official, but I was waiting for the call telling me to testify against them in court. However, even after everything I'm not sure I WANT to.

I continued to wander around the small town where Tyson lived, I could see Them walking towards me from down the road and I could even HEAR Tyson from my position at the other end

"Why do we have to keep forgiving him?! He's emotionless it's not like he cares!" Tyson practically bellowed, having not seen me yet.

His words cut deep, 'I do care' I thought sadly to myself

"I mean seriously!" He continued to bellow "He has no feelings! He doesn't give a flying fuck about us; he's just like Boris and Voltaire!"

My breath caught in my throat and I stopped walking… 'Just like them?' I thought to myself even more sadly.

Instead of seeing them I ducked into an Alley, making sure Tala saw me go.

I crouched down behind a bin with my back against the wall, and allowed my thoughts to run away

'Just like them' I thought to myself 'I'm going to be just like them, cold heartless bastards'

'You're already there' another voice echoed inside my head 'you're cold, heartless. You're not GOING to turn into them, you already are'

Very suddenly jumping to my feet, I slammed my fist into the brick wall. Blood ran from my knuckles and down my arm but I couldn't care less. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder; I snapped my head to the right and came face to face with Tala.

"Did you hear that?" He asked me softly, I nodded slightly in reply, I turned round to face him, and tears began to trickle down my cheeks

"I'm not really like them am I?" I whispered, Tala shook his head violently "Then why does it feel like I am?" I whispered, he looked at me strangely as tears continued to trickle down my cheeks and over my tattoos.

"Let's go home" Tala stated turning around

"No" I whispered in reply "I'm obviously not wanted there"

"Come on Kai, just ignore him" Ray stepped from the road-side, out of my view before. I took a few steps forward to find the entire group had been listening. Tyson who had his mouth covered by Max's hand, finally broke free and burst into hysterical laughter. I hung my head low and began walking in the other direction.

Eventually Tala managed to get me back to the dojo for dinner. We sat around the table in silence…the adults weren't here.

As Ray placed meals in front of everyone, I hung my head low. Even lower as I heard everyone began to eat their meals.

"Are you not hungry?" Ray asked, seeing me just staring at my food

"Niet" I whispered in reply. I pushed the plate of food away from me and saw a hand grab it and pull it away. Looking up I noticed it was Tyson, I growled

"You insult me, and yet you have the nerve to take my food?! I might have poisoned it!" I growled at him, he looked at the plate in horror, actually believing I might have poisoned it, I sighed. What the hell was happening? I actually allowed it to get to a point where Tyson believed I might try to kill him.

Tyson shoved the plate back towards me and I sighed again.

"Tyson, Kai is not trying to poison you!" Max explained to Tyson who stared at me from across the table

"How do you know?!" He suddenly turned to face Max

"This is Kai, K-A-I. He would never try to poison you!" Max exclaimed exasperatedly

Tyson just 'hmph'd' and continued to eat HIS plate of food.

"You're being a jerk" Ray suddenly stated, slamming his knife and fork down on the table

"ME? Being a jerk! He's the jerk!" Tyson pointed at me accusingly at me. I sighed again

"Thank you for the meal. We start training tomorrow, I'm not going to wake you up in the morning, you can wake yourselves up." I stood up from the table and wandered to the room we slept in. I sat on the windowsill, the door slid open and people wandered in.

Max, Ray, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Michael, Mariah, Emily, Lee and Robert stood around.

"He doesn't mean it Kai, you should know that" Max tried to cheer me up.

"Well why does it feel like everything he says is true!" I suddenly turned round angrily, Tala took a step forward and very gently wrapped his arms around me

**Ray's POV**

Tala wrapped his arms around Kai…I didn't expect that, but what shocked me was when Kai suddenly burst into tears on his shoulder.

Kai the strong leader, reduced to crying on a friends shoulder. Kai slowly wrapped his arms round Tala's waist as he continued to cry. **(A:N/ VERY OOC I know!) **

Kai cried like a small child and, it was frightening, I had never seen Kai reduced this low, crying at a comment from TYSON of all people.

It was strange to see Kai hugging someone, Tala no-less. No-one dared speak until Kai had calmed down which was surprisingly fast.

"Izvinee" he whispered, but in the silence of the room, it was loud.

"Just ignore him Kai" Bryan advised

Just then the telephone rang, I heard Tyson answer, he had a short conversation with whomever it was, quiet so that even I couldn't hear.

A few minutes later, Tyson pushed the door open.

"You relatives are going on trial on Monday" he stated before leaving.

"Are you going to testify?" Max asked quietly

Kai nodded and looked out of the window, seemingly lost in thought.

**Kai's POV**

'Great a court case…just another problem to add to my list' I thought bitterly to myself

'You want to send them down' I thought to myself 'but if you don't, you can become stronger and destroy Tyson's blade and take dragoon once and for all'

'NO' my mind screamed, how could I even think that?!

xxx

The night slowly crept up and soon morning arrived, I couldn't sleep so I lay trying for hours. The little clock read: "5:30" I silently got up and headed outside, training for me commenced as usual, however hours later no-one else had come out to join me.

I'm not supposed to train with my wrist, but what the doctors don't know won't hurt them. I pulled the rip-cord from the launcher, painfully, and watched as Dranzer span effortlessly by my feet

"You shouldn't be training" Someone spoke behind me, Bruce.

"Hn" I replied as Dranzer flew into my hand

"You're not doing your wrist any good" I sighed, everyone piled into the garden. I just continued t stare at Bruce

"Is he STILL trying to get attention?" Tyson whined sarcastically.

I growled, 'little git' I thought angrily

"Sorry we slept in" Ray apologized

I nodded in reply. Ray hurried forward and placed Drigger in his launcher, he launched Drigger, who spun around, I sent Dranzer clashing into his blade.

"It's about time I had a good battle" Ray laughed as Dranzer smashed into Drigger over and over.

"Kai, don't break my blade!" Ray suddenly shouted, I had become so absorbed in the battle, I had forgotten WHO I was battling

Dranzer knocked Drigger back into Ray's hand and flew back to my own. I felt slightly ashamed of myself

"You worried me there Kai!" Ray stated with a nervous laugh

"What kind of team leader tries to destroy their own teammates blade?!" Tyson ranted from behind me

"What is your problem?!" Ray shouted "I need a word with you Tyson" Ray dragged Tyson around a corner, but we could still hear them

"Can you not tell something is bothering Kai, it's probably the court case!" Ray scolded Tyson

"Who cares, he's like a block of ice, he's got no feelings" Tyson replied angrily.

His words were harsh, 'block of ice' repeated in my head

"Why are you being such an idiot?!" Ray shouted

"He treats us like crap Ray! He's always getting into trouble and he never even talks to us! He's just like Voltaire and Boris!" Tyson stomped round the corner

"If I'm so like them I'm sure you won't mind me setting them free!?" I screamed at him, he looked taken aback

"You're not going to testify against them in court?" Tyson asked horrified

"If I'm so like them then I shouldn't, besides I'm like a block of ice, it's not like I care!" I screeched and walked off, they followed me however I didn't stop.

"Kai, THINK about what you're doing!!!" Tala called after me I stopped dead in my tracks…Tala, I had completely forgotten that this would affect Tala just as much as me

"You've got one day to sort your head out Kai" Tala told me as he ran towards me. "You can't set them free….remember what they've done to you and me, Bryan, Spencer. Just remember Kai" I turned to face him, tears stung my eyes

"I'll never forget" I whispered

xxx

**That's another chapter done. Yes I admit this was kinda just a gap filler, until we get to the court case.**

**I've had a chat with a few people about what will happen, and I think I finally have the next few chapters sorted in my head…I think.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've had so far, don't forget to review!**

xflightofthephoenix 


	18. Court

**Kai's POV**

"The court case is next week Kai" Bruce told me.

I had grudgingly returned, much to Tyson's dislike.

"Are we going?" Max turned to me, I shrugged and looked at Bruce, Tyson suddenly spoke

"Why should we go?" He asked rudely

"For support" Max stated with a cheesy grin

"He doesn't need support." Tyson stated "He'll be fine" he scowled at me , I glared back

"I'll be training" I stated turning around and heading for the door

"You shouldn't be training with your wrist like that Kai!" Bruce stated, I turned to face him and heard Tyson whisper "looking for attention again" I growled and left angrily.

My training was interrupted by Tala, he stood next to me until I couldn't ignore him.

"You're not really going to let them free are you?" He asked nervously

"Niet" I answered, with a small smile playing at my lips. Tala sighed beside me, "I'd never forgive you if you did" he told me, I smiled slightly "We should get back inside, dinner will be ready soon" I nodded and followed him inside.

Dinner commenced, as it had done for the last week, Tyson ignored me for the entire duration; I stared at whatever was put in front of me.

"See he's not even eating now, just looking for attention" Tyson whispered to Ray, who was sat next to him. He believed that I couldn't hear him. I heard Ray whisper "Shut up" back and smiled slightly.

"Kai, have you thought about what's going to happen next week" I shook my head slightly

"They're going to bring up painful things, you know" I nodded "Anything you want to tell us now, to avoid being forced to tell us then?" He asked, I looked up sharply, Tyson had even stopped chewing to listen

"Niet, you can find out then, like everyone else" I stood from the table, but Bruce spoke before I could leave

"Eat something Kai." He stated "You haven't eaten properly for ages" I left the room and wandered into the darkened garden.

'Look, he's even reduced you to starving yourself' I thought 'you're so weak' another voice popped into my head. I took a deep breath of air and shook my head violently.

I slowly made my way back inside after half an hour, everyone was watching a film of some sort. Violence, there just happened to be a scene with a man being beaten to a pulp on as I walked through. I sat next to Tala and Ray on the floor and began to watch the film. Scenes flicked passed, I wasn't paying much attention, until a particular scene came on.

A young boy was stood, his father was stood opposite holding a sharp knife. He pointed it towards his son and began speaking, the words didn't reach my ears.

**-FLASH-**

"You failed Boy" Boris pointed a sharp knife at me. I was pressed against the wall and he was just 2 feet away. I flattened my hands against the wall to avoid them from shaking more.

"Izvinee" I whispered

"Weak!" He suddenly flung the knife at me. I tried to move, but I wasn't fast enough and the knife landed painfully in my shoulder, I gasped and crashed to my knees. Gasping a whimpering in pain

**-END FLASH-**

I opened my eyes, everyone was staring at me. I was lying on my back, completely out of breath.

I pushed myself up slowly, they had paused the film.

"Dude, are you ok?" Ray asked. I made no reply. Tala was watching

"Kai, what happened?" Bruce asked

**Tala's POV**

"Kai, what happened?" Bruce asked. Kai just widened his eyes, but said nothing.

This had happened once before, He relives memories…generally he get's so absorbed in what's happening in his memory that he forgets where he is.

Still sat on the floor, Kai ran his hand through his messy hair. Tyson snorted from the sofa behind us, I turned my head sharply and so did Kai.

I looked over to Kai when I heard a growl, his eyes had narrowed dangerously and he was watching Tyson, who was blissfully oblivious to what was about to happen.

Very suddenly Kai lunged forward, catching Tyson completely off guard. The sofa fell over backwards and Tyson rolled across the floor. Very suddenly Kai wrapped his hands around Tyson's neck, that's when I stepped in. Bruce's attempts were futile.

"KAI!" I shouted over Tyson's shouting and gasping, Kai's growls, Bruce's protests and Max's whimpering "Kai! Do you remember what happened last time?!" he didn't hear me "Remember the punishment?! OR do I need to play the film again?!" he very suddenly looked over at me loosening his grip around Tyson's neck. As I hit play, Kai's eyes widened, he crouched down clutching his temples and let out a shrill scream, I stopped the film as Kai slowly calmed down.

Sure I felt bad for hurting Kai like that, but that's the only way to stop him. He stayed crouching; he whimpered loudly, I felt tears sting my eyes. Kai had so many bad memories; it was dangerous to show him ANY horror film and it always made me feel bad. Bryan, Spencer and I didn't have memories half as bad as his; I stepped forwards and pulled Kai into a tight hug. He clung to my shirt sobbing as his mind filled with memories.

Bruce looked over at me sadly, I can understand that he wanted to help Tyson, but I could also understand that he feels bad for Kai.

"I'll take him to the bedroom." Bruce nodded as I pulled Kai up from the floor.

As I pulled the door shut, Kai wandered over to his futon and sat down. I sat next to him and he turned to face me, his eyes full of fear and sorrow.

"Thanks" He whispered

"I still feel guilty though" I stated, understanding that his 'thanks' meant, 'you are forgiven'

"Don't" he shook his head "You're always helping me Tala, I don't know how to thank you"

"I know you the best Kai" I patted his back gently and let my hand drop back to my side. My hand brushed his and I saw pink tinge his cheeks slightly…an awkward silence filled the room as Kai stared intently at his shoes

"I…Er…I'll leave you for a bit Kai" I stood up and left, glad to leave the awkwardness behind

**Kai's POV**

'What the hell happened there?!' I thought angrily to myself 'How could I do that to Tala?!' I scolded myself with a sigh

'We've been friends for years, why did I have to do that?! I've probably destroyed everything and just lost my best friend' I growled in frustration

**Tala's POV**

I watched Kai for a few moments through a tiny space between the wall and door, he kept sighing and growling and I knew he regretted what had just happened.

I left him alone to his thoughts, thinking it would be the best thing to do. I headed back to the living room, the film was still on pause and everyone watched as I came back in.

"Everything ok?" Bruce asked, I nodded in reply and sat down next to Bryan.

The film dragged on for hours, Kai never came back from the room, and to be honest I don't blame him, I wouldn't have!

The film eventually ended at roughly midnight.

"Let's get to bed" Ray advised. The large group of teens slowly began to move to the bedroom. Slowly we all got ready for bed. As I walked into the bathroom I picked up the spare towel, seeing the other one covered in mud and dirt, underneath it, was a razor blade. I sighed knowing only one person who would use it. I hid it inside my bag and picked out my toothbrush.

'I'll question him about it tomorrow' I thought with a yawn. I quickly brushed my teeth and wandered back into the silent and dark room. I very slowly fell asleep, thinking about everything that had happened over the last few hours.

xxx

I was second to wake the next morning, Kai was already up. I could tell by his futon being rolled up and quiet shouts of 'let it rip' from the garden. I headed out after a shower and getting changed in to my usual attire.

"Morning Kai" I said as I wandered into the bright sunlight

He nodded in reply, things were still awkward

"I found something that belongs to you" I stated, his head snapped to look over at me holding the razor in my hand

"I…er" he mumbled. His arms bandaged under the armguards, I wasn't sure I wanted to see that state they were in.

"I'd much rather you talked to me instead of taking it out on yourself" I stated. He looked across at me with a surprised expression.

"Right" he replied nervously

"Why does it have to be like this Kai?" I asked, he tilted his head to the side in question. "It's so awkward now"

He nodded, but said nothing…another awkward silence filled the air "Can't we just forget about it?" He asked me

"I would say yes…but I don't think you WANT to forget about it" he looked over at me sharply

"You know me too well" he stated

"I know Kai" I took a step closer to him, and he took a nervous step backwards

"Tala?" he asked timidly, not particularly sure where this was going, and to tell the truth…I had no idea either.

"I don't want to lose you Kai" I said…where had that come from?

"Tala?" he asked completely confused

I took another step forward; Kai again took another step back

"This won't work Tala" Kai almost pleaded

"We'll make it work" I replied confidently

"But…" He trailed off

"You started this whole situation Kai, you can't just end it" I stated

Silenced fell upon us, no-one knew what to say

"Kai? Tala? Breakfast!" I heard someone call, it was Ray. He ran towards us. He stopped just short of me and looked between the two of us…"Right" I said and walked off.

Kai turned up a few minutes after Ray and sat down next to me as it was the only place left. I kind of felt bad for making him feel so forced into this, but he started it.

xxx

Dinner was an awkward situation, Kai was determined not to eat, look at me or make any contact with anyone, most of all me. He seemed to shy away when I got too close

He didn't eat anything for the entire time, and left early, I felt dreadful about being so pushy. But we had put it off for so long now.

"Court in two days" Ray stated across the table as everybody finished their meals

"I wonder how he's going to take it" Lee said

"Who cares" Tyson stated through a mouthful of vegetables.

"We do" Ray replied somewhat angrily "This could be Kai's ONLY chance to send them down Tyson, I'm not letting you and your issues with him stop that from happening!"

"Well SOR-RY!" Tyson said before shoving another mouthful of vegetables in his mouth

"Maybe someone should go and talk to him?" Emily suggested, the entire group looked at me…bad idea.

"I think we should leave him alone" I stated in a desperate attempt to give him some time to sort his head out

"Just go check he's alright" Michael told me, I grudgingly got up and headed to the bedroom where Kai was. As I pushed the door open, I was greeted by Kai's slashed up, blood covered arms. I cringed knowing he had done this to himself because of me.

"Kai?" I asked before walking in, so as not to startle him. He looked up at me, then back down ashamedly.

"Izvinee" he mumbled

"Don't be, it's kind of my fault" I sat next to him as he began wrapping a bandage round his right arm. I knew he didn't need help, but I placed my hand over his and took the bandage. I slowly wrapped it around his arm, jolts shot up through my arm each time I brushed his hand.

"Are you ready for court?" I asked breaking the awkward silence

He nodded "Tala, I-" I put my finger on his lips

"I'll leave you alone for a while" I left the room before he could speak again

Wandering back into the other room I explained that he thought he was ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tala's POV**

The morning of the court case came quickly; I woke up at about 5am

I couldn't see Kai so I got up and wandered down the small hallway in the dojo. As I passed the bathroom I could here someone throwing up. I gently pushed the door open to find Kai with his head almost in the toilet as he threw up. I sat next to him as he lent against the cool tiles on the wall.

"Nervous?" I asked

"Yeah, I've got a lot on my mind" he replied giving me a look saying 'you know what I mean.'

"I know. I shouldn't have sprung this on you now." He shook his head

"It's just so sudden, you're attitude towards me suddenly changed, and that's what I can't get my head round" he told me

"I wasn't sure how you'd react before now." I explained and he nodded in reply

"Living in an Abbey full of guys can really screw someone up" he smiled softly as he spoke, I chuckled and helped him up

"Go get something to eat, or some more sleep. It's going to be a long day" he nodded and left, I wandered into the dining room area and came face to face with Bryan.

"He nervous?" he asked, I sighed, for a fleeting moment I thought he might have overheard us.

"Yeah, god knows how long he spent in there throwing up" Bryan sighed.

xxx

We arrived at the court case 30 minutes before it began **(a/n: I don't know much about court cases, so just go with it)**

"You ready?" Bruce looked down at the very pale and shaking Kai

"Da" he nodded and we prepared for the case.

xxx

"And is it true that your parents we're murdered when you were just 4?" A Jury **(a/n: again I have no idea what they're called. Oh and I won't write the whole case, just the interesting bits!) **Asked Kai

"Yes" Kai nodded with a sad expression

"You were taken to an Abbey in Russia, correct?" Kai again nodded "However you were born in Russia correct?" Kai once again nodded with a quiet 'yes'

"You left the abbey as a young teen?" He asked

"Yes" Kai nodded

"It was the only successful escape?" he queried

Kai nodded in reply

"Now, we understand you were quite good friends with a few others inside the Abbey, those would be Tala, Bryan, and Spencer" **(a/n: I don't like Ian so he doesn't exist!)** The Jury asked

"Yes. Those were my only friends"

"Now Kai, skipping forward. You were taken back to the abbey recently, were you not?" Kai nodded "That is how you acquired you injury?" He indicated to Kai's wrist

"Yes" Kai replied, Boris shot him an evil glare

The jury turned to the judge, "We have photographic evidence of physical harm."

Many pictures were handed round, some of Kai just days ago, others of him years and years ago.

"This was you at the age of 6 correct?" The Jury handed him a photo, a particularly nasty one at that.

Kai's face was smeared with blood, his hair matted with the red liquid. Hid left arm was clearly broken part of the bone could be seen and his right ankle was swollen. His right eye was puffy and his lip was split. The tattoos were an angry red, having only just been put there. What remained of a blood-stained t-shirt hung on his thin frame. His neck had a fine cut across the right side, obviously made by a knife. He was sat in the corner of a room, fear etched on his blood smeared face, his hands were cuffed with chains attached to the wall. Boris or Voltaire must have taken the photo for their 'scrap-book'.

Kai eyes glistened slightly with tears, but he nodded

"No further questions"

xxx

"Do you deny inflicting these injuries on your son?" Boris smirked as Kai moved closer to me, slightly, just for comfort.

"No" He stated

"You're confessing?" The judge asked completely shocked

"Who else could make such perfect injuries?" Boris laughed

"We'll take a short break" the judge announced

Everyone filed out of the room, we headed for the cafeteria.

Kai almost mechanically sat at the table. We sat around "I didn't want you to see that" he stated

"What? Oh that picture?" Mariah asked, Kai nodded in reply.

"What did you do to deserve that?" Mariah asked

"It was a mistake" he stated, 'MY mistake' I thought to myself

**FLASH**

I tripped and fell slightly into Kai, who stumbled a few steps. We both jumped up as soon as we could

"What happened?!" Boris suddenly roared from behind us. Neither of us dared turn around

"-" I opened my mouth but Kai beat me to it

"I tripped" He stated firmly

"And you think this is acceptable?" Boris shouted. No other child dared to stop training, but we were all aware that everyone was listening intently.

"No" Kai replied

"Good, you're actually learning something BOY" He grabbed Kai's small wrist and pulled him from the room. I had never felt so guilty. Kai always had punishments for things he didn't do. He always took the blame. His theory was "Why make someone else suffer when I can instead? I'm Voltaire's grandson, that's what I was made for"

**END FLASH**

'I had completely forgotten about his theory' I thought to myself

"You're Voltaire's grandson, that's what you were made for" Everyone looked at me oddly, but Kai nodded sadly

"Why make someone else suffer when I can instead" He stated "I took the blame for many things in the abbey. In that particular case I took the blame for Tala"

"Sorry" I whispered, only Kai caught it, but a small smile played at his lips.

The court seemed to drag on. Evening soon came as we sat waiting for the Jury to come to a verdict

Kai spent most of his time between the waiting room and the toilets throwing up.

"Would you please come back inside, The jury have reached a verdict" a judge called, we all sat and the final part of court began

"Have you reached a verdict, agreed by all?" The judge asked

"Yes" an old man replied

"And how do you find the defendants?" The judge asked

"We find the defendants…guilty of all crimes" The old man stated

I would have woop'ed but didn't think it was appropriate

xxx

We arrived back at the Granger Dojo shortly after, where bottles of wine and champagne were passed around.

However Kai kept looking at a white envelope given to him before we left. Eventually he opened it and slowly read it. His eyes widened and he stood up slowly.

"What's he thought of now, to get more attention?" Tyson asked loudly Kai scowled but said nothing. Picking up the phone he spoke in rapid Russian, so fast that I couldn't really catch what he was saying. He put the phone down quickly and wandered into the garden

We all followed and a few minutes later a black limousine pulled up. Kai climbed in and pulled the door shut behind himself, stopping us from getting in. The driver stepped out and addressed us all

"Master Kai had inherited a mansion and wishes to stay there alone. He has many things to sort out and think about" He stated

"You mean he doesn't want us to visit him?" Ray asked in disbelief

"Correct, he wishes to be left alone" I looked to the window of the car while the others asked more questions, Kai wound the window down slightly and I saw him smile at me, just slightly. I knew he just wanted to think things over, about us. And I'm pretty sure he wanted to imagine ways to horribly kill Tyson.

"Hey, Kai!" Tyson suddenly called. Kai wound the window down, so we could just see his eyes

"I'm sorry" He called. Kai's eyes widened, he gave a brief nod and wound the window back up.

The driver got back in the limousine and pulled away. I felt guilty…VERY guilty. I had backed Kai into a corner and he felt the only way to get out of it was to be left alone for god-knows-how-long. I sighed, what had I done.

Xxx

**Yet another chapter done. Oh and by the way, when I write "wound the window down" it is electric; I just didn't know what word to use instead!**

**After a request from someone I couldn't say no to, I'm having a go at TalaKai.**

haha, this should be fun!

**Please review!!!**

**Oh just one more thing, soon my updating will become slower, my time off ends here, so I have to try and make time to update. I'll try being quick though.**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	19. Back once again

**Kai's POV**

As we drove away I felt guilty. For leaving them all in the middle of a celebration for me, and for leaving Tala like that. But none-the-less, I have lots to think about and it won't get done if I stay there.

The limo continued to drive and I began thinking about the mansion I was going to. ALL the staff should be there, so that shouldn't be a problem. As much as I hate to admit it, I'd rather not be in that huge place alone.

We pulled up outside a mansion; I pushed the door open and began walking up the long gravel path to the huge front door. The garden were still pristine, the windows were spotless.

A butler opened the door for me before I even began walking up the marble steps. I wandered inside and headed straight for my room. I had to think now; it wouldn't be long before the others came to find me.

I pulled my bedroom door shut and looked around. Nothing had moved, although I never stayed in here myself, I was usually in the cellar or the Abbey.

I twisted the key in the door and moved to the window, where I began thinking about everything.

**Tala's POV**

"It's been almost a week, maybe we should go and look for him?" Lee asked "I mean, we know where he is, so lets go!" Everyone jumped up.

"It's not far, so we can walk it" Ray smiled as we headed towards the mansion.

xxx

We arrived and I knocked on the door. A butler opened it, he was very tall with black hair, "Can we talk to Kai?" Tyson asked

"The master wishes to see no-one" he stated

"It's been a week though!" Tyson whined.

A maid walked past the door, looking at us

"Eh, I'll handle this, off you go" she told the butler, he walked off and the maid turned to us. "I'm worried about Kai." She stated

"Why, what's up?" Mariah asked

"He hasn't left his room in a week, he allows no-one inside and he hasn't eaten since he returned here"

"If he hasn't left his room, how did he go to the bathroom?!" Tyson stated stupidly

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer" She stated angrily

"So, how exactly are we going to help?" I asked

"Well, I was thinking, Tala could talk to him" She replied

"Woah-woah how do you know Tala's name?" Michael asked

"He's been mumbling it all week; you can just hear him sometimes. That's just the name I heard. So which one of you IS Tala?" she asked

"Me" I replied

"Right, I'll take you all up, but for now we'll just let Tala deal with the problem." She ushered us inside then began walking up the huge marble staircase. We came to the end of a long corridor, to Kai's room.

"Kai?" I asked, no reply "It's me Tala" I stated, the door opened, just enough so I could see a crimson eye watching me carefully "Can I come in?" I asked, he said nothing but pulled the door open a little, just enough for me to get through.

His room was surprisingly bright; the window was quite big so the entire room was bathed in the mid-day light

He pushed the door shut with a click and watched me look around his room

"How are you?" I asked

"Fine" he replied "Just sorting my head out"

"They said you haven't left your room for a week?" I asked

"I had lots of thinking to do" he smiled softly

"Are you ready to come back yet?" I asked

"Maybe" He replied with a look that said 'it all hangs in the next minute'

"Listen Kai, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so pushy before, I never thought it would drive you away from me, I thought it would bring us closer." I blurted out all in one breath

He chuckled slightly I reply "I know what you mean Tala. I think you just caught me off-guard, that's all" I sighed in relief "And yes, I'm ready to go back now" I nodded and took a step forward

"I'm glad you said that" I took another step forward, however Kai did not step back this time, I took another step forward, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, however when I reopened them Kai's face was mere centimeters from mine, I was shocked when he brushed his lips against mine and walked passed me to the door.

The others weren't there still, they must have left us alone thinking it would be better.

"I take it everyone came with you?" Kai asked, looking me dead in the eye I nodded

"Let's go find them" I stated as we began walking down the long corridor. As we walked, I noticed many pictures on the walls, all of the Hiwatari family.

"Why isn't your picture up?" I asked as we passed an empty frame with "KAI" written underneath it

"I don't want my face to be anywhere near theirs" he replied angrily. I stopped as I saw another picture of a woman. Her name was "LILY" and she was next to "ANNA"

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the picture. Lily was a beautiful girl, with long deep blue hair and dark brown eyes, she was smiling softly down at us.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen her before. She's never been mentioned either. That's my mother next to her though" he pointed to Anna, who looked nothing like him and he obviously knew that "I don't understand why I look like neither my mother or father though."

We walked down the stairs and found everyone in the main hall area, with Mr. Dickenson

"Kai m'boy! How are you" he asked

Kai's eyes flicked over to me, "Fine" he stated "Oh…Mr. Dickenson?" he asked

"Yes Kai?"

"Who is Lily?" Mr. Dickenson looked at Kai with wide eyes "I saw her portrait next to my mother's, I've never met her before…have I?" he asked, we all watched Mr. Dickenson for a minute before he spoke.

"Kai, Lily is you're biological mother" Now it was Kai's turn to widen his eyes "So, who was Anna?" he asked, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks "She was just a scientist that worked at the Abbey" he sighed

The room fell silent "Where is Lily now?" he whispered

"She, she's not alive any more Kai" Mr. Dickenson explained

"What happened?" Kai again whispered

"She killed herself" Mr. Dickenson looked down. Kai's head snapped up, tears began rolling down his cheeks "Why?" he asked quietly

"No-one knows, it was just a few days after you were born. They gave you different parents just until you were old enough to go to the Abbey" Kai bit his bottom lip as tears continued to roll down his cheeks

"So, my entire life has been a lie." He stated sadly

"No Kai! It was just like being fostered!" Mr. Dickenson argued

"Yeah, without even knowing" Kai replied sadly.

"Don't be too sad Kai" Max put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off

"Don't be too sad? I've just been told my mother committed suicide and I've been visiting an imposter's grave for the last four years!" Kai shouted before suddenly clamping his hands over his mouth

"Kai, how could we have told you?!" Mr. Dickenson asked, ignoring Kai's last statement

"WE?" Kai asked enraged

"Judy and I" Mr. Dickenson sighed

"Mom?" Max turned to Judy

"I've known Kai since before he was sent to the Abbey, I guess he must have been, about 4 or 5 then." Max looked on at his mum.

"How did you know him?" Max asked

"Remember when I worked in the hospital Maxie?" she asked, Max nodded "Kai was brought in one day. We had to have him observed for a long time."

"Why's that?" Lee asked

"Kai came in with a gunshot wound and two stab wounds, also many healed over injuries. His mother" Kai scowled and Judy sighed "Anna claimed he found his way into his fathers study, his father was in the army so he had guns and knives. We didn't buy it so I went over most afternoons just to check him over."

"I remember that" Kai stated

"You do?!" Judy asked astonished

"Yeah. My Dad did have guns and knives….all hidden in the cellar, this very cellar" he said indicating the door to his right. "My Dad being Boris, he used to visit most weekends to train me before the Abbey."

"Really? Boris used to visit you?" Judy asked

Kai nodded "I remember him asking when you would be over, assumingly so he could avoid you" Judy watched with wide eyes

"Are they still down there?" She pointed to the floor, meaning the cellar.

"Dunno, I can't bare the thought of going down there" he explained "But, maybe it's about time I did go and look" he nodded slightly before heading to the door. He rested his hand on the handle and looked at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and he pulled the door open. Cobwebs lined the walls, and it was obvious Kai really hadn't been down here since he was about 4.

"They would be just along here…I think" he explained as we walked further into the cellar.

Suddenly overhead the lights flicked on, Ray smiled from his position next to the switch and caught up. We wandered to a large metal door; Kai gently pushed it open with a loud creek and walked inside.

The wall to our left was lined with guns, to our right with Knifes and ahead of us with bats, bars, whips and many other weapons.

Kai gasped as he looked around.

"Wow" Michael stated with a whistle

Kai nodded, "Can we go now?" he whispered so only I could hear, we left the mansion, Kai dismissed all the staff for the rest of the week

As we walked back Max turned to Judy "So you knew Kai when he was little?"

She nodded "You were very little Kai, the smallest four-year-old I've ever seen"

Kai chuckled, almost sinisterly, but a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips

As we arrived at the Dojo Kai looked around suspiciously "Worried?" I asked, he nodded

However the evening went undisturbed, we watched a film, Kai sat next to me, and as the room darkened and the only light was the flickering television screen, he gently held onto my hand, so no-one could see.

Eventually we all slowly went off to bed, Kai and myself were the only two left in the living room.

"I'm glad you're back and alright" I looked over at Kai, he nodded and smiled. He leant forward and again brushed his lips against mine, just as I leaned forward he pushed me away. I was about to retaliate when I felt a rush of air shoot past my cheek. A loud bang followed and Kai fell to the floor clutching his chest, another shot hit his arm, and another into his stomach. A final shot landed in his leg and then silence fell. I stayed on the floor out of the vision of the…sniper.

Very suddenly the other's burst into the room just as Kai began gasping for air. Blood poured down his arm, his top was soaked in the red liquid and it was beginning to colour his trousers from the stomach wound

I scrabbled across the floor to Kai who was losing the battle to stay conscious, I heard someone call an ambulance. "They're on their way" Kenny called, Kai gasped louder and even more jerkily. I felt bad that he saved me and got hurt himself

As the doctors and paramedics arrived and put Kai on a stretcher, in the now silence of the room as Kai left, he watched me and everyone heard him whisper "I love you" before falling unconscious.

**I'm so cruel; I'll leave it there for now. **

**It's my birthday tomorrow, so don't expect a quick update…and sorry if you don't agree with TalaKai, but I like writing it. I haven't enjoyed writing a chapter so much in a long time! (it kinda became a chore) **

**Well anyways (You're lucky I didn't pack it in all together)**

**Don't forget to review!!**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	20. In Hospital

**Ray's POV**

As Kai was rushed down the hospital corridors I began to wonder, who had done this, would they ever be caught? And then the next thought ran through, a slightly chilling one, 'how much did Voltaire pay them?'

There was no doubt he was behind all of this, he was behind everything, everything that happened in Kai's life happened for a reason, and it was usually Boris or Voltaire.

Kai was rushed through to surgery, and once again we were left in the waiting room.

Bruce, Judy and Mr. Dickenson were getting us all some coffee, but it was obvious to me that they needed to discuss the event. I began recalling what happened:

**FLASHBACK**

I looked out the window at the moon and sighed slightly, I felt my eyes droop slightly and I allowed myself to slowly fall asleep. Until a sudden, echoing bang rang through the dojo. I jumped up followed by everyone else, only to hear another bang, followed by another and one last bang, by this time we all toppled through the door to see Kai lying on the floor, blood pooling underneath him.

It was all so quick and he was being taken away by paramedics, and I heard him faintly whisper

"I love you". It seemed he was looking at Tala, but then again his eyes began rolling before I could tell who it was actually directed at.

**END FLASHBACK**

'I love you' echoed inside my head. Had Kai meant all of us, or was it really directed at Tala, and if so was it in a brotherly way, or more?

I decided to end my pondering as I wasn't really getting anywhere.

We sat for what felt like hours, doctors rushed everywhere and it made me feel helpless, Kai was in there, maybe dieing and we were sat here doing nothing to help.

The night dragged on, until the sun begun to rise. The light crept in through the small window at the end of the corridor and I think we all saw it as a ray of hope.

Very suddenly a doctor burst into the corridor, his hands and arms covered in blood, "DOCTOR!" he called down the corridor. A middle-aged man came running down the corridor and into the operating room.

"W-What's going on?!" Tala called after them, but no response.

"It can't be much longer now boys and girls" Mr. Dickenson stated as he handed everyone a coffee…which took a suspiciously long time to get hold of.

I sipped the hot drink and watched the door.

Eventually, the doctors wheeled Kai out and passed us. We walked beside them and they began to explain.

"As you know there were 4 gunshot wounds. Now, we've fixed him all up as best we can, bandaged all the wounds and stitched them. And there's no internal bleeding." He stated

'For now' I thought grimly

"So, when will he wake up?" Max asked innocently as they placed Kai in a private room

"Eh, Not for a while…you see…you see, Kai slipped into a coma." The doctor tried to word his sentence VERY carefully, but it still didn't hide the awful truth.

"A C-C-Coma?" Max stuttered

"I'm very sorry, there's no telling how long it will be until he wakes up, if he even does." Tala looked on the verge of tears

"We're just going to give him some help with all these machines, I suggest you wait outside, it'll make it quicker. Go and get some food and when you get back I'll be finished.

We took his advise and I soon found myself staring at a cheese and pickle sandwich **(a/**

**n: Sorry I couldn't think of any other nice filling)**

"Let's get back, I'm not hungry" Tyson stated while pushing his sandwich away from himself, I'm pretty sure my eyes widened to the size of saucers

"You're not hungry?! That's a miracle!" Kevin stated

Tyson pulled a face and we headed back to Kai's room. Just as we arrived, the doctor was leaving "Right, visiting hours end at 8pm, they officially start at 10am, but as you're here now I'm sure I can let you off for half an hour." He turned to leave, but turned back around suddenly "Try to avoid the wires" he stated before leaving.

As we entered the room, I wasn't prepared for the sight. Kai looked so fragile, he was pale, his hair was dull, and the only movement was his gentle breathing and the steaming up of the oxygen mask.

Tala sat next to him and we sat around the room.

We were there for most of the day, the reason was a mix of fear that if we left he would flat-line, the fear that the sniper would return, and because we didn't want to leave and never have the chance to see him again, despite the fact that when we did see him again his condition wouldn't have improved.

The entire day flew passed and we were here. Kai didn't move, nothing, and all too soon visiting hours ended.

We trudged home, seeing Kai in a coma gave our confidence of him recovering a battering; however we all held hope he's be alright.

I desperately wanted to question Tala about Kai's final statement, but he was so torn up about it, it would be insensitive of me to ask now, so I'll leave it a few days, maybe a week or two.

We arrived back home at about half eight, we gathered in the living room and silence ensued.

"Mr. Dickenson?" I asker respectively

"Yes Ray?" He answered tiredly

"It won't take a moment!" I assured him "Did anyone ever find out the reason for Lily's suicide??"

"Yes. She left a note." He sighed "I won't go into detail. She couldn't handle seeing Kai, she said in the note that he brought back memories of Boris she'd rather forget. Kai doesn't know about this, please don't tell him"

"You mean, Lily had no choice?" I asked carefully, Mr. Dickenson nodded "We won't tell Kai, he might do something…drastic" I explained with a knowing look.

Kai believed no-one knew what he did to his arms. He should hide the razors better, get rid of the bloodied tissues better. Neko-jins can smell blood a mile off, you can imagine how easily I smelt it about a meter away from the bin it was in.

"Off to bed, I assume you will want to go and see Kai as soon as you can tomorrow so we'll be leaving at about half nine." We all trudged through to our large shared room and one by one fell asleep. Tala was last, he was near me and I could tell he was awake as his breathing was still faster than that of the others.

Eventually I was the last awake, and I slowly drifted off.

Xxx

I woke at 8am. Without hesitation I headed down to make breakfast. Just to be prepared for Tyson waking up. I chuckled at my last thought, but stopped reminding myself of past events.

The kitchen slowly filled up and we began eating. Half nine came all too quickly, before I knew it we were walking towards the hospital.

Hours later…and here we are still, waiting for Kai to wake up, the chances of that happening after only a day were slim, but none-the-less.

Mr. Dickenson came bustling in at midday with his newspaper and a coffee, he sat and began to read with a worried expression.

"Goodness knows how, but the press have heard of Kai's condition!" he stated slightly angrily

"It's a story, what can you expect?" Tala stated somewhat sadly

"I understand that you are very close to Kai, and I can understand that having reporters speculate must be difficult to handle, but we mustn't give any details away. Keep any information given between just ourselves." The entire group nodded in agreement.

However it wasn't soon before Kai began receiving multiple "Get well soon" cards and "I love you" cards.

Of everyone, surprisingly, Mr. Dickenson was most bothered by them, he huffed and puffed angrily when we read the messages aloud.

"We have to keep this one!" Tyson laughed

"Dearest Kai,

I hope you get better soon, because I love you and want to marry you

Sarah"

"It looked like it's written by a six-year-old!" Max laughed, the cheeriness was spread through the room, and soon we all found ourselves laughing at the various messages asking for Kai's hand in marriage, or asking for replica blades of Dranzer, sometimes messages even asking if they can live with him.

The adults left to get food while we stayed with Kai. That's when it got serious

"Tala?" Tyson asked

Tala looked over

"Did Kai mean what I think he meant when he said 'I love you'?" Tala stiffened but nodded

"So…are you two together or something?"

"Not yet…I was going to ask him, but then the sniper and now this. I didn't even get a chance to say I love him too" Tala sighed. It was strange to hear such a usually cold voice talking about love.

As Tala finished his sentence the heart monitor spiked…but after that continued to beep continuously.

Could Kai be aware of what we were saying, or is it just a complete coincidence?

Tala look startled…to say the least.

"Did the monitor just…?" Max asked, trailing off at the end

I nodded.

However of the next day or so, there was still no change in Kai's condition.

We arrived early in the morning and began the usual routine. We'd open the curtains for Kai, sort out the chairs…and wait.

I found that we began having conversation in which Kai was included

"Man, it's weird not waking up at 7!" Tyson stated "I bet you're well mad at us for not training right Kai?" there was a pause and Tyson continued "I bet you are"

"Maybe we should do a bit of training?" Max suggested "It'll take our mind off things"

If I'm honest I don't particularly want to take my mind off things. However we did train for the rest of the afternoon. And it was enjoyable; it was nice not to be stuck in the same old room.

"Dinner!" We heard Grandpa Granger call, since the incident, the Grangers we're still feeding us all and keeping us all there. It must have been hard work feeding everyone; there were a lot of us after all.

We sat about the table and began to eat, Tyson almost demolishing his plate as well as the food.

"Did you guy's want to visit Kai this evening?" Max asked half-way through dessert.

Tyson nodded enthusiastically as his mouth was stuffed with ice-cream and he couldn't talk.

I began washing up slowly, everyone joined in and we headed for the hospital quickly.

"I wonder if he's any better?!" Max asked enthusiastically

"I hope so!!!" Tyson called as he ran ahead excitedly

We were all excited as we almost ran down the corridor to Kai's room; however our hopes were dashed as we saw Kai lying unmoving on the bed.

"Well, it was nice to hope" Max tried to sound cheery, but the sadness still broke through his voice.

We trudged into the room and sat down unceremoniously.

After a while a podgy nurse came to check over Kai. "Apparently Kai's condition has improved" she stated as she clipped bags and things to his drips "I'm not sure what happened, something to do with movement, I heard" she left us all completely stunned

"Because we were training, we missed that" Tyson groaned loudly, very suddenly the heart-monitor spiked, and Kai's finger twitched slightly down by his side. Lee whacked the call button and a doctor ran in

"He moved!" Max squealed. The doctor checked Kai over and turned to us

"Although he did move, there isn't any sign of him waking up, although it seems he is aware of conversations and other happenings around him" The doctor left us all to mope again.

"I wish he'd wake up, and it's only been just under a week now. **(a/n: if I missed out bits of time then I'm sorry!) **

I sighed loudly

"You can wake up now Kai!" Tyson called loudly, again another twitch and spike on the heart-monitor

"If he's aware of us here, then maybe he'll wake up sooner!" Max shouted loudly, another twitch.

"Come on Kai, you have to wake up soon" I whispered, however he heard (me being sat next to his head may have had some bearing on the matter) he twitched slightly and I smiled knowing he heard me loud and clear.

We chatted until visiting hours ended and walked the same route home, a route we were becoming all too used to

We watched a film for a while, when grandpa burst into the room

"It's Kai!" He stated

**As you can guess yaoi won. Thanks for all your votes!!!**

Don't forget to leave a review!

xflightofthephoenix

**p.s sorry it's a tad short.**


	21. authors note

Yeah ok so I really shouldn't have deleted those last two messages, so now people can't review, damn it. There's gunna be another boring message like this, just so you can review 


	22. authors note again

Ok, this SHOULD mean you can review and stuff. My bad for deleting the last authors notes!

xflightofthephoenix


	23. Exams And Bad News

**Ray's POV**

"It's Kai!" Grandpa granger called loudly as he ran in the room

Suddenly without any thought, I ran and headed for the hospital. I ran down street after street, the few people still wandering at this time glared at me or stuck up their noses.

However as I ran my mind wandered, I never actually found out what had happened to Kai, he could have died, or woken up. I definitely would have preferred the latter.

As I turned another corner, a car screeched beside me and Tyson poked his head out "Dude! Jump in!" I took no time in launching myself into the car. We arrived a lot faster and skidded down the clean corridors (leaving horrible black skid marks from our shoes which I felt bad about) we ran into the room, Kai was waking up, and very suddenly (startling me!) he began taking gaspy breathes and flailing wildly.

A doctor walked up behind us

"What's going on?!" Tyson asked loudly over Kai's ragged breaths

Suddenly nurses and doctors flooded in front of us, completely obstructing our view, minutes passed and the nurses left, leaving us with just a few doctors.

"What happened?" Tyson whispered seeing Kai sleeping.

"Shhh, He's sleeping. He had a panic attack, we've sedated him, it should wear off in a while" I nodded and we sat down

Minutes passed and the only sound was the ticking off a small clock which was placed beside his bed. Half an hour passed when something happened

Kai shifted slightly and we all held our breaths

"Wha?" He whispered into the oxygen mask

"Kai!" Tala breathed out loudly. He stepped forward and took the oxygen mask of Kai's face and smiled, and earned a small, yet sincere smile in return.

The doctor walked in and smiled at Kai "You gave us quite a scare young man" he moved a few wires, checked Kai over and left us to talk

"What happened?" Kai asked innocently, whilst trying to shift but gasped in pain and flopped back down

"Take it easy Kai. You were shot…remember?" Max explained softly

He nodded in slight realization

"How do you feel?" Michael asked

"Like crap" Kai replied bluntly, I chuckled slightly

"It's good to have you back" Lee smiled, Kai then looked over to Tala and gave him a soft smile

"I heard you" he said just above a whisper, Tala smiled

"I meant it" Kai chuckled slightly then sighed closing his eyes.

"Did anyone catch the jack-ass?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"We're pretty sure it was Voltaire, but as long as he's in jail, he can't technically be responsible, they can't find the guy either. It's a no-hoper." Max replied glumly.

"I see" he nodded and lay his head down on the pillows. "When can I leave?" he turned to Tala, hoping he would tell him what he wanted to hear.

"A while yet Kai" he replied, smiling sympathetically as Kai's face fell "probably a week or two" he nodded .

Just then Mr. Dickenson, Grandpa Granger, Judy and Bruce walked in, carrying drinks.

"Ah, glad you're all here." Mr. Dickenson began "I've arranged for you all to enter a tournament!" Kai smiled slightly "It'll be held in a month, you have that long to prepare. Kai you should be well enough to enter"

"Hey, doesn't that mean it's going to be roughly the same day as the first tournament, the one where the bladebreakers were formed?" Kenny asked

"Yes, I believe it is to the very day" Mr. Dickenson nodded

I sat thinking for a while, it was a few years ago we became a team, that had to be one of the best things that could have happened to me at the time, and I'm glad it happened.

**Bit of info. Its set after the first season. However they're in their G-rev outfits!!! (Kai looks much better in the 3****rd**** season)**

The ages are as follows (of main characters)

Kai – 15  
Ray-17  
Tyson – 16 (almost 17)

**Kenny – 16**

**Max – 16**

**Tala - 17**

**Just assume the rest are 16/17, roughly in the middle. Unless I mention a birthday.**

**Ok, on with the story!**

A few years….that meant it was Tyson's birthday soon!

Most of the people (save for Tyson) caught on to the subtle hint Mr. Dickenson had given and smiled.

"Come on Tyson ma' man! We've got training to do!" Grandpa Granger very suddenly pulled his grandson from the room, leaving us to discuss arrangements for a party of some sort.

Mr. Dickenson, Judy and Bruce left us to 'plot' as they called it.

"Please tell me we're not throwing him a party" Kai asked resignedly

"You're very good Kai" Lee laughed. "And since you're stuck here, we'll bring the preparations to you" he laughed as Kai's face fell

The preparations began, we planned the typical he comes home and we all spring out (save for Kai who will lean against the wall and scowl)

Mr. Dickenson interrupted again, with a slightly worried expression

"We have a slight problem. Kai you'll be staying under the Grangers care, no questions young man, I'm sure you'd rather not go back to the orphanage. Also, due to your age, you are required to complete you're education."

"What?" Kai hissed

"You will be attending Tyson's old school, you will sit exams in about a year then it is your choice"

"Is there no other option?" he asked desperately

"No, I'm afraid not, you're only 15, therefore it is a legal requirement you do. I will be back shortly" Mr. Dickenson hurried off and Kai sighed loudly.

I burst into laughter and soon the entire room was filled with it. Again Kai sighed.

Mr. Dickenson bustled back in almost an hour later

"That was a long 'shortly'" Kai smiled, however stopped when Mr. Dickenson dropped a box of papers on the table by his bed. "What's that?"

"Well, as you're off for a while, we've got the work for you, to keep up" Mr. Dickenson chuckled and left as Mariah silently giggled.

"Better get started" Kenny laughed.

You can imagine our shock when Kai pulled out a 'higher math's' sheet and filled in the answers after barely reading the question.

"I don't understand why I need to go to school all over again" Kai grumbled as he rapidly finished the sheet and grabbed another

"Huh?" Mariah asked

"We were given full schooling at the Abbey" Tala supplied as Kai began filling in a French sheet "the work was hard but the punishments were worse"

"What did they teach you?" Kenny asked

"Maths, Russian, Japanese, all the sciences, Psychology, French, German, Chinese, English and Spanish. Mostly languages. Although we did learn critical thinking techniques, just in case."

"Why languages?" Kenny directed his question to Kai; who had just finished the French sheet and picked up a biology paper

"We were to be soldiers" he stated, somewhat sadly "If ever a situation should rise that we were taken hostage, we needed the skills to understand what was being said. Hence we were taught many languages"

I felt bad for Kai, and the demolition boys. They'd had a rough past…yet I'd never heard them speak of it openly to us.

Kai sighed and shoved the paper back inside the box "What's happening about Tyson's birthday then?" He almost growled. I found it amusing however didn't laugh.

"We've got it all sorted. It'll be fine" Kai snorted in disbelief and I chuckled slightly

"We've missed you" Max smiled

"We better get back now" I stated, I'm sure Kai's face fell slightly but he nodded none-the-less. We slowly filed out of the room (Tala giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving).

"We'll be back tomorrow" I smiled as I shut the door and we began the walk home.

I pushed the door open but wasn't prepared for what I saw.

The room was a mess, chairs and tables lay on their sides and pictures had fallen off the wall. Tyson ran passed and I burst into fits of laughter as Grandpa followed him closely waving his kendo stick at Tyson.

Max fell over laughing which only made me laugh more. Tyson stopped as he saw us, which only allowed Grandpa Granger to whack him over the head with his kendo stick.

"Bed. We'll be up early" Kenny stated heading to the bedroom

We all fell asleep, Tyson first (we could ALL tell by the telltale snoring).

Xxx

I woke up first in the morning and very slowly we all got ready to see Kai. Tala was on his toes by the door the entire time it took us to eat breakfast.

We arrived a few minutes before visiting hours officially opened, so we slowly wandered up and stood outside the door until the doctor left Kai alone so we could go inside.

It seemed that Kai had worked his way through the mound of homework and was waiting for us to arrive. He smiled as we walked in, even more so when Tala sat next to him.

"When are you allowed out buddy?" Tyson asked. He still seemed slightly nervous around Kai, after all those things he said he had every reason to be

"A few more days. I'm sitting exams" he sighed and I started chuckling, earning a glare

"Why are you taking exams NOW?" Max asked

"I've been put in early, so I can finish school early." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I see. When do they start?" Max asked

"Next week. Only for two weeks, in between we train for the upcoming tournament" he stated very commandingly

"What you up to today then Kai?" Tala asked

"Trying to walk, with THIS" he flipped the cover back to reveal a very painful looking gun-shot wound on his thigh, before flipping the cover back over. **(He wasn't in the nude people….mmm nice thoughts…sorry. Just say the stupid hospital gown trouser leg thingi was rolled up above the wound, to avoid irritation)**

"I see" Tala smiled a soft smile up at Kai **(He was sitting on a lower chair than Kai's hospital bed) **

Mr. Dickenson wandered in moments later and smiled "I understand you're taking your exams early?" Kai nodded. "Well, I guess you better start studying" He left Kai on those last words and Kai sighed, loudly.

We stayed for most of the morning until a doctor walked in at about 12:30.

"I suggest you go down to the café, I need to help Kai walk to if you could, it will only take 45 minutes" Kai nodded and we all left for the café.

"So then. I guess we better start training soon then" Tyson stated putting his hands behind his head

"Tomorrow soon" Kai stated from behind, we was walking gingerly, followed closely by his doctor and holding on to a metal rack with a drip attached (just incase he collapsed I assumed)

"It's good to see you up and about" Lee smiled as Kai took another few painful looking, small stiff steps forwards.

"I'll leave you here Kai. you can get some decent food. Just don't overdo it, and don't attempt the stairs!" he smiled and left Kai to veeerrrryyyyy slllloooowwwwllllyyyy sit down.

Kai was surprisingly short of breath, but soon gained it again, I assumed it was from the chest wound, but I couldn't be sure.

"What did you want to eat Kai?" Tala asked standing up slowly

"Surprise me" he stated, trying and failing to sound interested, Tala gave him a gentle shove and walked off.

He returned soon with a tuna roll type thing and placed it in front of Kai "No need to thank me" he stated sarcastically as Kai slowly unwrapped the roll, with a sick, yet slightly scared look on his face.

He took a bite or two and very suddenly threw up; nearly falling off the chair in the process (luckily the café was empty…even though it's lunch time)

A nearby nurse ran over and helped him to stand after almost falling off the chair he was sat on

He slowly and stiffly walked back to his room and lay down, the nurse began to explain "He's got quite a lot of painkillers in his system. He's probably not feeling up to food. I'm surprised the sight of it didn't turn his stomach"

Kai slowly fell asleep after the nurse gave him some kind of sedative or something

"He wasn't hungry was he?" Max asked, we all shook our heads "He only ate it cause we got it for him, didn't he?" Max asked, again we nodded "I feel bad now, do you think we intimidate him?" he asked worriedly

"No, I just think he didn't want to worry us" Lee smiled as Tala whipped his head over to watch Kai

We hung around until Kai woke up, which was surprisingly fast, and then we began talking between ourselves

"If you weren't hungry, you should have said" Emily stated, kind of motherly.

"Just how much morphine have they given you?" Michael asked

"Too much" Kai smiled slightly

"You're blissfully immune to pain" Lee laughed and Kai nodded seriously.

"Hey Kai?" Tyson asked as he sifted through the box of homework Kai had done

Kai looked over

"You're sitting the same exams as me Kenny and Max right??" Kai's face fell "So….maybe we could study here?" Kai drooped his eyes slightly and replied

"I don't intend to study" Tyson's eyes widened

"You're not going to study?!" Max almost yelled

"Well, judging by how well Kai did all that work, I'd say he doesn't need to" Kenny said as he looked over some work of Kai's.

After a while of talking amongst ourselves a doctor wandered in "You should be able to walk fine in just a few days Kai. The bullet didn't do much damage" Kai nodded and Tyson 'whoop'ed"

The time flew by surprisingly fast and soon we were taking Kai outside for the first time in almost a week. As we walked outside he took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled as the wind blew his hair

"It's almost as if you haven't been outside for years" Mariah laughed and Kai scowled

"Kai!" a doctor called across the garden area "There's a phone-call for you" Kai nodded and walked back inside.

"He really is getting better, isn't he?" Emily said

"Whaddya mean?" Tyson looked over, as did we all

"Well, he's open now. He never ignores us" she smiled softly

"you're right" Kenny smiled but was cut short as Kai came jogging back across the garden

"They've been released!" He burst out

"What?!" Bryan burst out beside me

"After the exams I have to return to the Hiwatari mansion" He stated angrily

"That's not long, the exams start in a few days" Max stated "Which reminds me, we should really be studying"

"We'll drop by tomorrow Kai, speak to Mr. Dickenson he can help" Kenny, Max and Tyson left to study and we were left in an awkward silence. Kai headed back inside and almost fell on the bed in anger

"I don't believe they're allowed to leave, after the entire trial!" I growled punching the mattress

Suddenly Mr. Dickenson burst in "I heard the news!" he panted "As much as we all hate it, you will HAVE to stay at his mansion until the tournament. Then you may stay with us under my care" Kai sighed loudly "You should begin your studying, take your mind off things" he turned and left and Kai suddenly punched the wall leaving a dent.

A doctor wandered in later to give Kai his exam timetable, he had an exam the next day but didn't seem bothered.

We saw Kai that afternoon, when he came over to the Dojo after his exam. He wasn't with Tyson who had arrived 10 minutes earlier.

After just 30 minutes Kai turned to face us all "I should head back to the hospital, they told me to go straight back" he smirked and left.

"I don't want to see Kai go back" I stated

"Back to hospital?" Tyson asked seriously while looking up from his revision

"No, back to Voltaire!" I shouted loudly "He doesn't deserve it"

"I know how you feel buddy, but there isn't really much we can do." Tyson continued his studying and I sighed.

XXX

Tyson, Kai, Max and Kenny continued to sit their exams for the next four days, and when they all got a break we decided to go visit Kai in hospital.

You can imagine my slight worry when a nurse was stood outside Kai's room watching him through the window

"What's up?" Tyson asked, instantly fearing the worst

"It's nothing clinical. Just he seems so…run down lately. I'm beginning to think allowing him to take exams early was a mistake. And the situation with his grandfather doesn't help. To top it all off we're sorting his hand out today, it's going to be very painful and he'll be on a high dosage of strong painkillers. We've had to use an unusual medication for this, due to his past addiction to heroin" I nodded

"Why don't we talk to him, and see what it is that's getting him down?" I suggested and she nodded

We quietly walked in, Kai didn't notice us until we were all inside and the door shut with a 'click'. He looked up at us with tired eyes and then he looked down at the last few pages of work to do.

Putting them to one side he again looked up at us

"What's up Kai?" Lee asked carefully

Kai raised an eyebrow, but said nothing "They're sorting out my hand later?" He asked, obviously having heard what went on outside

"Uh, yeah, I think it's in just an another hour or so" Kai nodded as Mariah spoke

Just then the doctor walked in. "Ah Kai, we need to begin getting you ready to sort out you're wrist" Kai nodded and we left them alone

As we left we bumped into the nurse who explained that we should return in about 2 hours, by then its should almost be over.

"So, we've got two hours to kill, what did you want to do?" Tyson asked

"Why don't we have some fun battles, to pass time. Besides it'll be practice for the tournament" Max suggested

"That's a great idea!" Emily smiled as we headed for the bey-dish in Max's basement.

Blading commenced, we held our own mini tournament, strictly no bit-beasts on Max's dad's orders (he didn't want the basement destroyed

"OH MY GOSH!" Max suddenly yelled "We better get back to Kai it's been almost 2 hours!" we ran back as another training exercise. When we arrived they doctors we're just giving the wide eyed Kai painkillers.

His eyes were wide, his breathing quite short and raspy. He looked pale, yet tired.

The doctor pulled the needle from Kai arm as we walked inside. He turned to leave, and just as his hands reached the door-handle Kai gave a sudden lurch. Tyson jumped back in fright as Kai's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began twitching violently.

"Doctor! He's having an allergic reaction to the painkillers!" Suddenly two doctors came bursting in, followed by another one. Kai began taking short jerky breaths between his twitches

A Nurse pulled an oxygen mask over Kai's face as a doctor pushed a needle into Kai's arm and slowly he began to calm down.

"Too close" Tyson stated as the doctors continued to help Kai calm down.

**Another chappie done! Thanks to all my loyal viewers, specially Miako6, she helps me so much! (THANKYOU!)**

**Sorry to leave it like that (grins). I have college now, which makes updating difficult, but I'll do my best!**

Don't forget to review!

xflightofthephoenix


	24. End of the story?

OK, here's the situation. Review….are getting to an all-time-low. And when I mean low, I've had 2/3 for an entire chapter, whereas before I was getting about 7/8. I don't mean to sound pathetic, 'cause I'm really not.

BUT no reviews, no more chapters, simple as. The story will end right here, right now.

Believe me when I say this, I don't want to end the story, but as much as I'm enjoying it, it seems pointless writing it for 2 or 3 people.

And I know the issue with yaoi, but you must understand that

It's HARDLY mushy/lemony is it? (I don't do lemons)

The vote came out as yes for yaoi!

If you've not reviewed before, DO!

I hope you understand where I'm coming from, so review or its bye bye 'slaughter of the soul'

xflightofthephoenix

**(P.S PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKE IT, I ENJOY IT!)**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! (not a request) You have 1 day. unless I decide to leave it open for longer.**


	25. Back to Voltaire

**Ray's POV**

"Kai should wake up by tomorrow" a podgy nurse told us while ordering us to return in the morning

"Right" Bryan nodded and we slowly headed home

The start of the walk was silent until Max broke it "I didn't know Kai was allergic to anything" he looked at the demolition boys

"Nor did we, I'm sure he had no allergies." Tala spoke thoughtfully

"Voltaire and Boris just probably neglected to tell anyone or write it down" Emily decided

"That must be it" I smiled. As we entered the dojo "We can train for a bit maybe?" I suggested, after the majority agreeing we spent our evening training, however my mind constantly wandered to Kai. He had to go back to Voltaire; I can't believe they let him go, and Boris!

Training continued for hours, I spent ages thinking about what would happen. Would Kai be able to handle it all?

"Let's call it a day" Tyson stretched

We slowly walked inside and sat around the living room.

"Do you think Kai's gunna be ok?" Max asked "I mean going back to Voltaire and all"

"Kai's tough, hopefully he can stay with Mr. Dickenson or us after the tournament" Tyson grinned

"I hope you're right Tyson" I looked at him with slightly sad eyes

"Let's get some sleep" Michael suggested

I nodded and slowly we all fell asleep. Tyson's snoring and my worrying kept me awake for hours

XXX

I was only aware that I had fallen asleep when I woke up with the sun shining through the small gap in the blinds on the window.

I stretched and pulled myself out of bed, got ready and headed to begin breakfast.

Not long after the kitchen was filled with people eating and chatting, I sighed, Kai never said much but it was weird without him here.

"Let's go guys!!!!" Tyson called, we walked (fast) to the hospital, up a few flights of stairs (Tyson lagging at that back claiming his legs weren't working properly). We arrived outside Kai's room and slowly walked in, he was up yet tired.

"Should you not be revising?? You have exams on Monday" He asked as Tyson, Max and Kenny walked in

"don't sweat it Kai" Tyson grinned as Kai looked back down at his revision notes

"You made revision notes?" Max asked astounded

Kai nodded "I thought you weren't going to" Tyson asked suspiciously

"I changed my mind" Kai replied, however shot Tala a knowing look, which obviously showed that he didn't want to get on the bad side of Voltaire.

"I see, what grades are you aiming for?" Max looked over

"A's" Kai looked back down at his notes. "Grandfather will have no less" he looked up suddenly as the word 'Grandfather' slipped out, then looked back down and continued to study. Tala looked uneasily across at Bryan then me. Then back to Kai who continued to stare intently at his work.

Breaking the awkward silence, a doctor walked in "Good news Kai. Despite the events yesterday, you'll be able to go after your exam on Monday." Kai nodded and looked back down at his work.

"DUDE! THAT'S AWESOME!" Tyson very suddenly yelled making Kai jump and knock his papers on the floor. I felt sorry for him as I picked up the scattered papers, Tyson snickered and Kai sighed.

**Kai's POV**

I heard Tyson laughing silently, well at least almost silently. I sighed. I couldn't even hide my fright. Everything made me jump, even Tyson's loud voice, and I thought I had sorted that out when we first met.

Soon his 'silent' laughs turned into a very loud chuckle as Ray handed me back my papers.

'You made such an idiot of yourself' I mentally scolded myself 'it's pathetic'

Tala looked sympathetically at me and I growled, effectively shutting Tyson up.

The room fell silent, no-one knowing what to say, so I sighed again.

"Are you going to stand here all day?" I asked rudely, causing everyone to sit around.

"I can't believe you can come home on Monday!" Max smiled widely and I mentally reminded myself never to let him near sugar.

"Wonderful" I replied sarcastically. "How is this tournament working then?" I looked at Ray, he probably knew most out of anyone

"As far as we know, one person from each team represents their team in the preliminaries" Ray smiled as I nodded.

"Who's representing us?" I asked

"Well, we were going to wait until nearer the time. I need to assess everything to see who'll be strongest for different areas." Kenny looked up, his glasses flashing as they caught the light.

"We'll be back tomorrow; you should get some revision done Kai." Mariah smiled as they slowly, one-by-one left.

I looked around the large painted-white room and sighed. As much as I hated to admit, I did miss them after they left. The room had an eerie look to it, I couldn't quite place my finger on why, but it didn't matter as the doctor came in moments later

"Well Kai, we can check out all those wounds now. You may have some impressive scars" He slowly unraveled each bandage, revealing a perfect scar. One to add to my collection.

XXX

My exam on Monday came all too quickly. I walked to Tyson's then we walked from there to the school where the exams were held.

The paper was easy, enough for me to be confident that I had passed. Then again, failure was not an option.

I stopped by at the Dojo and found my bags had already been dropped off. "Welcome back Kai!" Everyone suddenly yelled, making me jump and drop my pencil-case scattering pens, pencils, rulers, rubber and other equipment all over the floor.

I felt weak, over everything else, more so than embarrassed. I was the strong leader of the bladebreakers, scared by a return party. I picked up my pens and other equipment, whilst everyone watched nervously. I stuffed them back inside my pencil-case and walked to the shared bedroom, slamming the door after me.

'you made such a moron of yourself' I thought angrily as I locked the bathroom door and pulled a razor out of the cupboard.

"You've kept away from this for so long now Kai" I mumbled to myself more than anything "Besides Tala wants me to talk to him if I ever get like this again." I stared at the razor…for a few minutes.

I cursed under my breath loudly and threw it, effectively smashing it against the wall. The tiny pieces fell to the floor and I left the bathroom to sit on the window-sill and think.

**Tala's POV**

"Maybe we should check on Kai?" Max looked over at me as if to say 'he won't kill you!' I nodded and walked to the door. I knocked on it lightly, no answer. I knocked again louder, and still found no answer.

Having heard my pointless knocking, a someone crept up behind me, I wasn't quite sure who though. I knocked again and this time pushed open the door, Kai was leaning against the wall sat on the windowsill, peacefully sleeping.

I let out a sigh, I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath. I gently moved Kai (With the help of Ray, despite him being light, he was also a light sleeper). As I turned to leave I noticed something flash in the bathroom, Ray raised his eyebrow and we went to check it out, a razor lay smashed in pieces on the floor (save for the metal bit) Ray looked worriedly back to Kai, but I whispered quietly "He hasn't used it"

"What makes you so sure?" Ray hissed back

"Kai can hide things a bit better than this, there's no blood and it's smashed into pieces…is that enough evidence?" I snapped quietly he nodded and we crept back out to leave him to sleep.

I landed heavily on the sofa just as Tyson put a DVD on.

We watched for hours, s film with a terribly dubbed voice-over. And it was supposed to be scary; however no matter how much Tyson and Max cowered behind their cushions, I couldn't see a scary side.

The film dragged on for hours and hours and in the end Lee turned it off in frustration. We sat in silence until Grandpa Granger ordered us all to bed. (Much to Tyson's protesting)

XXX

"You ready for the exam Kai?" Max asked said boy as they all got ready.

"Yeah" he nodded and I smiled, never since I had met Kai had he been so open to everyone.

"Let's go then!" Tyson stated grabbing his pencil-case and leaving.

"Good luck little dude!" I heard Tyson's grandpa call from the garden.

Moments after Kai, Tyson and Max left, Mr. Dickenson came hurrying in.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Lee smiled as Stanley huffed and puffed.

"I've had a letter from Voltaire!" He waved a piece of cream colored paper in front of us frantically

"What does it say?" Ray asked suspiciously

"Kai is staying with him until the tournament, after that he is no longer welcome at the Hiwatari household!" Mr. Dickenson stopped waving the piece of paper and watched for our reactions.

"You mean, they're just letting him go?!" Mariah squealed excitedly jumping up and down, causing her long pink hair to fly wildly around her face

"Yes!" Mr. Dickenson nodded enthusiastically and began to wave the paper again, just because he could

"I can't wait to tell Kai!!!" Emily shouted excitedly jumping up and down with Mariah (I never would have guessed those two would get along)

"I should be off" Mr. Dickenson turned to leave with a huge smile on his face as he stopped waving the paper. He closed the door quietly and instantly the atmosphere changed.

"Do you think Voltaire's up to something?" Bryan asked me

"He must be, he wouldn't just let Kai go…would he?" Ray answered for me

"Maybe he IS letting Kai go, seeing he has no control over him?" Mariah suggested.

"I'm not sure" Michael chipped in

"Voltaire's clever, he's up to something" Emily stated, raising her eyebrow with a sudden change of heart

"I'm sure he won't pull any stunts, he's just gotten out of jail after-all" Lee supplied scratching his chin

"But what if he thinks he can easily get away with it again, after all he has been beating Kai since he was about 5" Bryan stated sadly looking at the floor

I sighed. This was such a difficult situation. He could offer to let Kai go, only to kill him, or he could genuinely let him go, the former seemed the more likely. But what if he is just gunna destroy Kai then let him go as a nervous wreck.

We spoke and discussed for almost an hour, well until Tyson, Max and Kai returned, then we told him.

"Kai?" Emily dared to ask after the news hit home for Kai. He stared blankly at the wall, before a slightly twisted grin spread across his face

"So, one more exam and your back at your grandfathers then Kai?" Max asked thoughtfully, receiving a nod from Kai

"I'm sure it'll go fine. I wouldn't be surprised if they had police monitoring the place" Tyson reassured, and it seemed to work, Kai relaxed a little and we moved to the living room, where Kai pulled out revision notes and Tyson thought thoroughly for a few minutes

"At least it's only going to be for about 2 weeks" he stated to Kai, who nodded whilst trying to concentrate on his notes.

Kai looked up at Tyson, "A lot can happen in two weeks" Kai stated "I'm going to pack my stuff." He went off to the bedroom and I sighed

"Well we've got one more day; let's make the most of it!" Max smiled "Why don't we watch a film, we can study later right?" The majority nodded, Kai did eventually after tearing his eyes away from revision.

The movie Max picked wasn't THAT bad, some action film. Kai watched it so it must have been good. I chuckled silently to myself and moved closer to him. He leaned gently into me and I smiled into his messy slate colored hair

XXX

I woke in the morning, the TV was still flickering on pause, Kai was sleeping against me so I daren't move, he'd be going home the Voltaire's in a few hours

It however, didn't make much difference as everyone began waking up and looking over at us. To spare him some dignity I woke him up.

"Wha?" He mumbled as he awoke and I chuckled

"Get up you" I shoved him gently and he laughed standing up and stretching, although no matter how much he was still the shortest.

Breakfast was interesting, Max managed to spill orange juice everywhere, Tyson managed to drop the box of cereal scattering "honey loops" over the floor. Lee burned his toast and set the fire alarm off and Kai stared at his cereal until it had mixed with the milk too much and became mush

"We should go" Kai stood up abruptly from the table, pushed his bowl away and headed for the door.

"But!" Ray called after him

"I'll be fine. It's only two weeks" he smiled at us and left with his bags.

Max and Tyson looked at each other and suddenly bolted from the kitchen to catch up.

They returned later with no Kai and I brought it all home. Kai was back at Voltaire's and we couldn't do anything about it.

"He'll be fine, he's strong" Max comforted me and I sighed

**Kai's POV**

"Welcome home Kai" Boris stepped forward. I ignored him and walked passed, making sure to keep my distance, he could have a dagger or anything hidden in his sleeve. I headed up the long stairs, down the hallway, to my room to dump my bags.

As I looked out the large window onto the gardens but turned around as I heard the door open (**a/n: he's in his upstairs room not the cellar)**.

Boris stepped in and it closed with a 'click'. He turned the key locking the door and dropped it into his pocket and turned to face me "Voltaire has given me permission to do with you as I will in order to get you to obey…and I intend to" he chuckled as I stared at him in complete horror, I was locked in a room with Boris…

"Crap" I hissed under my breath.

**Hey, just to say, this is not really a cliffie, I'm pretty sure its easy to work out what's going to happen, but I'm not going to write it **

**If you really really want to make sure it is what you think it is, then tell me what you think in a review **

**Sorry it's a bit short.**

**Review!!!  
**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	26. Boris!

**Ray's POV**

It was the evening after Kai's departure and we were just finishing the evening meal when Tyson spoke up (with his mouth full until Mariah told him to finish his food first)

"I hope he's ok" Tyson stated as he took a huge gulp of water

"Kai's tough" Lee replied, slightly unsurely

"I guess…but I'm worried" Max piped up as he set his knife and fork back on the table

"We all are Max" Emily spoke loudly "But we can't do anything now, we just have to have faith in him" she nodded in finality and finished her meal, no-one knew what to say…so no-one said anything

**Kai's POV**

I curled up in the corner of my room. Boris had left a few minutes ago, I daren't move incase it provoked him onto coming back.

I heard a loud creak from behind me and shivered as a cold gust of wind blew in through the open window, blowing my curtains which Boris had so kindly closed for me.

and began scrubbing furiously at my arms and legs, trying to get rid of something that wasn't even there.

It was only after my arm began to bleed that I realized I really was just scrubbing my own skin off and stopped.

I slowly crawled back into my room and pulled on a t-shirt and some trousers and crawled onto the bed. As I lay in the silence I could hear Voltaire and Boris laughing together downstairs, and I cried. In the loneliness of my room, where no-one could see me, I felt my defenses crash around my one, by, one.

**Ray's POV**

It was late and we were all in the bedroom. I could tell no-one was sleeping. And I certainly couldn't even think about it. I wondered what Kai was doing now, was he sitting in a cell in the basement, was he on the streets, being trained harshly by Boris. Images of cruelty and abuse flashed through my mind and I shuddered.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep, to escape the images, I couldn't stand to see them. And eventually my eyes grew heavy and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

I woke up with a start, after a nightmare plagued my sleep. I sighed and looked over at the clock and smiled, it was 7.00am, and Kai would usually wake us up about now. Seeing as he wasn't here, I did the honors, I called "TRAINING" out loudly, causing everyone to stir, and Kenny even jumped up. All but Tyson, he kept on sleeping, and even began snoring loudly.

I sighed, at least I knew how Kai woke Tyson up. The usual way was with a bucket of cold water, however every once in a while Kai had to be kind "BREAKFAST!" I yelled right beside Tyson, who jumped up and ran down to the kitchen, I laughed to myself more than anyone and followed him down, along with everyone else.

**Kai's POV**

I scanned the room for the hundredth time, just incase Boris was back. I daren't sleep, or move. I just sat on the large bed for a while, until I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

I held my breath as the door opened, and let it out as the butler came inside, followed by Boris, my blood turned icy and I cowered away as he moved nearer, the butler very suddenly left the room as I scrambled towards the window, only to have Boris grab my feet causing my to fall over…

"Morning son" He laughed

**Ray's POV**

I sighed as we sat out on the grass outside the dojo.

"I'm sure he's fine Tala" Max assured as Tala continued to pace in front of us

"Don't make a track in the grass, grandpa will kill you" Tyson warned

Tala flopped down next to us and sighed VERY loudly "He's fine Tala, he's a tough guy" Lee smiled

"Should we train??" I asked Tala looked at me…then Bryan…then back at me, across to the AllStars, then over to the white tigers and back to Bryan across to Tyson and Max then back again to Bryan **(a/n: confusing, ne?) **

"Let's go see him" He grinned slightly "He's bound to be training outside, let's go there and see him! If not then we'll knock on the door!"

Everyone glanced at each other and Tyson turned to Tala

"Let's get going!" we all jumped up and ran out of the dojo and towards Kai's mansion, it should only take 30 or so minutes and none of us could wait.

We rounded a corner and saw a large black limo driving away with the number-plate "H1W4T4R1"

XXX

We skidded to a halt outside the large iron gates and Tala pushed one open (with a lot of effort) luckily that meant Voltaire and possibly Boris were out.

"We slowly walked up the large gravel path and towards the huge oak doors. Tyson knocked loudly and within seconds a butler answered the door

"I'm sorry but Master Voltaire and Master Boris are not available, they are attending unavoidable business and shan't be back until this evening" He suddenly rambled

"No, is Kai here?" Max asked

"Master Kai is studying at present, would you like to come inside?" The butler steeping aside and we walked into to the large entrance hall.

"Just this way" The butler walked down a long corridor to our right and indicated the last door on the right. " Master Kai is just in the study. I should knock first, he is not in the best of moods" The butler turned and left, Tala knocked on the door, which opened slightly, just so a tiny slither of light was shining through. I saw a dark shape block off the light and Kai's eye watched us warily through the gap.

"Kai!" Tyson punched the sir enthusiastically

"Hn" he replied pushing the door almost shut, if I hadn't managed to jam my foot in the way before.

"Kai?" I asked as my stomach twisted

"Hn" he replied grumpily

"Can we come in?" Max asked

Kai didn't reply but pushed the door so hard and so fast that my foot was pushed with it. We heard the click of a lock and the Butler came walking briskly back towards us.

"Sorry, but you must leave. Master Voltaire and Boris will be back shortly, their meeting has been cancelled. If they return to find visitors for Kai they will be most displeased and Kai will be the one to pay"

"What will they do?" Max asked fearfully

"The same punishment as last night and this morning. Servants do not have the right to ask such things. I don't know what goes on inside his room, but I do not wish to know either"

I gulped loudly, that didn't sound good

Suddenly Tyson began pounding on the door "KAI OPEN UP!" He shouted angrily "WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON?!"

No reply

"You must go! Kai will be the one to pay if you are seen here!" The butler shouted desperately

Grudgingly we left. Luckily Voltaire didn't return as we were leaving, but just as Tala pulled the gate shut, the limo pulled up. Voltaire wound the window down and shot us a dirty look

"Shit" Tala whispered as the gates opened and the limo drove up the driveway.

"Let's wait and see" Tyson crouched behind the wall and peeked round, watching as Voltaire and Boris entered the mansion

We could see Kai's silhouette in an upstairs window, but we also saw someone else in there as well. Suddenly the other person, (assumingly Boris) pulled the curtains shut and we heard no-more or saw no-more.

We slowly headed home after seeing nothing for five minutes and quiet conversation broke out between us

"I'm more than worried guys, it's only the second day" Lee turned to us "Maybe we should talk to the police?!"

"No. Kai's going to be set free in just under two weeks, It's probably best not to involve the police. If we do they might clear their names and Kai will have to live with them forever!!!! Max suddenly blurted out

We walked back in silence and came to a mutual agreement at return later in the evening to see if Kai was training.

"I feel bad guys" Tyson looked at me

I felt bad too, Kai is suffering and we aren't doing anything about it, anything could happen, and as much as I'm not the one doing it I still feel responsible.

**Kai's POV**

After 'teaching me a lesson' Boris stood up and stared angrily at me, I cringed under his stony glare, the crawling sensation on my skin still not leaving.

"Get up" He swiftly kicked me as I stiffly stood up "Put your clothes on boy" he spat out, throwing my top and jeans at me.

"And make sure you wear this!" he growled shoving my scarf into my arms. I quickly pulled on everything and stood dead still, awaiting the next punishment.

"Follow me" he walked out of my room, me close behind (I daren't not) and we walked down corridor after corridor towards Voltaire's private study.

He roughly shoved me through the door and Voltaire glared angrily at me

"It seems young Kai, that we are not quite getting through to you" He continued to stare his stony glare. "Now, you have had 'one last chance' MORE than once. I think we have been lenient and you have finally come to the end of my patience. Teach him that he must obey" Boris nodded and gripped my upper-arm dragging me from the room.

He dragged me into the cellar of the house and chained me in the middle of the room.

I half expected him to get out a whip like usual, however this time was different, he pulled out a pole. A metal pole. Very unlike Boris to use something like this.

He slowly walked round me, tracing the metal pole across my stomach as he went; I cringed away as much as I could with the chains around my wrists and ankles.

"Let's see what we can do then Kai" He sneered and left the room for a few minutes, returning with no pole which concerned me.

He walked around, glaring at me for a few moments before stopping in front of me, a sinister chuckle filled the room and I shuddered.

"Don't go anywhere Kai" Boris sneered as he left the room, returning with the pole, my heart-rate quickened, it was almost white, as in white-hot.

"Shit" I whispered under my breath as Boris came closer with the white-hot pole.

He ripped the front on my top and every slowly began burning something on my back, pain exploded my senses and it took all my will power not to scream out. After what felt like hours, it stopped, The pole had gotten too cold and I assumed Boris was finished anyway. He dropped said pole with a clatter and ran his finger across my lower back, sending unpleasant shivers up my spine. And apparently he noticed "Aw Kai, do you not enjoy it?" he laughed sadistically at the end and I shuddered even more. He unlocked the chains and in a sudden display of anger screeched "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

I took no time to dash out of the room, out of the mansion and into the garden, I daren't leave, the gate would be locked and the security cameras would surely pick me up.

But I took my chances anyway, I made a mad dash for the wall and jumped, I finally managed to get on top of the high brick wall and was about to jump down when I noticed barbed wire at the bottom, along with some kind of electric fence. It was way too far to jump so I began debating.

'Jump into the pile of sharp metal or not?' I thought for only a few moments, when I heard something behind me, I jumped in fright and fell backwards into the bush waiting on the inside of the Hiwatari garden area.

"Now we wouldn't be thinking of leaving, would we Kai?" Voltaire spoke from above me. I looked up at him from my spot half in the bush and half on the floor

"You look pathetic, stand up" I jumped up instantly, Voltaire hadn't given me any punishments himself recently, and I didn't want to provoke him into giving me any, so I obeyed.

"It seems Boris hasn't been rough enough with you" He raised an eye-brow as I involuntarily flinched "Did I tell you to move BOY?!" he yelled, I stood straight again, hoping that he'd leave me.

"And it looks like you'll be spending another night with him" A twisted grin spread across his face as his eyes looked just over my shoulder. He stormed off and I turned around, to see all the other teams standing on the other side of the gate.

I looked at them from my spot about 50 meters away and turned to walk inside, going over there would only make a rod for my own back. Which made me think of what Boris had burnt onto mine.

**Ray's POV**

Kai walked away having seen us and with my keen sight I noticed something on Kai's back, I didn't say anything though.

"Why did Kai flinch?" Max asked almost fearfully

"Voltaire didn't even move!" Tyson stated

"What the hell is going on?!" Mariah wailed

"We have to get him out of there somehow…" Emily explained…a short pause ensued which was broken by Emily "I KNOW! Why don't we ask Mr. Dickenson to bring the tournament forward a week or so?!" She smiled enthusiastically

"That might just work!" I smiled

"Let's get back and we can call him then" Tyson stated before turning and sprinting (Yes Tyson sprinting voluntarily) toward his home.

We all ran after him and soon were waiting for Emily to finish explaining to Mr. Dickenson.

After a few moments of silence (Mr. Dickenson was speaking on the other end of the phone) Emily smiled and put it back on the receiver, "He says he'll do his best" She smiled and sighs filled the room.

"I guess we just wait until he calls back" Tyson flopped onto a sofa, as did we all.

"This business with Voltaire and Boris has gone on way too long" Mariah frowned

"I know what you mean" Lee looked over at her with a small smile

"Let's put on a film, to pass time" Michael stated sifting through Tyson's many DVD's

**Kai's POV**

I closed the door to my room quietly, and walked into the bathroom. I turned around and tried to see what it was that was now burnt onto my back, it looked like a large pair of wings, but it was difficult to tell as the pain prevented me from twisting too much.

'Why did they HAVE to come and see me' I thought angrily to myself 'They just make my life harder!'.

I heard my bedroom door open and close and saw Boris stood in the bathroom doorway "I heard you've been trying to get some help Kai" He chuckled as I backed into the corner

**Ray's POV**

I must have dozed off, as the ringing phone brought me harshly back to reality, I jumped out of my seat and dashed to answer the phone

"HELLO?!" I unintentionally screeched down the phone causing Mr. Dickenson to 'ACK'

"Ray?" I nodded and then realized I was on the phone and replied "Yes!"

"The tournament is beginning in two days. Which means You need to train, Kai will have to handle himself until the tournament begins." He explained

"Right, thanks Mr. Dickenson" I put the phone down and turned to the anxiously waiting teens

"It's being held in two days, until then Kai will have to 'handle himself'" They nodded "Let's start training then!" I ushered everyone outside where training commenced.

XXX

"The tournament begins tomorrow" Tyson said the next evening, I sat watching the rain pour down outside and briefly wondered what Kai was doing.

**Kai's POV**

I looked up from my beyblade and watched the rain pour down outside, and I briefly wondered, 'what's going to happen tonight?' I cringed and continued to work, until I heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

I watched in fear as the door slowly opened…….

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm REALLY busy the next few evenings, so I'm updating now while I can.**

**Please leave a review as they always help, thanks **

**xflightofthephoenix**


	27. Tournament Begins!

**Ray's POV**

I woke up slowly as the sunlight shone through the window. The sky was now clear, trees dripped with rain.

A small smile crept onto my face as the thought of knowing Kai was safe came into my mind.

I looked over to the clock on the wall and sat bolt upright

"SHIT!" I yelled as I realized it was already 10am, which meant we have 30 minutes to get to the tournament

My yell woke Max up, he looked sleepily over to me then tilted his head in question

"We're gunna be late!" I shouted as I jumped up and began frantically waking everyone up, even Tyson woke up (he must have sensed the urgency because I didn't even have to shout breakfast)

And in just 10 minutes we were on the HUGE bus (courtesy of the AllStars) and heading to the tournament.

"Ah, there you are!" Mr. Dickenson stated as we waked into the large stadium, which was - at present - empty. "Now this year one representative of each team will fight in the preliminaries. Voltaire and Boris have already assigned Kai to the bladebreakers, but I'll allow you to decide amongst yourselves, he nodded around to the other teams.

"Have you seen Kai yet?" Max asked hopefully

"Not yet. Last I heard he was having a talk with Boris about the upcoming tournament." Mr. Dickenson turned and left with Judy and Bruce, whilst Grandpa slowly tagged along behind them.

I glanced over at Tala and he looked awkwardly back at me "Do you think he's ok?" Tyson asked

"Boris wouldn't try anything not here, its way too risky, even just to hit Kai, let alone beat him half to death" Bryan stated, trying to be optimistic about the entire situation.

"You're right" Emily nodded and smiled, "Lets go find him then"

We began to search for Kai, but the stadium was SO big that we found we were getting nowhere

"Let's split up" Johnny suggested after an entire hour of searching **(a/n: I totally forgot about Johnny so I thought he should say something!)**

So it was decided that for the last half an hour of searching we would go in our teams and look. We could only search out back as the stadium was already nearly full.

Eventually we gave up, after searching almost every training room we headed for the large shared area.

We met up outside and pushed the door open, I felt my jaw drop at the sight…The room was FULL of bladers, each representing a team, some had the entire team there. I began wondering if this was the tournament the bladebreakers would be beaten in, All the people seemed so into the game, completely focused that only one or two noticed the 'world class' bladers walk in, a couple pointed and whispered to their friends and teams, but many didn't even seem to hear us.

Then I spotted Kai, sat alone in the corner, his eyes were downcast, his hair was lank and dull and he sat slumped up against the wall. I nudged Tala and pointed and soon we were making our way through the sea of bladers towards Kai. As we arrived Tyson flopped down next to him and smiled

"You ready Kai?" He asked, and received no reply. It was as if Kai was completely lost in his own world, oblivious to everything that was going on around him. He continued to stare at the floor, he briefly looked up, and in that small amount of space I was how his eyes looked glazed over and dull, with no spark left. He was pale, much more so than usual, which only made his tattoos contrast with his skin, he had dark circles under his eyes. He left quickly, and we all exchanged glances

"He looks really fucked up" Tyson stated rudely **(a/n: sorry couldn't resist)**

"Yes Tyson we saw that" Mariah hit him over the head

"Let's head and watch his preliminary then" Johnny stated wanted to see if he had improved since the harsh training with Boris and Voltaire

We arrived just as his round begun, Dranzer flew into the dish and instantly began smashing into another blade, shattering it into tiny pieces. Quickly Dranzer was smashing every blade in sight, the battle was stopped to clear the pieces and I turned to Tala

"This is not good" He nodded

"What the hell has gotten Kai so worked up?" Emily asked

"I really don't know" Bryan replied thoughtfully "I've never seen him THIS worked up before, it's like he's on a mission to destroy their blades!"

"Do you think maybe he's using it as a way to vent his anger??" Max turned to us "Think about it…he's been beaten by Voltaire for the last few days, maybe he just wants to get his anger out in a safe-ish way?"

"That might be it Maxie" Tyson nodded, the match continued and we watched carefully as Dranzer gave an angry red flash and sliced the opposing beyblade in half before moving on to the next.

Kai was soon the owner of the last spinning blade.

"That's it, Kai wins and the bladebreakers advance!" Dj Jazzman yelled into the microphone

"Let's talk to him, before it's our turn to fight" Lee stated before swiftly heading down to face Kai

He stopped meters from Kai, just as Boris walked up behind said slate-haired teen.

Kai flinched ever so slightly, but soon gained his composure again. Boris smirked and left Kai stood alone in the hallway facing us.

He looked up with his dull lifeless eyes, his pale face held no expression, no emotion whatsoever.

"Kai, what happened down there? Was it really necessary to smash all their blades?" Mariah asked carefully

Kai continued to stare, with no sign of any reaction. "Kai, your worrying me" Tala took a step forward, Kai again made no movement. It wasn't until Tala was a mere 2 meters away that Kai suddenly took a jerky step backwards. "Kai?" He asked as Kai again stepped back "What's going on Kai?" Tala took another step forward, This time however Kai walked passed quickly, avoiding contact with any of us, physically and with his eyes.

I glanced over at Lee who shrugged and headed to begin his round in the preliminaries

XXX

Soon we were back on the bus heading back to the Dojo for the night. Mr. Dickenson had almost forced Kai to return with us, so he chose to sit alone at the back staring out the window with his lifeless eyes.

"He really does look a mess" Max whispered to everyone as we huddled around, as un-obviously as possible. I looked over and Max was right, His skin was paler than earlier, his eyes were darker round the rims and they looked sore and red. I watched as he slowly breathed out, jerkily

As we pulled up to the Dojo, Kai made no movement whatsoever. It wasn't until we left the bus that he did as well. And even after that he headed straight to the room ignoring us all on his way.

Mr. Dickenson glanced over to Bruce who looked awkwardly at the door

"Maybe I should go talk to him" Mr. Dickenson stated "I've known Kai the longest, since he was very young" He headed for the room, we watched as he slowly closed the door.

Silence ensued, all we could hear was the faint voice of Mr. Dickenson trying to talk to Kai, and suddenly a loud scream. And I'm sure it came from Kai, who sounded petrified

We burst into the room to find Kai curled up in the corner and Mr. Dickenson looking very confused "I'm only trying to help you Kai" Mr. Dickenson argued at the now sobbing Kai.

"Ka-" Mr. Dickenson began until he was cut off by Kai who screeched "GET OUT!" Mr. Dickenson hurriedly left along with Bruce and Judy, which left just us and a clearly disturbed Kai.

"Kai?" I asked, he just continued to sob uncontrollably in the corner and I wondered how much they had to hit him to make him like that. And as if reading my mind Max spoke

"What did they do to you Kai?" Kai just curled in to himself more.

"Shall we leave you?" Mariah asked, respecting his condition. He gave a feeble nod and we slowly filtered out of the room. Tala lagged behind so we left him to try and talk sense into Kai.

**Tala's POV**

I watched Kai carefully and stepped forward, he didn't move, I sat next to him and very suddenly he flinched away, like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Kai, what's going on?!" I asked desperately, yet Kai just continued to stare at me with the previously lifeless eyes which were now full of panic. He calmed down as I moved away so I left him alone.

As I walked back into the living room, everyone looked hopefully at me; I shook my head and sat down.

XXX

We heard nothing from the bedroom for a while so we quietly wandered in, Kai was asleep in the corner, he'd clearly been crying after we left as you could see tear-tracks down his cheeks. We decided it best not to move him and left him alone while we all climbed into our own beds.

XXX

**Ray's POV**

As the morning came we noticed Kai still hadn't moved, he was still asleep. We quietly crept from the room (Ray dragged Tyson by his ankle) and made our way to the kitchen.

Kai never joined us, he met us on the bus instead. Again he sat alone t the back, very pale, it honestly looked like he hadn't slept since we saw him. The rings below his eyes were darker and they looked much redder. He sat VERY slumped in the corner not looking up at us once again. We left him be for the morning until we arrive first rounds of the tournament.

"Who's going first?" Kenny asked us from the bench at the side of the dish. Tyson stood up, however Kai walked straight passed towards the dish.

"We've seen Kai in action and he looks angry! Lets hope his opponent can withstand his attacks!!!" Jazzman yelled "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

The blades shot into the dish and Kai's opponent yelled across at him

"I saw what you did to those other blades Kai, and I'm here to teach you a lesson!" Kai made no reply or indication of hearing. But reacted as a blue flash ripped across his chest slashing his shirt open and catching his scarf. Blood oozed from the deep wound on his chest yet this just fired Kai up even more, another slash caught his arm, and another caught his leg. Kai he stumbled slightly yet Dranzer smashed into the other blade.

Again the blue slashed into Kai's arm, he stumbled again and with an angry screech from Dranzer, Kai screamed for the second time since he's returned

"YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I CAN REALLY DO?!" He looked up sharply, his eyes still dull, yet his face twisted with complete anger

Very suddenly The entire dish was engulfed in flames and the opponents blade shot out of the dish. As the flames died down Kai's blade could be seen spinning in the center of the dish. Dranzer shot back into Kai's hand furiously, He quickly turned and left, looking down at the floor. Leaving the screaming crowd behind.

I Glanced at Tyson as he prepared himself for the next battle...

Which ended just as quickly. We left max to deal with the last battle, while we went to check on Kai and his wounds.

We found him in the 'preparation' room. Basically where all us world-class teams hung out.

He was dabbing his arm with antiseptic from the first aid kit in the corner. Although I'm sure it stung, he made no reaction to the pain, he continued to work, he glanced up at me as I closed the door, but continued to clean his arm straight afterwards, like he had no interest in me whatsoever, not just me, I think Tala could have walked in and received the same reaction.

The other walked in behind me and watched Kai blank us completely.

"This is enough Kai" He looked up sharply at Michael "You've been beaten, we know that, and you've handled it before, so what's to say you can't now?" Kai looked angrily at Michael

"You know nothing" He spoke in a small voice, close to tears it sounded. "So stop thinking you do!" He almost shouted angrily.

"Then tell us Kai, so we know!" Tyson pleaded.

Kai looked at each of us individually, until Boris walked in. He stopped and stood up as Blood dripped down his chest

"Kai. Did you take everything with you. You're not welcome back at the mansion" He grinned evilly as Kai made no reaction

"Yes" He replied in the usual strong voice we were used to.

"Good" Boris turned and left, Kai sighed loudly and sat back down, continuing to clean his wounds, Tala spoke

"Can we have a minute guys?" I nodded and we all filed out, save for Kai and Tala.

**Tala's POV**

"Ok, tell me what's going on" I said as Kai stood up. I began backing him into the corner, Kai began to panic, but this was my chance to find out.

"What's happening Kai, a week or so ago you were more than willing to fall asleep right next to me, what's changed?" Kai stopped searching for an escape and watched me closely. I took another step forward, about to pull Kai into a hug and suddenly he crumpled to the floor sobbing like a child.

The other burst in as I called for help, I lifted the sobbing Kai (who protested) and laid him on the bench, he continued to sob and I felt my insides twist

"Kai?" Michael asked, he stopped sobbing and looked up "Tell us so we can help"

He violently shook his head and sat up.

"I deserved everything that I got." He said in the small voice, stood up and left

"It makes me feel so helpless not knowing" Max said thoughtfully

"That's enough!" Johnny suddenly shouted pushing the door open with such force that it smacked against the other wall and left a dent. I followed worriedly as Johnny walked behind Kai and in a flash had him up against the wall.

"THAT'S ENOUGH HIWATARI!" He yelled at Kai, who flinched as tears leaked down his pale cheeks "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW!"

I made to run forward, but strong arms wrapped round me, effectively stopping me, I looked behind me and saw it was Bryan "This is the only way Tala" He said grimly

Kai just widened his eyes in fear and suddenly he leant against Johnny, clearly unconscious. I looked at Bryan who let go of me, and ran forward to take Kai from Johnny.

"He looks exhausted" Tyson stated seeing the dark rings under Kai's eyes

"I Think he just collapsed from stress" Ray glared at Johnny "And lack of sleep" Ray explained

Very suddenly Kai sat bolt upright, after only a few minutes of being unconscious. He glanced around the room fearfully before his eyes settled on me. He sighed loudly and stood up.

"Let's head home" Tyson smiled after a while, we headed to the Bus, but on our way heard Boris and Voltaire talking.

"Kai is going to tell them, he can't hold up much longer" Voltaire sighed as Boris spoke

"Then MAKE him keep quiet" Voltaire growled

"That's not as easy, it's too public here" Voltaire sighed

"Well do something!" He growled and walked off in the opposite direction, followed by Boris.

"What was that?" Ray whispered

"Let's go!" Max stated slightly fearfully

As we got on the bus, followed by the adults who would take us home. We saw Kai asleep against the window at the back; it was good to see him sleeping, so we left him.

Thankfully as we pulled up outside the Dojo Kai woke up, although he still ignored us as he got off.

Kai again headed straight for the bedroom, and we sat down and begun to discuss what happened "What do you think they're gunna do?" Max asked

"Nothing" I stated Max looked across at me slightly confused

"You heard him Max, they said it was too public now." Tyson answered for me. "And he wouldn't risk coming here, Kai's fine here"

**Kai's POV**

I listened carefully as they discussed Boris and it made me so mad! That before I even realized I had flung everything off the nearby table and it was now scattered across the floor, I slammed my fist into the wall, over and over until blood began slowly trailing down the white paint and my hand was soon smeared with it, yet I continued to punch the wall, Then I suddenly thought, 'why?'

I sat down with my back against the blood spattered wall and sighed in complete resignation; 'Look at what Boris has reduced you to' I looked up slowly and saw Boris looking at me from the Bathroom door. I looked disbelievingly at him as he took a step forward, however, I blinked, and when I opened my eyes he wasn't there…he never was.

"Dinner Kai!" I heard someone call from outside my room, I slowly headed down to the table, for the first time in a while…but it was really just because I didn't want to be alone.

**Lee's POV**

As we ate, I watched as Kai slowly lost his concentration and began staring blankly outside the window, before suddenly taking a gasp of breath, his eyes widened and he continued to stare outside. I looked to where he was looking (as did everyone else) but saw nothing, Kai must have seen something, he shook his head and sighed in relief, then continued to stare at his meal which he, as of yet hadn't touched.

"Were you going to eat that Kai?" Bruce asked slightly uneasily from the other end of the large room. He looked up at Bruce, no emotions present, but it was clearly a 'no'

"I'll get the desserts then" Bruce stood up as Kai looked back down at his plate, then the table after his plate was taken

Bruce began handing out the desserts, Kai was the last person (save for Bruce himself) to receive his. However as he put the food in front of Kai, his hand brushed Kai's arm, said teenager flinched away from the touch violently before jumping up and leaving.

"There's definitely something wrong here." Emily stated

"We know that!" Tyson snapped

"I think you're right Emily, it looks like it's a psychological problem" Judy explained "It's like he's developed a case of schizophrenia"

A loud crash echoed through the Dojo, I exchanged glances with most occupants of the table and we dashed to the room as we heard a repetitive pounding on the wall

We poured into the room, the contents of two tables were on the floor, and Kai was punching the wall, which was spattered with blood.

"Kai." Judy stated forcefully, he looked over at her suddenly leaving his clenched fist against the wall

"We're taking you to hospital" She stated, I looked at her shocked, we hadn't discussed that! He gave her a VERY angry glare, but made no movement

"Let's go" we turned to leave, yet Kai still continued to glare. "We're going!" She stated slightly more forcefully

"Kai, NOW" Bruce bellowed, Kai instantly moved. For the second time that day, we all piled onto the bus and headed for the hospital. Kai glared dangerously at nothing the entire trip.

As we walked into the large hospital Kai's eyes darted around, yet he couldn't run followed so closely by all of us.

Judy walked up to the reception and began talking quickly to the secretary who nodded and called a doctor down.

Kai was led away by said doctor and I looked over at Judy angrily

"There was no need for that" I told her sternly

"I booked this a while ago. Kai's always had issues, but they appear to be getting worse. He's having a mental health assessment." Judy explained

"Mental health? Kai is NOT insane!" Tyson stood up for his captain (nice change from before)

"No, Kai's not insane, but I think he's developed a case of schizophrenia. It can be caused by losing parents at a young age, or even stress. Let's just hope they can give him something to keep it at bay" Judy looked at the group

"Kai's got schizophrenia? But…" Max started

"That explains his sudden outburst in the room earlier!" Emily suddenly blurted out

"Exactly." Judy nodded "We should just wait, this should only take an hour or so

XXX

Kai re-emerged almost 40 minutes later and walked straight passed us back to the bus

"I think you were right Miss" The doctor walked up to Judy "It does seem that he has schizophrenia, when I get the affirmed results back, you'll be able to get him some medication to help." Judy nodded and we left, hoping Kai hadn't done anything stupid, which thankfully he hadn't.

"Let's head back then shall we??" Judy smiled and we pulled away.

XXX

That night was different, Kai never slept, he sat up the entire night, watching the various people. I fell asleep yet every time I woke he was up.

As morning slowly dawned Kai was still awake.

"Let's leave him" I whispered to the others, (though I'm sure he heard) We left Kai in peace.

**Another chapter done!**

**This is the longest chapter I've done in AGES! Hope you like it. **

**I tried to make Kai react how he should, but it was actually really hard to know how he should react!**

**Hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	28. The Tournament!

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you know who you are. Thank you especially to phoenix-falling and Miako6. Couldn't do this without you guys!**

**On with the story!**

**Ray's POV**

We headed for the next stage of the tournament, Kai was huddled in the corner, and he was acting worse than before…maybe the mental health assessment upset him? I stopped my pondering as I realized we had arrived and everyone was watching as I stared at nothing on the stationary coach. I grinned sheepishly and we headed to the joint room, Kai trudging behind

"You ready for this guys?" Tyson asked the White Tigers and AllStars, who were up against each other next. We were up against the Majestics next, and the two winning teams would fight each other. The Demolition boys were against an unknown team. So then the winner of that, and the next stage of our fight, would face them. I sighed in slight confusion **(a/n: I even confused myself trying to write that!)**

We sat out back waiting for the White Tigers and the AllStars to finish. We couldn't tell who was winning as cheers erupted either way. Kai leant against the wall with his eyes closed although every few minutes they snapped open to scan the room. He had very quickly gone from scared to suspicious.

The AllStars burst into the room an hour later, cheering and laughing, while the White Tigers returned smiling yet they had obviously not advanced.

"So I guess its gunna be the Allstars vs the Bladebreakers then?" Tyson asked big-headedly

"Don't count us out yet Tyson! I want to beat the world champ!" Robert laughed

"Let's go then!!!" Max cheered and shot out of the room, followed by Kai, who slowly followed watching the floor the entire time.

The battle with Tyson and Robert commenced. Tyson won with great difficulty, it looked like (on a number of occasions) that he was about to lose, but he pulled through.

As Johnny stepped up to the dish, so did Kai. Effectively taking my place. I didn't mind though. I wanted to see if Kai's…'condition' had improved.

As Johnny launched his blade, Kai did the same. I was slightly concerned about his wounds from previous matches, yet it didn't seem to affect him at all.

Johnny repeatedly taunted him for the first minute or two of the battle. The reason to me was unknown, but there must have been a method to his madness.

Kai made no reaction to his taunts, he must have realized he was just trying to work him up…well everybody had worked THAT out by now.

"What's the matter Kai? Afraid you'll lose and be sent back?" He called; it must have struck a VERY sensitive nerve as with a sudden cry of rage Kai snapped his eyes open and Dranzer erupted from her blade

Flames engulfed the pair of teenagers, actually just Kai, he chose to spare Johnny. Said red-head stepped back in shock, shielding his face from the extreme heat, yet the flames didn't die down until Johnny's blade flew from the dish, into the wall behind the red-head.

As the flames disappeared, Kai's scarf slowly fluttered, Dranzer shot back into his hand and he left. Without even a backward glance. I looked up and noticed the AllStars glancing at each other, they must have begun to regret winning if they had to face that.

"Um…you're up next then buddy" Tyson patted Max's back, he looked somewhat shaken after that kind of outburst.

Max won his match against Enrique, not that it mattered as we already had two wins.

We headed back into the locker-room; Johnny stormed ahead furiously and burst into the room, followed closely by the rest of us. Just as we were about to walk in, we heard a loud metallic thud. Thinking the worst we burst into the room to find Kai had punched a locker, his fist was just next to a very shocked Johnny. He had obviously not meant to punch him, just prove a point. Kai pulled his fist from the now dented locker, Johnny sighed and as if it was a trigger Kai suddenly threw his fist back into the metal.

Johnny let out a quiet squeal and I knew he would never live it down. Kai smirked a twisted smirk and pulled his hand from the locker before heading over to the corner, where he observed the group.

"That was amazing Kai! I've never seen Dranzer look so magnificent" Robert exclaimed to an unresponsive Kai.

"Looks like it really is the Bladebreakers vs the AllStars" Tyson punched the air smirking at Michael

Michael grinned sheepishly, and mouthed "I don't want to battle Kai" Tyson sniggered but nodded

"I've not got a bone to pick with you" Said a quiet yet stern voice from the corner, a voice that belonged to none other than Kai

"And you have a bone to pick with me?!" Johnny shouted

"Obviously" He replied sarcastically and left the room.

"We should get ready. The demolition boys are fighting now, so when they get back we head home!" Tyson punched the air (again) and grinned goofily

XXX

We waited for a while, until the Demolition boys walked back in with triumphant smirks on their faces

"I take it you won?" Tyson asked

"Yeah. Kai was even watching" Tala smiled slightly twistedly but I said nothing

"I guess it's the semi-finals tomorrow then!" Tyson smiled and punched the air (it's becoming a habit)

"Let's find Kai and head home" Lee stated and we began the search

We found him sitting in the now empty stands. As he saw us he stood up and walked past without even a backwards glance. I shrugged and followed.

As we left the stadium, Kai literally bumped into Voltaire, who shot him a nasty look

"Learnt your lesson Kai?" He sneered at Kai, who stopped in his tracks, just a few steps away from his Grandfather I raised an eyebrow along with the rest of the group and Voltaire smirked evilly

"Have you not told you 'friends' Kai?" Kai turned to look at Voltaire, completely horrified. "I see. Well I shan't take that pleasure from you Grandson" He chuckled nastily and left

Kai remained rooted to the spot for a few moments, his scarf fluttering gently in the slight breeze of the evening air. As if suddenly snapping back to reality he continued to walk ahead.

He took up his usual place at the back of the coach and remained silent.

Tala moved to the back half way through and sat next to him. As he shifted closer, Kai shifted away nervously

"What's going on Kai?" He asked as the rest of us moved closer to the back ourselves "I'm really worried. You're even worse than when you first came to the abbey!"

A shimmering tear rolled down Kai's cheek as he watched Tala.

"I don't understand, what went wrong Kai" He said sadly

"Everything" Was his reply.

Tala looked over worriedly at Kai who seem absorbed in looking out of the window "I was a mistake. A big mistake and I've paid the price, it's all my fault" He continued to stare out of the window, the tear-track shining in the light.

"What did they do?!" Johnny butted in, rather angrily

"Nothing that you need to know!" Kai snapped in a sudden change of moods

"I'm sick of you Kai!" He argued

"SO AM I!" Kai screamed back hysterically before bursting into heart-wrenching sobs.

As Tala placed a comforting arm around the sobbing teen, Kai suddenly hissed as if burned "DON'T TOUCH ME" Tala yanked his arm back quickly as Kai stared at him angrily.

…

……

…………

"Uh, we're here" Tyson said breaking the awkward silence

We slowly filed off the bus, Kai lagging at the back (no surprise there) and once again he headed straight for the bedroom.

I sat down followed by everyone else and we lounged around in the living room (also becoming a habit).

"He's seriously mucked up" Johnny said

"You should have heard yourself scream!!! And the look on your face…PRICELESS!!!" Max burst into fits of giggles at the end of his sentence

"This is hardly the time" Robert scolded Max thoughtfully "We can all see Kai's upset, and this is really getting out of hand now. We should have done something to end this; he's obviously being tormented by it…whatever 'it' is"

"I know." Tala replied slightly angrily "I can't remember the last time I saw Kai quite so agitated. But he won't allow us to get close enough to him to find out the problem"

"Tala is the closest person to Kai, and you saw how he pushed him away" Lee stated

"Kai obviously believes whatever happened is his fault, and therefore he should solve the problem himself" Bryan stated "Kai's a funny person; if he believes something is his fault then he'll try and sort it out himself, without involving anyone else."

"But that doesn't help us at all" Tyson whined.

The room fell silent as no-one knew what to say, then as if hearing my plea of something breaking the silence the phone suddenly rang, Tyson dashed forward

"Hello?" He asked

"Mr. Dickenson? No he's not here right now." He told the person

"Bruce, as in my Dad? Yeah, I'll just get him" He put the phone on the table and shouted

"DAD IT'S FOR YOU!" Bruce came around the corner and picked the phone up

"Hello?" he asked

"Ah yes. Is it definitely that then? Right, I'll pick up the things in a few minutes, thank you…bye" He placed the phone back on the receiver

"The doctors have confirmed it is schizophrenia. I'm going to pick Kai up some medication. I won't be long" Bruce explained as he pulled on his jacket and left.

"Shit" Tala breathed out

"You're not going to like…end it with him are you?" Max asked

"Well, with the way he's been acting around me and everyone recently, it's hardly like we're together" Tala replied

"I see" Max sighed.

The room fell silent for a few moments, Tyson flicked the television on and the news happened to be on, flashes of forests, bears, fish, a fire flashed up, yet nothing of real interest. The weather flashed on, it looked like it would be sunny for the next few days.

After a while of watching a terrible soap on television. With a woman who had supposedly killed her husband who was a multi-millionaire, yet profusely denied having any involvements in his 'mysterious death'. Bruce walked in, carrying a brown chemist's bag. "Can you get Kai for me?" He nodded to Tyson, who ran in and came back followed by Kai.

"This is your medication Kai. You were diagnosed with schizophrenia. I can understand how hard it might be to adjust, but you must take these tablets twice a day. But I'm afraid they have some side-effects" Bruce explained to Kai who just stood on his own with wide eyes and emotions flashing across his face.

"Which are?" Tala asked suspiciously

"Drowsiness or faintness, blurred vision, sun sensitivity, shakiness or restlessness, and muscle twitches and spasms. To name a few. They won't necessarily all happen to you though Kai" Bruce reassured afterwards. Kai replied with silence. Bruce handed him the bag, Kai looked over the pills carefully before reading how many exactly he was to take. He headed back to the room, closing the door quietly behind himself.

"Will the improvement be quick?" Max asked

"Hard to tell, it varies with each patient. But for Kai's sake I hope it does improve quickly. He can't battle in a tournament and have the press going on at him about his 'illness'" Bruce stated

"Off to bed now." Bruce stated, ushering us all into the bedroom, Kai was in the bathroom but we chose not to disturb him and didn't bother brushing our teeth.

XXX

**Ray's POV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up the next morning was the smell of blood and apparently I wasn't the only one. Kevin, Lee and Mariah were all sat up sniffing the air timidly.

"Shit" I called loudly, waking everyone

I ran into the bathroom, bloody tissues lay scattered around the room, yet no Kai. The other gasped at the sight, but I was already running down the corridor. Kai was in the living room, HOLDING the razor to his arm as we walked in. He knew we were there, but took no notice. I watched in horror as he gently dragged the blade across his arm, before acting suddenly as Mariah's vomiting brought me back to reality.

I snatched the razor from Kai who looked up at me as I gripped his wrist painfully tightly. His eyes were completely lost, dull and blank; it looked (in short) like he'd given up. I moved my gaze to the floor, unable to watch his as he cringed away from my touch, lost and alone, his dull eyes staring at me blankly silently asking me to leave him alone. I dropped his wrist and looked down at my hand, which was now covered in his blood. His arms were a mess, covered in blood, which rolled down to his fingertips before dripping onto the wooden floor. I could just make out the deep cuts underneath and wished more than anything to help.

Bruce came wandering in just as I told Tyson to go get some tissues

"What's going on- KAI!" He suddenly jumped forward, Kai flinched back but I was holding his wrist ready to clean it up so he didn't get very far.

Lee had taken Mariah from the room, Tyson returned moments later with an entire roll of tissue and a first aid kit.

I began to slowly wipe Kai's arms with the antiseptic wipes, I could imagine that it hurt, yet Kai didn't move, whimper, flinch…nothing he just sat lifelessly allowing me to cause him pain. I know it was cruel, but just to check he was ok; I put pressure on a rather nasty gash, causing him to look up sharply in pain.

"This is your own fault Kai" I Said but suddenly realized my mistake

**FLASHBACK**

"_I was a mistake. A big mistake and I've paid the price, it's all my fault"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Kai's solemn words echoed inside my head, yet he didn't seem to mind my un-thoughtful comment.

"We've gotta go to the tournament in like an hour or so" Tyson began "Let's get you sorted…we can't let the press destroy your reputation if they get wind of this" He stated thoughtfully, Tyson seemed to be the most understanding of the situation, and he really did help. Kai nodded in reply, he gave a silent reply, but a reply no less.

"Let's get to work then!" We all slowly began to make Kai look presentable, he could easily have done it himself, but sometimes schizophrenia can cause problems with doing day-to-day tasks. The men of the AllStars made sure Kai couldn't do a runner. Mariah and Emily chose to sort out his clothes. Lee and Kevin cleaned up the bathroom. While Tyson persuaded him to eat the food the Majestics had cooked, I cleaned up one arm, while Tala did the other. Tala was a lot gentler than I was with Kai, but I figured that I didn't know what went on in the Abbey, and I wanted to teach Kai never to do this to himself again.

After Kai's arms were all bandaged, the girls came back with his usual attire.

"This could be a challenge" I looked at Tala, we had to get Kai from his pajamas (and for some reason his scarf) into his usual outfit. Tyson tugged at Kai's scarf for a joke, and revealed a large purpley/bluey/reddy bruise. And VERY suddenly Kai snapped back to reality, taking his clothes he went to the bathroom, closing the door surprisingly gently behind him.

"Has he taken his tablets this morning??" Bruce asked me quietly, I looked over to Tala who shrugged.

Kai didn't take too long to return with said tablets in hand, he looked skeptically at them before taking them with some water (provided by Mariah)

Bruce smiled at us as we sat down for the last half-an-hour before we left.

And strangely enough the improvement was quick. Kai was a lot more responsive, he replied to most questions with a nod 'niet' or 'da'. He stopped staring blankly at the floor for spaces of time, yet he did seem tired and his hands were quite shaky.

"Do you want to go early??" Tyson suggested, receiving nods, even from Kai. Bruce pushed the door open and we followed, Kai was at the front, yet as he stepped outside he clenched his eyes shut, presumably from the light.

"Shit" Tyson chuckled as he pulled Kai onto the slightly darker coach.

We pulled into the stadium, the mood on the bus was surprisingly cheery, Kai had chosen to sit a few seats from the back, yet still not 'included' in the group.

We arrived at the stadium and piled into the large 'warm-up' room; basically we all sat around and talked for the entire wait.

"So, it's going to be us versus the Allstars then. Who's fighting first?" Tyson asked

"Me, I want a go at the champ." Michael laughed

"Then you'll be fighting me" Kai interrupted

"B-Bu-" Michael began

"Or are you scared?" He asked and left Michael to gape like a fish.

"Haha, you gunna back down Michael?" Tyson laughed

"No way. Kai deserves to be taught a lesson in the beystadium anyway!" he replied confidently….

Kai's blade again smashed into Michaels, he looked around for some help but no such luck. He looked helplessly at Kai, who seemed completely absorbed in the battle. His eyes were pin-point, a large, twisted grin spread across his face, said pin-point eyes darted around following Dranzer's exact movements, scarf fluttering behind him every time Dranzer clashed against Michael's blade. "COME ON!" Michael yelled frustratedly at his blade

Kai let lose a sinister laugh, which sounded more like a twisted giggle than anything. Again his blade smashed into Michael's and I shielded my eyes as a flash of white erupted, then the battle again commenced.

After almost 6 minutes of Michael's blade taking a beating the battle ended as his blade broke into hundreds of tiny pieces which glinted in the stadium light.

Kai laughed twistedly and walked back with Dranzer as the crowd cheered louder and louder.

"You're next Max!" Tyson shoved him forward as did Emily.

"I'm gunna beat you Maxie" Emily taunted at Max

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Jazzman yelled, both Max and Emily launched their blades, Emily started with an extreme offensive, planning to eliminate Max as soon as she could, however Max had a trick.

"Defense!" he shouted to Draciel, who glowed for a moment and remained stationary throughout ALL her attacks. Her repeated smashing had no effect on his blade what-so-ever.

"Neat trick Maxie, but can you stand up to this?!" She laughed girlishly as her blade was surrounded in a white light and very rapidly span round Draciel, the now circle of light grew smaller and smaller until it was just around Draciel attacking the blade constantly. Yet even after the attack he was still spinning strong.

And to our astonishment Emily's blade wobbled.

"I understand!" Kenny cried "She used up a lot of her strength and balance on that attack, she expected it to finish off Max, and so it didn't really matter if she wobbled afterwards. But Max's still going and she's very quickly running out of spin!"

"Get her now Max!" Tyson called, Max turned to face him and suddenly called out to Draciel "Finish this one buddy!" In one quick smash Emily's blade flew from the dish.

"WOOHOO!!!" Tyson ran forward and bowled into Max who fell over due to Tyson's weight. He laughed and they slowly headed back to our bench.

"I've got this one NO PROBLEM!" Tyson said big-headedly

"Don't get over confident" I warned but Tyson just brushed it off.

"Ready, 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Jazzman yelled, Tyson and Eddy launched their blades and the battle began, Tyson clashed into Eddy's blade and vice versa…which happened for quite a few minutes.

"I'm gunna beat you!" Tyson called with a laugh

"Don't be so sure!" Eddy replied as his blade clashed into Tyson's, which to everyone's surprise began to wobble

"Oh no! I'm wobbling!" Tyson whined in horror as Dragoon wobbled on the spot

"TIME TO END THIS DRAGOON!" He yelled as the magnificent dragon rose from his blade. And very quickly smashed into Eddy, who gasped at the sudden display of power and stumbled back, along with his blade. Moments later Tyson was declared the winner and he came sprinting over to use shouting and screaming that he'd won

"Way to go buddy!" Max laughed as Tyson 'whooped' and cheered. We waited while the demolition boys fought their battles and advanced then headed home.

"Let's get to the bus and go home! I need food!" and I think we were all hungry, save for Kai who is never hungry. The day flew by so fast and by the time we returned it was already about 5pm.

"Well done guys, you deserve to win" Eddy smiled as did Emily yet Michael was still sore from losing not only the match, but his blade as well.

"There was no need for that Kai" He scolded Kai, who was stood in the corner as we all talked

"I felt the need to teach you a lesson" He replied calmly as Michael silently fumed in his seat.

Kai let out a quiet chuckle before pulling out his tablets and reading the packet

"You gotta take more now?" Tyson asked, changing the subject

"Yeah, two more now, then two later" He looked up at Tala specifically

"You're gunna be drugged up to your eyeballs at this rate" Max said thoughtfully

"That's what it says though" Judy walked in with a glass of water for Kai. Then I noticed something very suddenly…Kai wasn't afraid of Judy. Not nearly as much as Bruce, Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa Granger. He had no problem with Judy standing behind him reading the packet over his shoulder as he took the tablets, yet as Bruce walked over, he backed right into the corner…I pondered for a few moments; 'He's not afraid of Judy, yet he's afraid of people getting too close….' I stopped as the adults left.

Tala had a thoughtful look on his face as well, and I thought maybe he had come to the same conclusion but didn't ask.

"Well, what shall we do?" Mariah asked

"Well, we could watch a DVD, but I think we've watched my entire collection" Tyson laughed as Max jumped on the sofa.

"Why don't we just do this?" Max asked in between bounces on the sofa

"Stop it Max! My Grandpa will kill me!" Tyson shouted above the groaning of the springs on the sofa.

I looked over to Kai and didn't expect what I saw, Kai was smiling gently as the two of them argued, (Tyson was now jumping from sofa to sofa trying to catch Max…who was also jumping from sofa to sofa). Tala had obviously noticed Kai himself, as he watched Kai for a few moments. Said slate-haired teen began to slowly fall asleep, his head drooped, and then snapped back up as he awoke.

"I Think sleep would be a good idea guys" Tyson stated as he stopped jumping, having noticed Kai.

"Right then!" Max jumped from the sofa across the room down the corridor into the bedroom, all at high-speed.

Tyson sighed and we all piled into the bedroom and fell asleep one-by-one. Just before I fell into a dreamless sleep I silently hoped not to wake to the same kind of greeting I got earlier.

XXX

**Ray's POV**

I woke up slowly and thankfully not quite as nastily as yesterday. Slowly we all awoke and headed down to the living room, where we found Kai fiddling with Dranzer. He was moving the attack ring around, then he changed it to another one, then changed the weight-disk and eventually decided on a combination.

"What are you doing Kai?" Kenny asked genuinely intrigued, but it was unnecessary as Kai went outside to test out Dranzer, who in one quick attack, sliced a rock clean in two.

"Wow" Kenny murmured as Dranzer span ferociously in the dirt, flicking mud and small pebbles away.

"That's SO awesome! You better watch out guys!" Tyson laughed and looked at the Demolition boys.

"BREAKFAST!" Tyson yelled and ran inside, to tell the truth, I'm surprised that he waited so long to eat!

We walked back inside, followed by Kai and slowly began to eat, well Kai didn't but still. He may have had a bit of toast, but that's as far as it went.

All too soon I found myself on the coach back to the stadium. Again Kai chose to sit a few seats from the back.

We pulled into the stadium just on time. As we got prepared Voltaire and Boris wandered into our room. Kai took a few steps back yet I just raised an eyebrow.

"Morning Son" Boris sneered at Kai, who looked on emotionlessly at him.

"Were you here for a reason?" Michael asked rudely, Boris looked slightly taken aback

"I'm only here to see my Son" He chuckled; we all knew full well he came here to upset Kai, hopefully into losing his battle.

"If you have nothing to say, you best leave" Robert instructed, and surprisingly Boris left, which left Voltaire stood just inside the doorway. He gave Kai a stony glare and left.

"Right. The next match is coming up soon. Who's it gunna be?" Tyson asked

Bryan and Kai stepped forward. "I've always wanted to beat you Kai" Bryan smirked

"You wish" He stated simply before leaving I smiled and we followed.

XXX

"I hope Bryan doesn't use the same dirty tricks as last time" Ma whispered to Tyson and I, I nodded in reply and Tyson glanced over at Bryan, who was at present fixing his blade into its launcher. We looked up to the stands and saw the other teams up there watching closely even though the match hadn't even started.

We had all come to a mutual agreement (save for Kai who was clueless), that Kai and Tala wouldn't fight, as we have no idea what might occur if they did.

"BLADERS ARE YOU READY?!" Jazzman screamed into the microphone, clearly excited about the finals getting underway.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" Jazzman screamed as both bladders pulled ripped the ripcords from the launchers.

Both blades landed into the bey-dish, which happened to be the old traditional style. Said blades began circling each other, Kai and Bryan didn't lose eye contact for the first 30 seconds, before Bryan flicked his gaze down to the blades when Dranzer smashed into his blade.

"No use Kai" He grinned as a shot of air flew across Kai's arm, he flinched back, but it seemed only to serve the purpose of winding Kai up. Blood slowly dripped down his arm as the blades continued to clash into each other, over and over. Over the next minute or two, the entire stadium began to heat up, to an unbearable point.

Suddenly Bryan jumped back as a swipe of heat slashed across his arm, ripping the sleeve of his jacket. Kai just grinned evilly, his back was facing us but from the big screen we could see his twisted grin.

"Two can play at that game" Bryan smirked as another slash attacked Kai's arm, and Kai did the same across Bryan's chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

"My punishments have some use" Kai chuckled sinisterly as he looked back up to see another attack of heat slash at Bryan.

"Do you think Kai wants to win to prove a point to Voltaire and Boris?" Tyson turned to Kenny

"I guess." He replied

"Maybe he want's to show them that it's only made him stronger" I supplied, Max nodded and we turned back to the battle.

"DRANZER!" Kai smashed his blade into Bryan's, yet after a few attacks at the blade, the two were concentrating more on hurting each other. The slashes continuously attacked each of them. But they seemed so absorbed in the game.

To my surprise, it looked like Kai was doing more damage than Bryan was to him, until Bryan laughed and caught Kai completely off-guard, allowing him to smother him in fierce attacks, in which his beyblade responded by attacking Dranzer.

Kai stumbled, as Dranzer began to wobble on her spot and I gulped, the last thing we need is for Kai to lose his battle.

Kai must have decided enough was enough as Dranzer let out a lethal attack, shooting Bryan's blade from the stadium and across to the bench the rest of the Demolition boys were occupying.

Said slate-haired teen smirked as Bryan walked over (with a slight limp) and said "Well done buddy"

Kai nodded but refused to allow Bryan any nearer, before calling Dranzer back to his hand and turning to return to our bench. He also walked with a slightly limp, but it was hardly surprising after a battle like that!

He sat down next to Tyson who was almost shaking with excitement. "Me next?" Tyson asked as he jumped up.

Spencer and Tyson both stepped up to the dish, the battle started almost immediately; the dish was the same as before, although it was slightly larger.

Both blades flew into the dish and the battle instantly began. Unlike Bryan and Kai's battle, this was very 'to-the-point'. They both had the idea of destroying each other's blades as soon as possible.

"Come on DRAGOON!" Tyson wasted no time in calling out his faithful Bitbeast who began making mincemeat of Spencer's blade

"SEABORG!" He called, the mighty whale rose from his blade, and soon the beasts began locking horns. The battle raged for almost 5 minutes with no clear controller of the battle.

"COME ON DRAGOON!" Tyson called as a tornado erupted from his blade, catching Spencer off-guard. As the tornado died down, Spencer's blade fell into Tyson's blade. Causing both blades to fly from the dish simultaneously. Tyson stood stunned for a moment, and was only brought back to reality when Spencer shook his hand "Good match" Said blonde smiled, Tyson grinned and shook his hand enthusiastically "yeah!" he picked up his blade and jumped back next to us.

"It's all up to you now Ray" He patted my back as I took my place at the dish, opposite Tala.

I gulped in slight fear, Tala was SO strong, I'll have to be extra careful

"GET READY FOR THE FINAL MATCH OF THIS SEASONS BATTLE!!! BETWEEN TALA FROM THE DEMOLITION BOYS AND RAY FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!" Jazzman yelled

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" He yelled as both our blades flew into the dish, Tala was already looking to end the battle; his blade was shooting around the dish so quickly that on many occasions I lost sight of it, only to have it reappear and attack my blade.

"DRIGGER TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" I called, my blade attacked Tala's mercilessly, and I slowly began beating Tala's blade down.

As the battle raged on I briefly wondered if Tala would consider destroying my blade, but pushed the thought aside and focusing myself on winning so I never came to the dilemma.

"WOLBORG!" He called as the might wolf shot from his blade and circled Drigger. I began to get worried as Tala slowly closed in on Drigger. Our blades began clashing together, both of us in a desperate attempt to overpower the other.

I sighed slightly in relief as Drigger pushed Wolborg back a little way, it looks like I'm going to win!!!

I could tell the final clash was drawing ever closer, and as it came I fully prepared myself for the amount of force that was about to be used.

The blades clashed, sending both Tala and I stumbling backwards. As the smoke from the battle cleared, I squinted to try and see if Drigger had won…

I could see one blade spinning in the thinning smoke, but as to who's, I had no idea…

**Another chapter done! And the longest I've ever written!!. I'll leave it there for now. The chapter is getting ridiculously long so I thought I should end it now!**

**Who's gunna win??. You'll just have to wait and see won't you!**

**I'm hoping for lots of reviews for this chapter, I put LOADS of effort in!**

**Hehe, don't forget to review!**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	29. The Tie Breaker Gives it away really

**Ray's POV**

I looked on nervously, watching the spinning blade carefully to see whether it was Drigger or Wolborg.

The smoke cleared and I looked, the spinning blade was Wolborg. My heart sank. It was a tie situation, which meant the captains of each team would fight…meaning Kai vs Tala.

"TALA WINS WHICH BRINGS US INTO A TIE!" Jazzman yelled into the microphone

"A TIE-BREAKER BATTLE WILL BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES BETWEEN TEAM CAPTAINS TALA AND KAI!"

I walked slowly back down to the bench, Tyson smiled at me "Great job Ray" He said as I sat down.

"You ready Kai?" Kenny asked as Kai stood up. He looked a mess, he was covered in deep gashes, which bled and dripped. Bruises marred his arms and a large bruise covered his left cheek.

"Hell yeah" He said with a twisted grin.

Tala and Kai stood up at the dish, five minutes too early…but this only seemed to please the crowd.

"OKAY! LOOKS LIKE THE NEXT ROUND STARTS NOW!" Jazzman yelled

Kai pulled out his launcher and his blade, before readying himself for the upcoming battle. Tala did the same and Jazzman began his count-down

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!!!" He screamed as Tala and Kai gave their ripcords a powerful tug, sending both blades shooting into the dish.

The battle kicked off instantly, neither blader willing to give in. Kai was watching the blades carefully throughout the entire first minute and I wondered what was shooting through his mind.

**Tala's POV **

I watched Kai follow my blade with his eyes.

"DRANZER!" He very suddenly screamed, his loyal bit-beast rose from her blade and stood strong against mine

"WOLBORG!" I called my ever faithful wolf who stood opposite his phoenix.

"DESTROY HIM!" Kai yelled to Dranzer, who shot forward into my blade, sending Wolborg back a few inches.

Kai let Dranzer loose on an onslaught of attacks, I tried to fight back with all my power, yet he was too fast. As I saw a piece of Wolborg's blade smash off, I looked up. Kai was staring at my blade like he couldn't tear his eyes from the damage being caused.

"KAI!?" I shouted across to him as a ring of fire suddenly surrounded us on the raised platform.

The heat began to rise and rise. I shielded myself from the heat as best I could, and I only really noticed how hot it was when I saw some of Kai's and my blade melt. I heard shouts of annoyance, and some of fear. I couldn't see how much damage the fire had done, so decided to stop it.

"Sorry to pull the same trick!" I called as I looked down at my bit-beast

"NOW!" I called, and watched as the large ice crystal began surrounding us.

"Sorry Kai. This ends now! You've done way too much damage!" I yelled over to him, through the harsh winds which we were oh-so used to, now the crystal completely surrounded us, so it was like being back at Russia. **(A/n: you know the match between Tyson and Tala in the first season…I think it should have been Kai not Tyson, but hey!)**

"YOU WANT TO SEE HOW MUCH DAMAGE I CAN DO?!" he looked up, his eyes were wide, his pupils mere pin-points. He laughed, twistedly, getting louder and louder before looking at me

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOR ALL THOSE PUNISHMENTS I TOOK FOR YOU!!" he screeched before Dranzer smashed into Wolborg

"KAI!" I shouted back

**Ray's POV**

"This is too weird! A few years ago that was me!" Tyson shouted as he ran up to the crystals and began pounding on the shiny surface.

"Tala did it for a reason" Bryan walked over, and surprisingly all the other teams had come down to join us. "You saw how out-of-control Kai was getting; it's only going to get worse. With him controlling a fire, you can imagine what'd happen" Tyson stopped pounding on the glass and watched the big screen, which provided a clear picture of what was going on.

"Kai's gone mad!" Mariah shouted from behind us as we watched Kai laughing on the big screen

**Tala's POV**

I watched Kai as he laughed before Dranzer smashed into Wolborg, our bitbeasts caught in a fight. Wolborg ripping feathers from the phoenix, Dranzer tearing fur from my wolf.

"KAI CALM DOWN!" I shouted over to him, he looked up and let loose a very sinister chuckle. "WE'RE NOT LEAVING UNTILL YOU DO!" I shouted and he laughed louder

"YOU'LL REGRET IT!" he laughed as he looked at me evilly

"Kai" I said calmly, he looked up suddenly, with a blank expression on his face "Think about this Kai, if you're not careful, you're going to kill yourself, and me" his eyes widened, Dranzer continued to mercilessly attack my blade.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THE PAIN I FACED FOR YOU!" he screeched at me, I stepped back slightly as flames burst around us, trapping us in a small area of the 'terrain'

"Calm down Kai. I'm always grateful to you for what you did" I looked across sincerely; he looked up at me, slightly confused.

"THEN WHY AM I STILL BEING PUNISHED FOR IT?!" He screamed helplessly. It seemed like he was still being tortured by Voltaire and Boris, only from the inside.

"Kai, you're not! You're free" He kept watching me with wide eyes "Calm down, please"

**Ray's POV**

"IT LOOKS LIKE TALA IS TRYING TO CALM KAI DOWN!" Jazzman yelled

"I hope he can." Tyson looked over to Bryan

"I'm sure he will" he replied "Tala is our best chance anyway."

**Tala's POV**

Kai looked at me helplessly, yet angrily, emotions flashed across his face so quickly. And the fire seemed to copy, it grew, reaching high up into the 'sky', it grew closer to us both, making the heat almost unbearable then shrunk, then grew again.

"Kai, control you're emotions!" I called over, he glared furiously at me

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF MY EMOTIONS!" he screamed as the flames shot up into the air

"I understand what you've been through Kai; I was there afterwards, every time to help you." I looked up, Kai looked over at me, and he looked at me for a long minute, seemingly trying to see any trace of me lying.

"I'm not lying Kai." I told him reassuringly "Do you really want to risk killing us both?" I asked him.

He watched me for a moment, before shaking his head, his eyes never leaving me.

Suddenly a red flash shot upwards, shattering the large crystal I had kept us in. The shards smashed so finely, it was like snow falling. The red light continued upwards, shooting through the roof of the large stadium, into the sky until it vanished from view amongst the clouds.

Kai stood gaping at the spot the red light had vanished from for a few moments, he looked down at me, only not seeing me, he was clearly lost in thought, his eyes darted around as he thought long and hard about something.

The snow fell as both our blades began to wobble dangerously, it was now a case of seeing who could hold on for longest.

I could see Kai muttering 'hang on' over and over to Dranzer.

To my dismay, my blade clattered to a halt, followed by the champion, Kai.

"AND KAI IS THE WINNER THE BLADEBREAKERS ARE ONCE AGAIN THE CHAMPIONS!!!" Jazzman yelled as the crown erupted into cheers

Kai stepped down into the dish and picked up Dranzer, he held her in his fingertips for a moment, before clenching her in his fist. He picked up my blade and tossed it over to me before turning and leaving the stadium through the opposite door to which all our friends were standing.

"What's up with him? He just won!" Tyson jumped

"He lost Dranzer" Ray looked around at the now silent group

"It's true, that flash of light was none other than Dranzer. The same as when Ray lost Drigger" Kenny explained

"No" Mariah whispered as she shook her head

"Poor Kai" Emily said in a hushed voice

"This is the last thing he needs" Michael stated as he leant against a wall

"You got Drigger back though, what's to say Kai can't get Dranzer back?" Lee asked

"Kai's stubborn, he won't give up until he has her back" Robert said

"Let's go find him" Max stated, running off in the direction Kai left, followed closely by the rest of us.

As we came skidding into the dark corridor, we heard a quiet whimper. Max stuck his arm out to stop us from springing out. I crept forward and saw Kai slumped against the wall, Voltaire and Boris looming over him. Boris kicked him, tearing another quiet whimper from his throat.

Voltaire suddenly threw his foot forward as well, causing Kai to choke slightly on a whimper of pain. Very suddenly Boris slammed his foot into Kai's side, sending him rolling across the floor with a loud 'crack'.

Tyson suddenly sprang out in front of us "What are you doing?!" he yelled furiously

"Teaching my grandson a lesson" Voltaire stepped forward to face Tyson, as The Majestics and AllStars stepped forward. I stepped forward with Max and Ray. Bryan and Spencer ran forward and pulled the whimpering Kai to his feet.

"What did you do to him last week?!" Mariah shouted from behind Lee

"Nothing the whore doesn't deserve" Boris smirked as Mariah opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't find an insult that would do enough justice.

Kai pulled himself from Bryan and Spencer's grip and stood up straight, despite all the pain I knew he was in.

"He deserves nothing but to be left alone by you two!" Emily argued angrily

"It was my fault, I did deserve it" Kai said from behind Boris and Voltaire. He stepped passed them and slowly slunk to the back of the group.

"What's the matter son? Can't face telling them?? I'm sure they can work it out" Boris laughed. Kai flinched behind us as Mariah began throwing insults, but I wasn't hearing them.

The bruise on Kai's neck, being afraid of everyone. Wanting to be left alone all the time. Everything suddenly fell completely into place; I gasped as I looked at Kai's dull face, and very suddenly threw up. I could hear Boris burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter as I felt someone rub my back gently.

I turned to face the still laughing Boris, "You're sick" I stated as I spat on the floor

"Can you prove that Tala?" Boris asked still chuckling

"No, I can't, but Kai can" I replied pointing at said teen.

"I'd like to see him try" Boris stated with a grin before turning and leaving after Voltaire

After they were out of sight Kai walked into the "waiting" room of the stadium. Suddenly he punched a locker over and over before sitting on a bench and sighed as we all piled in.

"Oh Kai" Mariah sat on the bench and held her head, composing herself so we weren't ALL throwing up.

"He's twisted, he should be killed for that" Ray stated angrily. As Kai began to pound his fist into the bench

Kai pulled out Dranzer's now empty blade and stared at it for a long while, before tossing it away and standing up to lean against the wall. Max picked up Dranzer, quietly, no-one seemed to notice, save for myself.

"What should we say to Mr. Dickenson?" Emily asked

"Nothing" Kai stated from his position against the wall "He doesn't need to know about this"

"Yes he does Kai! This isn't just something you can ignore!!! What if he does it to someone else? I'd say considering, you've handled it quite well, but surely you don't want someone else to suffer" Emily argued

"They won't try it with anyone else" I spoke "They only will have done that to break Kai, but their no idiots, they can see its done more than that, more than they needed"

Kai nodded in reply. "This never leaves the room" He stated, glancing at everyone individually, as if asking them to dare tell, his eyes lingered on Tyson for longer, knowing he would be the one to tell to do the 'right thing'.

"Let's get going" Ray stated

We headed back to the dojo and began to eat dinner, thankfully for once the adults weren't there, so we could talk freely.

"What do we do now, Dranzer's gone?" Tyson asked "The tournament isn't for a while, so maybe we could help you get her back?" Max looked over at Kai then placed his blade on the table he picked the empty blade up and looked at it long and hard before speaking:

"Don't bother" He replied sadly

"Kai, you can't just give up!!" Emily stated "You've been through so much, and been so strong, don't give up now!" He looked over to her, before standing up and leaving the table with his blade in hand.

"He's so stubborn!" Emily whined after he left.

The table fell silent for a few minutes, we heard the sound of Kai's blade clashing outside, Max looked over to Ray

"Are we gunna tell Mr. Dickenson?" Ray looked over to me

"No" I replied for him, Max tilted his head in question "There is no way Kai would ever admit something like that to Mr. Dickenson. If we told him then it'd just make him try and send Boris and Voltaire down."

"That's what we want though, right?!" Max argued

"Yes, of course it is, but Kai won't give evidence. It'd just make a situation that's not needed. So we won't say anything until we can convince Kai, if that's even possible" I explained, Max nodded glumly

"Why has Kai stopped training??" Emily suddenly asked

"Huh?" Tyson asked

"He's not training…I can't hear him" Emily stated

"Let's go check he's ok" Ray stood up, we all followed into the garden where Kai was backed into the corner by Voltaire and Boris.

"I thought you said he wasn't welcome back at the mansion?!" Ray asked, confused.

"Yes." Boris turned his head to look at us "But he's more than welcome back at the Abbey." Kai pushed himself further into the wall before his expression changed suddenly and in a display of anger he threw his foot into Boris' chest, causing the older man to stumble.

All of a sudden Biovolt 'soldiers' sprang forward from behind trees, walls, bushes, basically anything that could conceal them.

More soldiers poured in, and soon for every one of us, there were two soldiers, who each grabbed us to keep us all away from Kai Boris and Voltaire.

"ENOUGH!" Boris yelled as we all stopped struggling

I felt a guard press his knee into my spine; he could easily snap my spine from his position. I stopped struggling to look around, I could see everyone in the same predicament, and they also stopped moving.

Bruce suddenly flew out of the door, followed by Grandpa Granger, Judy and Mr. Dickenson. However they weren't free for long, as more guards jumped to keep them from helping Kai.

"Now you can come quietly, or you can watch us torture your friends beforehand, the choice is yours." Kai shook his head before moving slightly out of the corner.

"A wise choice" Boris grinned as Kai walked behind him to the black car waiting outside the front gate to the dojo. Voltaire followed closely behind. After Kai was securely inside the car, the soldiers let us go. I ran forward but the car sped away followed by a large van full of the soldiers. I ran after them, but they were too fast, after they turned a corner, I had no idea where they went.

I sighed and walked back to the dojo garden. As I stepped inside, I saw Kai's blade lying on the ground, covered in mud. I picked her empty blade up and sighed loudly. Kai was gone again.

"This is beginning to get tedious" Michael sighed "They take him, torture him, we get him back. It's like a huge loop."

I growled in frustration

"We better get to the abbey as soon as we can" Mr. Dickenson stated as we all prepared to go.

**Hey. Sorry, I know it's really repetitive. As from where it will go from here on though…I really am not sure. We'll see where my writing takes me. I wasn't even going to put in Biovolt taking him again, it kinda wrote itself and I thought it would be alright to leave it there.**

**Keep reading, it'll be good (crosses her fingers).**

**Review!!!**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	30. Is It Finally Over?

**Tala's POV**

We stopped outside the Abbey, The police were outside, waiting for Boris or Voltaire to leave, run or whatever.

We pushed open the large wooden door; I was very surprised at how relaxed the security was. No alarms had gone off, no guards were wandering around.

"Do you think it's abandoned?" Max asked as we wandered into the dark corridor, passed the 'lab' and slid down the long tubular slide, into the depths of the abbey. The stone walls dripped with water, cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Our footsteps echoed in the dingy area.

"I can't hear anyone?" Emily stated as Mr. Dickenson walked ahead **(a/n: Yes he did go down the slide, can you imagine?!) **

We walked through the winding corridors for a few minutes, I had moved to the front of the group, with Bryan and Spencer, as we knew our way around the best. We turned a corner into a slightly better lit one, but I noticed Boris and jumped back. Everyone moved to see him leaving the room, doing up a button and straightening his shirt as he left. Thankfully Mr. Dickenson hadn't seen as we blocked his view.

He turned a corner and I ran towards the room he came from. As I slowly pushed the door open, Kai was laying on his back near the corner, His dull eyes staring blankly ahead, blood smeared on his trousers mainly, but the stone floor was splattered. His T-shirt was no-where to be seen, his chest covered with bruises and cuts, most of his skin was smeared with deep-red blood. I could see clearly broken ribs as he was so thin, how hadn't we noticed he was SO thin before? A Chair was on its side over in the other corner. Kai's hair was matted with blood; it looked like said chair was used to hit him over the head. His eyes were sliding in and out of focus and he had a smear of blood across his face and more blood dripping down his arm. He looked completely unfocused now, his head was leaning on the stone wall his breathing was sharp and ragged. His lips were very pale, and he began to shake violently in his corner.

"Kai!" Mr. Dickenson rushed forwards before I could move. He pulled Kai into a sitting position; his head fell slightly to the side, Mr. Dickenson shook him gently until he pulled his head up.

"What happened Kai?" Kai looked at him confusedly before pulling himself upright and standing up. He glanced around the room at the sea of people watching him, his eyes settled on me for a while

"…Tala …" he whispered.

"Kai?" Max stepped forward, Kai looked on at him with a confused expression. "What's wrong??" Kai continued to stare at him, for a long moment.

"Kai?" Tyson stepped forward. He began to shake, but continued to stare at all of us one-by-one

He opened his mouth many times to say something, and closed it deciding against speaking.

After a few moments Mr. Dickenson spoke "Let's get out of here" He placed his hand on Kai shoulder, only to have Kai suddenly flip out and slam him against the stone wall.

"K-Kai" He stuttered, Kai suddenly pulled back.

"Just calm down" I stepped forwards "Once we get you out of here, we can get you back to the Dojo and you'll be ok"

"I'm fine here" he stated just as Boris and Voltaire appeared at the door

"Stanley, I never thought you the type to snoop around" Boris smirked as Mr. Dickenson said nothing

"As he said, Kai is fine" Boris smiled as Kai flinched.

"You have training to do, why are you standing there?!" Voltaire suddenly bellowed

"Izvinee" Kai said and began to move

"You sound pathetic" Voltaire scolded as Kai stood straight in front of his Grandfather. He hung his head low as Voltaire stared down at him "You're a disgrace, look at you" he smirked before roughly shoving Kai from the room.

"Kai has training now, unless there's anything I can help you with?" Boris grinned as Stanley huffed and began to leave

I followed with the others "We couldn't there straight away, anything else could have happened before we got here" Ray whispered "Anything else, as well as what we clearly saw"

"Hrm." I sighed "I can't just leave him here" I whispered loudly, before dashing in the other direction, I'm sure Ray followed as well.

We slowly crept around after Boris until we came outside the training room. By this time, Kai had begun training. He furiously yanked the ripcord of the blade, it shot into the dish and then blades were shot from all directions, not at just the blade, but Kai as well. He jumped and dodged away from them, and was hit multiple times, leaving deep gashes to add to his many wounds.

I was shocked, considering the condition we found him in, he should be unconscious, yet he was blading like he had no injuries. I moved over slightly, and saw Voltaire watching, that explained it.

"Let's get the police n here!" Ray whispered, I nodded and we turned and sprinted to the exit. You can imagine my shock to find the place now crawling with guards. They let us out and we walked over to the police casually.

"You've gotta go in there!" Ray suddenly blurted out

"Stanley has given us orders to wait for an ambulance, then a few more officers, then we'll go in"

"You need to go in NOW!" He shouted

"Wait over there with the others, it won't be long" We reluctantly walked over. I stood on the end and everyone stared at me

"What did you see?!" Mariah hissed

"He's just training. Voltaire and Boris are watching though" I replied "They could be doing god knows what right now, best be prepared aye?" Ray replied

Mariah nodded and we continued to wait…and wait…and wait.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Mariah suddenly screamed

"We're waiting; they're being as fast as they can!" A young police officer protested

"If he's any more hurt than he is already I'm holding YOU responsible!" Mariah stated before turning her head with her nose in the air

We heard the sound of police sirens in the distance and Mariah began to pace around. However before the police could even leave their cars, the heavy doors opened, and out stepped a cleaned up Kai, followed by Voltaire and Boris.

"FREEZE! KAI COME HERE NOW!" a police officer shouted

"No" Kai replied, just loud enough to hear "I'm fine"

Boris smirked from behind him, I scowled "So, now if you'll be on your way?" He smirked

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU" The police officer shouted again. Kai shifted his weight onto his other foot, but stumbled slightly and shifted back. His hands were kept behind his back and I began to worry. And I was right to, as he turned to walk back inside the Abbey, he purposely allowed me to see a shiny silver handcuff attaching his and Boris' wrists together.

"Look!" Mariah hissed to the group as the huge door closed behind the three people, trapping Kai inside the hell-hole.

Apparently the police might have seen the same, as very suddenly they all began shouting, however the doors didn't open. Even when a police officer began firing into the large wooden door…however not even a dent was made and I began to think it had Metal inside or something., the wood splintered, yet the bullets still didn't go through.

After the firing stopped however, Voltaire stood alone in the doorway.

"WHERE IS KAI?!" Mr. Dickenson yelled suddenly, he fists were clenched and his face contorted with anger.

"Busy" Voltaire smirked. Mr. Dickenson growled and stared angrily at Voltaire. After a few minutes he walked back inside and the police had to leave, having no evidence that kept them.

We waited outside for ages Mr. Dickenson left and we were alone waiting, after almost three hours we came to a collective conclusion that he wasn't coming back out today so we left. Just as we were turning the corner, I looked back, and could have sworn I saw him, but I moved my head to see if anyone else had seen, and when I looked back he was gone

We trudged into the hotel room, Grandpa Granger, Bruce and Mr. Dickenson were sat waiting for us.

"Any luck?" Bruce jumped up as we came into the room.

"Nothing" Tyson supplied as we all fell about the place, thinking of what to do. "This is SO frustrating" Tyson whined loudly

"We'll have to go back in the morning I guess" Mr. Dickenson bustled around and ushered us off to bed (It's late ok?)

XXX

I woke up early, the sun was just rising. Training for Kai would have begun. Suddenly the thought struck me, he could be training outside!

I quickly woke everyone up in the room, soon they were all sat watching me as I began to explain

"Training will have just begun for Kai" I stated

"So you think we should train too?" Tyson asked tiredly

"Not quite. There's a chance Kai's training outside, you know, practicing in the weather conditions. So if we go now we might be able to talk to him" The others were obviously happy, yet no-one quiet as enthusiastic as I was.

As we snuck out of the hotel, Ray gave me a look that clearly said 'we have to do something fast'

We sprinted all the way to the Abbey, snow flinging up behind us; I skidded into the Abbey grounds first, followed closely by the others.

We crept around to the training area outside, and there was Kai, training his heart out as Boris smacked him over the back of the head for losing concentration.

Ah. I forgot someone would be watching Kai the entire time. I crept around so Kai could see me, but not Boris. I watched as he concentrated on the match, then his eyes flicked down to him, he sucked his breath in. in a sudden flash, his blade shot from the dish, he had lost concentration and Boris was about to make him pay the price.

Again his eyes flicked down to mine as Boris backhanded him roughly. Boris suddenly sent a rough kick to Kai's ribs, a loud snap echoed into the cold morning air. Boris grabbed Kai's wrist and dragged him inside the abbey.

"What did that achieve?!" Tyson came stomping over furiously "He's only going to get punished now!"

"Perfect" Kenny smiled, Tyson gave him the most disgusted look I've ever seen

Kenny looked up and blushed "Dizzi got it on tape" Tyson smiled, "lets get going!" We ran from the abbey, right the way back to our hotel, we burst through the door, startling the adults who were drinking tea.

"We've got proof!" Tyson yelled, Mr. Dickenson jumped up

"How?"

"Dizzi got Boris hitting Kai on camera!" Emily jumped up a few times "I'll call the police!" She darted off, while the adults grabbed their coats.

We were outside the Abbey moments later, the police wasted no time in bursting into the cold stone building.

The large number of police officers ran all throughout the abbey, we had the only choice but to use my memory to find Kai.

We ran throughout the Abbey, the alarm suddenly began ringing a shrill sound

We skidded round a corridor just as the police kicked open a door, to give us the view of Boris pointing a gun between Kai's eyes. Kai's head was clearly bleeding from somewhere, as blood was dripping down his forehead and over his tattoos. Kai's breathing picked up speed, he began trembling slightly before a police officer shouted, and making both Kai and Boris jump, a shot suddenly rang through the abbey, Kai fell backwards and landed with a dull thud, blood splattered onto the cold stone floor and Boris began laughing. He lay still; the seconds seemed to drag on. The room was filled only with Boris' sinister chuckles.

Mariah let out a shrieky cry next to me, Emily covered her face, and everyone else began mumbling and sniffing. I felt my eyes fill up as Boris continued to laugh.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" Tyson suddenly yelled through the tears that were now pouring down, not only his, but, everyone's faces. The police officers pointed their guns at Boris, and told him to drop his weapon. As he lowered his gun slightly Kai's foot flew up, knocking the gun from Boris' hand and straight into Kai's.

He stood up slowly, pointing the gun at Boris, who threw his foot into Kai's side, repeatedly. However Kai didn't shoot, he stared at Boris, as if debating whether to pull the trigger. Only his debating didn't pay off, when Boris pulled out his own gun, concealed in his jacket.

Boris faced Kai, unscratched, Kai faced Boris, his shoulder bleeding heavily, His ribs bruised and broken **(a/n: He has no top on)**. Kai's gun pointed at Boris' chest, and said adults gun pointed again between Kai's eyes.

"PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN!" an aggravated police-officer yelled at the pair, but neither moved. Boris pulled the trigger, but he was only holding said gun with one hand, His arm shook, causing his aim to be totally off and the bullet sunk into Kai's arm, It must have hit a nerve or something, causing Kai to pull the trigger, hitting Boris clean in the chest, holding the gun with only one hand as well.

Kai dropped the gun, his eyes widened, his mouth hung open ever so slightly, as if not believing what had just happened, he then collapsed to the floor in a heap, his head collided with the floor sharply.

The police officers rushed forward, and picked up Boris, who was struggling to stay alive. His breathing was jerky, blood poured down his front, all the time Kai lay in a heap on the floor

"You've no idea how long Kai's wanted to do that" Bryan stated to the rest of the group. We rushed forward, Bryan picked Kai up gently, and we slowly walked outside with said slate-haired teen in arms. Paramedics took him off us immediately so we waited at the side while they drove him away to a hospital.

After ten or so minutes I overheard a few paramedics who had stayed behind talking.

"That teen was messed up. Did you see the state his head was in?" one said

"Yeah, I guess we can't really say what effect it might have until he wakes up" another replied

"IF he wakes up" the first paramedic spoke again

"Yeah. But that kid's tough" another voice spoke

"But no-one's tough enough to stand through what he's been through"

"I know what you mean"

"Let's go" I stated to the group, we slowly headed to the hospital. I worried for the entire trip.

"I assume you're here for Mr. Hiwatari?" a nurse spoke as we walked inside, I nodded and she lead us straight up to his room.

"He's been very quiet, but he's awake. Don't be too loud, he's got a nasty head wound" she left us on that note.

"Security sure is relaxed" Tyson stated as I pushed open the door.

Kai was sat on his bed; his head was bandaged, although we could clearly see blood starting to seep through the bandage. His ribs looked bandaged; his shoulder was heavily bandaged as well. His skin was paler than usual, drips hung around the bed, his arms full of small needles, a heart monitor beeped away next to him.

"Tala" He whispered as we walked in

"Thank god you're ok" Ray stated as he flopped down next to Kai's bed. Kai looked at him, his eyes were wider than usual, but I let it slide to the painkillers he was on.

"I wonder how Boris is…Well done Kai, you finally gave the creep what he deserved!" Tyson grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Mariah asked, Kai turned to face her, but said nothing.

"I can't believe that moron tried to shoot you Kai, I'm glad it's over now" Emily said sadly, Kai looked at her before violently throwing up into a carefully placed bucket next to his bed. I guess he was finding it hard to deal with the realization of what had happened.

"So, do you know how long you're here for?" Michael asked, Kai looked over at him with his wide eyes, yet still said nothing

"Are you okay Kai. You're a lot more quiet than usual" Robert asked

Kai opened his mouth and asked three words I never wanted to hear:

"Who are you?"

**Another Chapter done. It's short, indeed, but I'm REALLY busy at the moment, so I thought I should get this one up and just tell you so you know. Writing for a week or so will be minimal, I have to get ready for a theory test, for my driving. Lots of stuff to remember, and when I'm writing this it all goes outta my head.**

**Well the entire amnesia thing was Miak06's idea, hehe, oh and I'm not stupid, he remembers Tala, but no-one else .**

**Well let's see what happens. **

**Review!!!**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	31. Not Over Just Yet

**lessTala's POV**

"Who are you?" Kai glanced around childishly, he was bandaged from his wounds but I'm pretty sure the painkillers kept him relatively comfortable. His head was bandaged lightly aswell. "Tala?" he looked at me

"Kai?" Tyson stepped forward, but fell back in place as Kai cringed away from him

Kai tilted his head in question as Max opened his mouth silently.

"Kai?" Mr. Dickenson stepped forward a few paces, however stopped as Kai let lose a strangled cry.

I took a few steps forward myself, Kai watched me closely, his eyes were wide, he made no move to stop me, or even show discomfort. I sat gently on the edge of the bed He looked carefully at the rest of the group, Max looked around before gently speaking, "Give them some space guys" He left the room; followed by everyone, save for Mr. Dickenson, he stared at the teen before sighing and leaving.

Kai watched me closely for a few moments before looking around the room, taking in every detail as he went; his eyes lingered on the window for a few moments longer, before his eyes settled back on me.

"How do you feel?" I asked him quietly

He looked at me for a moment before nodding slightly with a "fine"

"Kai, what's wrong?" I looked him over carefully, he looked childish as he sat on the bed with the too-bigger top on, his shoulder was bandaged up, he began to gently pull at a lose thread on the shirt

"I don't remember" he stated, looking up at me from the hem of his shirt

"Don't remember?" I asked disbelievingly

He shook his head, somewhat violently

"You can't remember any of them?" I asked him, again he shook his head

"Not even Tyson?" He looked at me "Blue hair? Bright clothes, big mouth?" he chuckled slightly but shook his head. I sighed as a doctor walked in, he came too close for comfort, Kai gasped quietly next to me, before edging away slightly

"Kai, I'll be your doctor" the man began, oblivious to the discomfort he was causing Kai "We need to run a few tests, then we'll decide what to do with you" Kai pressed himself closer to me

"Can't you see you're bothering him!?" I almost shouted angrily

The doctor took a step back as the other burst hearing my raised voice

"What's going on?!" Tyson asked quickly

"…Tyson?" Kai asked nervously

"Kai!" He turned to face the teen

"You remember now?" I asked, he shook his head slightly and the corners of his mouth twitched

"I recognized him from what you said" he looked at Tyson

"What did you say?" Tyson asked

"That you had a big mouth" I said with a chuckle and smiled as I heard Kai sigh contently behind me

"Hey!" Tyson protested but was cut off by the doctor

"Now, when we run these tests, we can decide what to do with you Kai" he looked from Kai to Mr. Dickenson then me, "It won't take long"

We slowly left the room, and waited outside, and waited and waited. Eventually, after a few hours the doctor came outside

"He's asleep" he stated as Max headed for the door, but turned around and sat back down

"We've assessed his reactions among other things, and decided that we'll keep him here for the night, but then he's free to go back to Japan, if you believe that's best for him"

"Really?" Mr. Dickenson almost choked on air, the doctor nodded in confirmation

"That's great! The sooner we can get him out of Russia the better!" Tyson smiled

The doctor looked at us with a smile "You head home, and in the morning I'll have him ready to leave" Mr. Dickenson smiled and took a last look into the hospital room before turning and leaving the corridor, followed by the rest of us.

We arrived back at the hotel shortly after and needless to say were all pretty pleased. We stayed up for hours getting all the flights sorted out, Grandpa Granger and Bruce headed back that night to sort the Dojo out, we needed everything just so if Kai was to get better.

All too soon morning arrived, we headed to the hospital at just 8am, and true to his word, the doctor had Kai ready on time, he was sat in the waiting room, staring at the doorway watching all manner of people walk in and out, doctors, nurses, some leaving from their night-shifts and others turning up for a days work.

"Kai!" Max called as he ran over, Kai looked mildly scared for a fraction of a second, however stood up, the corners of his mouth again twitched, just as before but still no smile

"Max, right?" he asked unsurely

Said blonde nodded furiously, and jumped up a few times

Kai looked slightly more confident, Mr. Dickenson took a step forward and Kai's confidence slowly vanished

The doctor took a step forward and quietly told us that Kai had a rough night and was a bit jumpy before he allowed us to leave.

We pulled into the hotel and Mr. Dickenson explained to Kai we were heading back to Tyson's dojo for a while. Kai clearly didn't understand, but didn't question it either, so we just left him to go with the flow.

XXX

"Let's head to the airport" Tyson smiled as we all piled onto the BBA bus, Kai sat alone-ish at the back, we sat quite close, however he didn't speak, he spent most of the time staring out the large window at the passing snow covered trees.

As we pulled into the crowded airport car park, Bryan sighed and we slowly left the bus, We were just in time for our flight, which Mr. Dickenson booked privately for us.

Tyson began eating almost immediately (Ray and Max had to drag him from the vending machine near our departure gate)

Kai spent a lot of the trip sleeping; I had to wake him a few times when he began mumbling quietly, it sounded painful however.

He jumped as I woke him for the fifth time, "Maybe you should stay awake for a while?" I asked him as he looked around confusedly. He nodded and began watching Tyson complain about this that and the other.

We eventually landed back in Japan, Kai yawned and stretched, a number of bones clicking as he did so. Max cringed next to him and burst out laughing, which made Kai jump but he said nothing.

We quickly moved from the airport to the dojo, when we arrived, our dinner had been made, yet Kai didn't eat anything, some habits die hard. He watched as Tyson stuffed his face (as usual) and continued to watch everyone as desert was served. He stared at the bowl of ice cream in front of him until it had melted, whereby he continued to stare.

Kai stood from the table first, and we wandered into the lounge, we followed him inside and decided to watch a film. We watched it for a while, Kai began yawning towards the end so we decided to go to bed and prepare for tomorrows daunting task of teaching Kai everything.

XXXX

We awoke quite late, Kai was already downstairs with Bruce, who seemed to have been able to get near enough to Kai to give him food, without freaking him out.

"Morning Kai" Ray smiled and sat down on the nearby sofa

"Morning..." Kai thought for a moment "Ray"

"Yo Dude!" Grandpa Granger burst into the room, making Kai jump, spilling his orange juice all over the table and knocking his breakfast bowl so milk splattered into the orange liquid. Grandpa scratched his head apologetically before turning and leaving, Kai stared at the mixture of milk and juice as is slowly spread across the table until Bruce began to clean it up, at this moment Kai began to watch a bird at the window, until that flew away, in which he watched me for a moment before settling for listening to the conversations that were going on.

"Right how shall we start then Kai?" Kai's head snapped towards Michael, the speaker, he watched him closely for a few moments, and I began to think, when he stared he looked like a VERY young child, ya'know how they stare at you regardless of if they look back or not, the continue to stare without blinking, and Kai was doing just that, he watched without blinking for quite some time before turning to watch me

"TALA!" I was broken out of my thoughts by Michael shouting I smirked as a smile twitched the corners of Kai's mouth "Zone out there?" Michael asked, the corners of Kai's mouth turned up slightly

Michael began laughing as I stared at Kai's smile, clearly thinking I had zoned out again, and as the others began to laugh and snigger Kai finally grinned, for the first time in SO long.

Tyson appeared to notice and nudged Max and the line went on until everyone had seen Kai's smile…well grin. He noticed and the smile vanished even quicker than it had appeared

"So what shall we do today??" Tyson stretched up as he asked the entire group to change the subject

"Uh, well there's no use in training, that won't help Kai" Max stated, Kai watched him for a moment with a blank expression before his eyes settled back on Tyson as he spoke again

"Hrm…..well, I guess we could just take Kai around Bey-City for now?" The majority nodded, Kai didn't voice his opinion, but then again he really had no idea where anything was so I'm sure he'd have like to go out for a bit. We had to be quite careful, Kai was still bandaged up and still weak.

"Let's go then!" Max shouted before running out, Kai followed Max, and we followed him, the last thing we needed was for him to trail behind and get lost.

XXX

We must have wandered the streets for most of the morning, we all had the hopes that it would trigger something that Kai would remember, but no such luck. He said nothing for the entire morning, as we sat in a small café he again said nothing, but stared at the menu for a long while.

"Shall we get some food then?" Tyson asked

"What did you want Kai?" Ray turned to face the youngest teen

"Water…please" he said slowly, dragging his eyes from the many different sandwiches and drinks displayed on the menu

"Were you not hungry?" Max asked, Kai shook his head.

We began to eat, Kai occasionally drinking his water, and I remember a day when it was vodka he drunk like water, and it seemed to far away now. He was a far cry from the cold team captain he used to be, my old friend.

"Hey" Tyson suddenly spoke "Where's Dranzer, I've not seen her for a while" Kai's head snapped up suddenly, I thought for a second he would remember something, but slowly he pulled Dranzer from his pocket and placed her on the table, she glinted in the sun and clearly hadn't been used by Kai, however it really looked like he had cleaned and polished her recently

"Shall we head somewhere quieter?" Tyson asked as a group of giggly girls watched us from a little way away

Kai nodded and soon we found ourselves in a quiet serene woods, Kai seemed the happiest here, a lot happier than he had been over the past few days. He took in every little detail of the woods, watched all the animals, listened to every sound. I hoped it would help him remember something, but nothing came back and soon we were back at the Dojo. By the time mid-afternoon came, we were all lounged around the house with nothing better to do. Kai took to staring out the window which suited him fine.

"Why don't we watch a film to pass time?" Max asked we agreed and Tyson put on some film about a gang of some sort.

I must have fallen asleep, as when I woke up the film was over.

"Wheres Kai?" I asked almost nervously as I noticed he wasn't here anymore.

"I think he went to bed" Mariah looked over at the door before walking over and slowly pushing it open, as I walked inside Kai was no-where, the window was wide open, the curtains blew in the night-time breeze and I instantly panicked.

"Where the heck is he?" Tyson asked from behind me

'good question' I thought worriedly "Let's go!" I said with a strong sense of urgency, which everyone took note of and ran outside to find him.

**I'm SO sorry! This chapter is actually pretty bad. You see (yes there's a reason) I wrote half of it (and it was REALLY good) and then I deleted it by accident (stupid child) SO i had to re-write it, and I really couldn't be bothered to put lots of effort in, so I didn't, as you can tell.**

**The next chapter will be better! I promise! (I shouldn't promise but hey!)**

**Review as usual, don't be nasty though!!!**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	32. Over

**Tala's POV**

We all dashed into the cold air, and as if it couldn't get ANY worse, it began snowing, being late December it had already been cold enough to freeze over the water, so was hardly unexpected, yet it didn't really help us.

"Right, where would he go? What if Voltaire took him?!" Max shouted above the picking up wind.

"I Dunno, let's split up and search! Voltaire isn't that stupid, we'll search THEN worry he might have been taken!!" Tyson yelled, while they organized themselves I thought long and hard for a moment about where Kai would have gone. Usually I would have thought instantly somewhere quiet, like the beach, but this was a temporarily different Kai, I thought and suddenly it clicked; the woods!

"Bryan and I'll head to the woods! Meet back here in 30 minutes!!" I shouted before grabbing said teens wrist and yanking him in the direction of the dark trees

I burst through the brittle branches, sending snow scattering in all directions, "He liked it here earlier, he MUST be here somewhere" I explained to Bryan who nodded

"I'll go this way, you go that way" he shot off through the trees while I ran along the path, "KAI!" I called loudly, causing a number of birds to fly from the branches above "KAI!" I shouted again

I pushed back a snow covered branch, slowly allowing my breath to create a misty cloud, before I steeped through the knee-high, snow-topped bushes, my feet crunched in the snow and my hands were beginning to become numb, however I still called out "Kai?!" loudly, in the hopes he'd reply, still silence greeted me

I ran through the trees now, it was still dark above, the stars twinkled between the branches of the frozen trees I pushed a branch forward, but my cold hands slipped off it and it pung back at me, dusting me with cold snow. I sighed loudly, the cloud of mist reappearing momentarily before disappearing once again; I stepped forward into a particularly deep pile of snow, and found half my leg drenched and freezing cold.

"For Fu…" I sighed again as I continued to search for Kai, I stopped for a moment to look around, the snow was falling even heavier now, but thankfully my footsteps were so deep that it would e a while before they were covered over, so I still had a way home.

"Kai?" I called out loudly, no reply, I continued to wander aimlessly and begun to give up hope. What if one of the other, Bryan even, had found him, and I was searching pointlessly, I noticed how dark it really was, I was only going by the light of the full moon, so I decided to head away from the center of the woods and towards the lighter outside.

I pushed through another tangle of branches, covering myself once again in snow; I dusted my shoulders off and continued my long search.

I slid forward a couple of inches on a frozen puddle, and chuckled at my own stupidity at not noticing it, had that happened in the Abbey, either Kai (if he took the blame) or myself would probably have been starved for the week.

I pushed my way out onto a grassy, snowy, frosty, frozen slope; I walked along for a few moments, before a person in the distance caught my eye, sitting on the slope skimming pebbles along the ice.

I suddenly ran at full speed along the slope, but as I felt my feet slipping in between my steps I decided it would be best to run into the woods and run along in there. I dashed into the branches and back into the dim woods.

I continued to sprint, snow flying up behind me, I was covered in the frozen water from the multiple branches I ran through, yet it didn't bother me, that was almost definitely Kai I saw. As I ran I could see flashes of the landscape between the trees and I skidded as I saw the person sat on the slope.

"Don't make him jump" I whispered to myself into the cold air, a misty cloud appearing and disappearing

I gently and silently I pushed the frozen branches apart and walked up behind Kai, I put my hand on his shoulder gently and said his name "Kai?"

The second my hand touched his shoulder he jumped dropping the large pebble he was holding, it dropped quickly onto the thick ice of the lake, cracking the ice and producing a loud cracking noise, which echoed for a few seconds

Very suddenly Kai let out a strangled cry in the back of his throat and clutched his head painfully tightly.

"Tala?" I heard a distant voice yell, followed by another voice "TALA?!"

Kai let out another cry of fear in the back of his throat and moved from sitting to crouching, still clutching his head.

"Shit I forgot the time, HERE!" I shouted then crouched next to Kai who whimpered in fear as I moved to help him up. Suddenly an entire group of teens came bursting through the branches, Kai let another strangled cry loose and I gently pulled him upright, however I listened carefully, and it didn't sound childish, it sounded purely fear-driven.

"Kai" Ray sighed loudly in relief

"Let's head back" Max looked up at the still dark sky before looking back down at Kai "Is he ok?" he asked looking at me. I looked down at Kai, he had begun to tremble violently in my arms which were currently still wrapped around him.

"Let's head back" Tyson stated before we begun to make our way through the branches and snow back to the dojo. Thankfully our tracks were still visible and we managed to get back to the dojo fairly quickly

We all sat around the living room and Ray handed drinks out, Kai stared into his mug for a while, blowing the steam away every now and again.

It fell silent in the room quickly and Kai whispered into his mug almost "Is he alive?" Bryan and I exchanged glances awkwardly, no-one actually knew what had happened to Boris

"Do you remember?" Tyson asked stupidly

Kai glanced over at him coldly as if to say "what do you think?"

"I see" Tyson nodded "Everything?"

Kai nodded looking back down at the floor.

"Let's get some sleep" Mariah suggested, everyone made their way to the bedroom and in mere minutes we were all asleep.

XXX

I woke up suddenly to the sound of whimpering, I looked around, everyone was asleep, Kai was tossing and turning in his bed, whimpering loudly every now and again

I crawled over "Kai" I whispered to him quietly, he continued to whimper so I gently shook him He suddenly sat straight up taking deep gulps of air

"Kai?" I asked, he slowly looked over at me, shakily "Do you wanna go outside for a moment?" I asked, he nodded so we headed outside while he calmed down

"Are you ok?" I queried carefully.

"No" he replied quietly into the cold night air.

"It's going to be difficult to deal with Kai, but that's what we're…I'm here for" Kai looked at me, with hollow eyes, the sparkle was gone.

"Thanks" he whispered. He looked back out across the Dojo garden as the snow continued to fall lightly now.

"I'm…I'm sorry Tala" he looked back at me. I looked at him questioningly "I didn't mean to be like that with you, before" I nodded understandingly

"I know it's hardly your fault" I smiled at him as he looked back out at the garden "I think it's all gunna be alright now, Kai" he looked back at me before gently smiling. He leant forward slightly and brushed his lips against mine, before standing up and stretching

"Let's just see what tomorrow brings" he looked behind himself towards me and smirked before turning to face me,

"Night" I said as he began to walk inside, he paused for a moment and as he wandered through the door I heard his voice say carelessly

"Curiosity killed the cat, Ray" I turned to look at the door, and noticed said raven-haired teen at the window watching. I chuckled and headed back inside to the warm

XXX

Christmas was just around the corner, in one day in fact.

Kai had improved, quite a bit with me, however, I found that when he was around the others, he seemed very closed off. I suppose everything that had happened made it hard for him to open up about.

Everyone was sat around the living room, the tree twinkled in the corner, the traditional creamy colored lights flashing, gold and bronze tinsel wound round the branches and small glass decorations littered the tree. It did look good, even I had to admit.

"Everyone ready for tomorrow?" Max looked around the group, everyone - even Kai - had bought presents this year.

"You bet!" Tyson jumped up, "I'm totally excited!"

"How about you Kai?" Max looked at Kai, who – from his position leaning against the wall – opened one eye, but said nothing. He hadn't told anyone else he'd bought anything, save for me.

Kai sighed quietly, but I caught it. He hardly spoken when he was around the group, it made me feel more important as he spoke about everything to me, yet, it also made me feel bad that he trusted ONLY me.

Kai took one last look around the room, before spinning and leaving through the front door, I saw him from there wander into town, but I didn't worry much, he seemed to know his way around now.

"I'm worried" Ray looked over at the door and paused "…About Kai"

"I know what you mean" Max looked sadly at me "He doesn't trust any of us anymore…except you, Tala"

"Don't think I don't know that" I replied, I paused for a moment "I'll talk to him, about it, but…this is Kai we're talking about" I said, carefully wording it.

"He's got to be the most stubborn person I know" Michael stated from his lying position on Tyson's sofa.

"It's just the way he was brought up" Bryan defended the youngest teen "That's the way the abbey teaches the pupils to be. Kai most of all, was taught to be stubborn"

"Enough" I commanded "They needn't know any more"

I flicked my eyes over to the clock – which read 20:15. it was dark outside already, Kai would be back soon. And he was, for once, he came back at a reasonable time 22:30.

I noticed how awkward everyone felt, after Bryan blurted out THAT information.

Kai looked around skeptically, his eyes settled on me for a moment. However the awkwardness still lingered, to a point that everyone chose to go to bed as they were 'tired'

Kai sat down silently next to me "What happened?" he asked emotionlessly, the smell of alcohol clung to his clothes, I wrinkled my nose

"You know you shouldn't drink" His eyes shot towards me

"Don't tell me what to do" he stated sternly "You're no angel" He rarely sounded angry, however his 'stern' voice was enough to make even me, keep my mouth shut.

"I don't need to know" He stood up and headed off to the room leaving me to stare at the twinkling tree

"They're upset you don't trust them" I stated, he turned back around with his hand on the door handle, and walked over to sit next to me.

"I've never trusted them" he looked out the window "They hardly know me, why should I?"

"Because they're your friends" I looked at him sternly, he didn't bother looking back at me but I didn't say anything to him

"I don't want to trust them" he looked at me "It's only another thing that can hurt me, they don't trust me, I don't trust them. Simple"

"We're not going to hurt you" Ray stepped out of the shadows Kai scolded himself almost silently under his breath, presumably for not noticing Ray there.

The room fell silent, Ray sighed quietly "Night" he turned and quietly opened the door and slipped into the dark bedroom, leaving Kai and I alone again.

"Night" Kai quietly whispered before following Ray into the bedroom, with me close behind.

XXX

**Tala's POV**

That was a while ago now.

Since then Voltaire hasn't been seen nor heard of, Boris? Dead, I presume.

Kai's finally opened up to us all, not just me. We all still live here in Japan, at Tyson's, and for the moment…everything's just fine.

The End.

**That's it. End of the story, I'm sad to say. I wasn't even going to write this, I was just going to leave it unfinished, not that I did a good job of finishing it anyways.**

**I think that's enough now, it's gone on for too long. I've got quite a few other things I'm thinking about writing now.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and all the help from certain people.**

**Who knows, maybe there'll be a sequel one day, not soon though – I don't think.**

**Anyways, that's it from me, thanks again.**

**xflightofthephoenix**


	33. Good News?

**Hey, as you all know I finished this story, like a week or so ago (I don't really care how long ago it was. I've had exams so my brain was and still is a bit scrambled)**

**However, my exams are over now (I must say that I failed my biology AS exam spectacularly – I need a miracle to pass)**

**AND I miss writing the story. I'm not going to continue this one….i'm just gunna write a sequel…haha!!!**

**I miss it that much! And I miss having conversation with all you guys, I miss getting reviews and everything!**

**So I'm beginning to write up the sequel…..and here's where you guys all come in! can you help me think of a title??**

**Thankyou to all of my faithful readers/reviewers**

* * *

**xflightofthephoenix**


	34. Sequel up!

**Hey-hey! I'm BAAAACCCKKKK!!!!! Check out the sequel to Slaughter of the Soul.**

**I really did miss it! I thought I'd put this here so you'd all know ******

**Hope you enjoy "soul reborn" as much as I have writing it so far, and as much as "Slaughter of the soul".**

**I hope to hear from you all!!**

xflightofthephoenix


	35. Hey All!

Hey all

**Hey all. I haven't spoken to any of you in a LONG time. Sorry if this possibly got your hopes up (I'm not holding my breath)…BUT I just wanted to let y'all know, that I've posted up a new stand alone story. 'Kill Me Crimson'. It's got no connection with Slaughter of the Soul in any way. Thought you might be interested, give it a go and leave a comment, you never know what twists I can throw in ;)**


End file.
